A World Without
by Leeni-chan
Summary: *COMPLETE* AU. A world without magic and Voldemort for Harry Potter should be dull. It's not. HP/DT & HP/DM slash. Notice Added.
1. Chapter 1

For starters, this will only be in this chapter, so read it carefully. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him. Everything you recognize from said books belongs to JKR.  
  
AN A brand new story! Horary! The chapters will be long this time. Twenty pages each or so. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. This means they'll come out less often then in Changing of a Slut. Hope you all like this story.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was distraught. He was sitting in the back of his parents' car, slowly watching as his old life was put behind him. The life where he was known only as Harry; Dean Thomas' boyfriend, the basketball star, fantastic at math and art, but tended to fall asleep during history. A computer whiz. Popular and handsome, best friend to almost everybody in his class.  
  
Now, he was going to be Harry Potter the new boy, one of the country's best teen basketball stars. The kid with messy hair and bright green eyes, and a weird shaped scar on his forehead. Unpopular and unhappy. The gay kid.  
  
"Cheer up, son," his father, James Potter, said from the driver's seat. "You'll make new friends, I'm sure your new life will be great!"  
  
"You can call Dean later tonight, if you want, sweetheart," his mother, Lily, added, trying to cheer him up from her place next to her husband in the passenger seat.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just sighed and returned to staring out the window.  
  
He missed his friends. Dean, Justin, Blaize, Hannah, Cho, Pansy, Terry, Susan, he even kind of missed Colin. He had known them since grade school, and wasn't ready to give them up. But most of all, he missed Dean.  
  
The break-up had been hard, saying good-bye had been worse.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
For the first time ever, Harry resisted one of Dean's kisses. "D, wait," he said, leaning back into the slightly torn fake leather of the booth they were sitting at.  
  
Dean pouted, "what is it?" He asked, looking at Harry with his beautiful black eyes.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I have to tell you. I mean, I don't really have to, but I need to... I mean, I-"  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Dean was starting to look nervous.  
  
"I'm- moving."  
  
It took a moment for what he said to sink in, but when it did, Dean jumped up in shock and fear. "What? Why? When?" He paused, "what about us?"  
  
Harry shook his head, tears threatening on the brim of his eyelids. "My dad got a promotion, so we're leaving after the school year ends, around middle of June, I think. We're going up to some town in northern England," he said.  
  
Dean sat down, his dark face pale, "what about us?" He repeated in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know." The tears he had been holding back suddenly fell, and Harry collapsed into his boyfriends warm and welcome embrace.  
  
"Well," Dean said decisively, always logical, "we have till June, then."  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
He was brought out of his memories when they turned off of the freeway and started making their way through a picture perfect town. A sign by the off- ramp welcomed them to Hogsmeade, and Harry snorted, glaring heatedly at it. About half an hour later, they pulled into a drive at the corner of a street named Godric's Hollow Road.  
  
It was one of those double entrance drives, but Harry wasn't impressed in the least. He'd prefer his old unpaved driveway, personally.  
  
Harry got out of the car and stared up at the structure in front of him. It was painted light blue with white shutters and trim. It was much larger then their old home on Hangleton Avenue, the lawns were larger, more lush. There were pretty flower gardens on either side of the door and Lily immediately started examining them, pushing her dark red hair back into its messy ponytail. Large windows were curtained off, not revealing what lay inside. And smaller windows led down into the basement, hidden slightly by deeply dug drains.  
  
James went to the front door and unlocked it, beaconing his family inside.  
  
It was big. Not overly, but enough to echo slightly. It was painted white, and small pieces of furniture from their old home were already placed around it. Harry frowned and walked into the living room. He snorted, before making his way to the kitchen. There he sighed, before going all the way back and heading up the stairs to the second landing. It wasn't much better.  
  
There was one main room, probably to be furnished with a television, and a hallway with doors placed on either side. Harry walked down it, opening the doors and mentally keeping track of the rooms as he passed. Closet, bathroom, bedroom, another closet, study, yet *another* closet, and finally, the master bedroom. He went back to the first bedroom and frowned.  
  
It was pink.  
  
"You can have this room," his father said from behind him, "or, the basement. It's actually rather nice down there, spacious. There's a bathroom and everything."  
  
Harry brushed past his father and went down the stairs to find the basement. A door in the kitchen led down a set of slightly circular stairs, and Harry was surprised. It *was* nice. Relatively high ceilings, bathroom with a tub and shower, a few windows, good lighting. He could manage here.  
  
Harry went back up the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen, unpacking the things they had brought with them in the car. He went immediately to her side and gave her a hug.  
  
"I want to go home," he whispered, "I miss home, and Dean. Please, mummy, can we go back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," she said, smoothing his untamable hair, "but we can't, you know that." A tear fell on her shoulder and she gently lifted Harry's head to look in his eyes, so much like her own. "Baby, do you remember what Dean told you before we left this morning?"  
  
"He told me to try to find someone better," Harry whispered, another tear falling. "But there's no one better! I want to be with Dean!"  
  
"And I know he wants to be with you, but trust me, baby, this will work out for us... Did you see the basketball court in the back yard?" she asked, expertly changing the subject. "It's pretty well kept for a half-court. I'll play against you after we've finished unpacking, if you'd like."  
  
Harry smiled, despite himself.  
  
"You're on, shorty," he said, laughing.  
  
Just then, James walked into the room, smiling widely. At the exact same moment, all of their stomaches growled.  
  
"I think this is a good moment for someone to volunteer to go get some fast food," he said heartily.  
  
He looked at Harry, who looked at Lily, who looked back at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, holding his hand out for the keys to his dad's ugly car. A set was placed in his hand, along with twenty pounds for food, and Harry sighed again.  
  
"I think your father put the car in the garage," said Lily, smiling. "Try not to scratch anything up, alright?"  
  
Harry muttered darkly under his breath, "What, chip the puke green paint? Me?"  
  
But he left the room anyway, heading out the front door and into the garage. He took no notice of the two people in the yard next to his. A man, and a girl about his age. The man, probably the girl's father, was in a black truck. The girl said something to him, handing him something to which he laughed, before driving down the street and around the corner, out of sight.  
  
Harry reached the garage, and opened it before stopping and staring in shock. His father's ugly, dark green sedan was parked there, right next to a dark blue convertible. A large bow was sitting on its steering wheel, and there was a large card on the driver's seat that read, 'Happy Early Birthday! Love, Mum and Dad'.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day with your mouth hanging open?" an unfamiliar voice from the next yard laughed, interrupting his momentary shock, "or are you going to introduce yourself?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw the same girl he had seen talking to the man in the black truck. She was a little shorter than he was, with long, slightly frizzy, dark brown hair, going all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a golden yellow spaghetti-strap top that showed a bit of her midriff and white shorts that set off her amazing tan. She was pretty, with clever brown eyes and sparkling white teeth.  
  
"Harry," he finally muttered after taking in this new girl, and holding out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Hermione Granger, but everybody calls me Mione," she said, taking his hand. They let go and she hopped over the hedge that divided the two yards. "Nice car," she commented. "Is it yours?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm supposed to go and find some food, though I think my parents forgot that we just moved here, so I don't know where any restaurants are. And I totally wasn't paying attention as we drove down each and every street, trying to find our new house." Harry sighed, looking at the house behind him again. "Our new house," he repeated quietly.  
  
Hermione looked at him closely, noticing the reluctance and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Well," she said decisively, "get in the car and I'll show you where all the good places to eat and hang out are. It's not far from here, ten minutes or so."  
  
Harry nodded and got into the car. Hermione got into the passenger seat, and he started the car, backed out of the drive and started following her easy directions, all the while deep in conversation about school. His favorite subjects, sports, food, everything you can talk about in a span of ten minutes.  
  
===  
  
Hermione directed him to a street named Diagon Alley. It was a cobble stone street that you couldn't really drive in because of the masses of people, mostly teens, walking in the middle of it. It was lined with every kind of shop imaginable; teen dance clubs, fast food joints, book stores, music stores, clothing shops and other sorts of places. The girl then told him to park in front of a restaurant called The Leaky Cauldron, a cheerful looking building at the corner. It was the only place with a parking lot.  
  
They walked inside the spacious building, and Harry stared at the walls, which were white, but covered in crayon drawings of almost anything you could imagine. However, from the moment they walked in, everyone stopped talking, and a sizeable group of teens came up to greet Hermione, and obviously get a good look at 'the new boy'. They were all making comments.  
  
"Where'd you pick him up, Mione? He's gorgeous!" a girl called.  
  
"Where'd you meet him? I swear I've seen his face somewhere before..."  
  
"Now I'm glad I just got back together with Parvati. Hold on to your girls, mates, this one might steal them!"  
  
There was a roar of laughter and Harry flushed, completely embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, guys," Hermione said, laughing, "give him some air. Now, this is Harry, he just moved next door to me from Surry. Harry, this is the gang... well, some of the gang. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottem, Parvati Patil, and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at each of the faces and attempted to smile at them as Hermione said their names. His eyes got all the way down the line, before landing on Draco. Harry gulped. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had shiny, ash-blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, perfectly sculpted features and rich by the looks of his wardrobe. Harry felt like something the dog had dragged in, in comparison.  
  
This boy was an artist's dream model. And Harry suddenly felt the itch to draw this perfection before it melted away.  
  
Draco held out his perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded and lifted his own hand, staring in shock when Draco brought it up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.  
  
Dean had never done that.  
  
The world slowly compressed down on Harry's mind, cutting off everything else that was happening around him.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried somewhere in the background. "Don't scare the poor soul! You don't even know if he's gay or not!"  
  
Harry paled. //Oh, shit! DEAN!// his mind screamed.  
  
"Why must you make a move on everybody like that? You just met him!" Hermione continued to rant.  
  
Draco, who seemed rather oblivious, had his eyes still resting on Harry, who continued to stare back at him.  
  
Harry pulled his hand away and, blushing slightly, turned to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Mione, but I have to get food for my parents, remember?" he whispered in her ear. "They're waiting for me."  
  
Hermione nodded and pushed him up to the counter where a man who looked somewhere around fifty years-old was standing, drying a glass with a towel.  
  
"Tom," she said, smiling at him, "this is Harry, and he needs food for him and his parents. To go."  
Tom nodded and took a good look at Harry, before setting down his glass and heading back into the kitchen. He reappeared a few minutes later holding a bag of food.  
  
"There's steak, a Caesar salad with Italian dressing, and a cheeseburger with all the trimmings except onions," Tom listed, pushing the bag at Harry, who stood in shock. "You're a good kid," he continued, smiling, "I can tell. Your first meal is on the house. Now, get home to your parents, lad, before I make you pay."  
  
Harry nodded, thanking the man and taking the bag of food before turning towards Hermione.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" he asked, the girl shook her head and Harry nodded again, before heading towards the door. He made it out and all the way to his car before being stopped, a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You gay?" Draco's voice whispered hotly into his ear.  
  
Harry nodded, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He was suddenly glad his father had forced him to stay in karate all those years. He allowed himself to be turned around.  
  
"Good," Draco continued, "see a movie with me tomorrow."  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"What?" he croaked. "Listen, I have a-" he swallowed hard. //No,// his brain reminded him, //you don't have a boyfriend anymore.// "-a lot of work to do tomorrow. Unpacking and stuff, helping my parents."  
  
Draco raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in an arch.  
  
"I'll come and get you at six-thirty. Be ready by then... and dress nice," he said, leaning in, his perfect, soft looking lips temptingly close to Harry's.  
  
Harry nodded, disgusted with himself, yet somehow secretly excited about the prospect of dating such perfection. Then Draco left, just like that.  
  
===  
  
Harry got back to Godric's Hollow, only managing to get lost once. He pulled into the garage and stared in dismay. The moving truck had arrived. He forced himself past all the boxes and furniture, making his way into the kitchen. It had been completely transformed from something new and bare, into something he could recognize from Surry. Harry dropped the food on the worn oak table and fished out his burger. He devoured it before finding his parents and thanking them for the car and telling them the food was on the table before heading down to the basement to unpack his stuff.  
  
He got down the stairs, and was surprised to see that *that* space had been completely changed as well. No longer bare and echoey; all his old furniture, plus the old corner-couch and TV from Surry were now resting, as his father had promised, against the walls, a mountain of boxes labeled in his mothers elegant scrawl were sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
Harry first began moving the furniture around, finally deciding to push his bed against the far wall, right underneath a window. His bookcase went next to his bed, a small table went on the other side. He then somehow managed to steal a couple of the heavy curtains from upstairs and curtain off his bed from the rest of the basement. His worn edged desk went near the door to the bathroom. He managed to drag the couch away from the wall, leaving it near a corner, facing the TV. His stereo system went next to that. Harry then began unpacking.  
  
He went to work, piling boxes of books by the bookcase, CD's and tapes by his stereo, and movies by the TV. All his clothes went inside the huge walk in closet, and his bathroom supplies went to the bathroom counter.  
  
He pulled the first box towards him and opened it. It contained books, which he began to place on his worn wooden bookcase. Papers and pictures, old yearbooks, pens and pencils went to his large desk. He had been working for nearly two hours, almost a quarter of the way done, his wrist watch nearing eight thirty, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Harry?" Came his mothers voice, "honey, where are you? Did you eat? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm down here, mum," Harry shouted, reluctantly placing his favorite photograph of Dean back on his desk.  
  
"You have a phone call," his mother called down the stairs, "it's Dean, do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Just a minute," Harry yelled back. He had spotted a phone jack down here earlier, and he was just about to plug in his black cordless phone.  
  
"I got it!" He yelled up the stairs, "Dean?"  
  
"Hey, Harry, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, D."  
  
"What's life like up north, how much worse?"  
  
"A lot worse, it's like one of those drawings a first grader would draw. A picture prefect town, I hate it here, D, I want to come back home."  
  
"Oh, my poor baby," Dean teased, "were you missing me all the ride up there?"  
  
"Yes," Harry admitted, "and I'm unpacking now and I remember everything we ever did in my old room. Especially on my desk."  
  
He could hear Dean's chuckle. "And I did so love that desk. Have you met anybody yet?"  
  
"A few people," Harry told him, bringing the phone over to his bed and collapsing on it. "My neighbor, Hermione Granger is okay, and I met a few of her friends."  
  
"Any guys?" Dean asked, a grin in his voice. "It sounds like it because you're sounding pretty reluctant, Harry. Come on, tell me."  
  
"A few," Harry sighed, smiling despite himself. "I've been asked out already."  
  
"Like that's a surprise. Describe him to me." Dean demanded, "and you better have said 'yes'. I don't want you moping around and organizing your socks again."  
  
A tear slipped down Harry's cheek. "How can you say that," he asked softly, "I thought you cared for me... I thought you-"  
  
"I do care for you," Dean cut him off, "I want you to be happy where you are, because we both know that long distance relationships never work. You're going to a new school, playing basketball with new people. You're bound to meet somebody, and then you'll have to hold yourself back because I'm the one stopping you from having an amazing life. Or you'll promise yourself it's only one date, and then it will be just one more. Then you'll feel so horribly guilty that you drop every chance you have. It's hard, baby, but you have to move on. Now, tell me about this new boy."  
  
"He's like a statue made of white marble," Harry said, refusing to let more tears fall down his cheeks. He knew Dean was right, "cold and too beautiful to be real. He's rich and snobby and doesn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Hmm," Dean mused, "In the "I've just moved and I really don't want to be here" point of view that probably means he's drop dead gorgeous. You'll have to upload a picture of him to the site so we can properly analyze him, don't forget to post his résumé. I want the best for you."  
  
"I know." Harry whispered.  
  
"I still miss you," Dean repeated, "but I've got to go, Justin and I are going to meet the gang for ice cream. Want us to order for you?"  
  
Harry's laugh was forced, "that's okay," he managed, "I think I need to lay off that stuff for a while."  
  
"Whatever," Dean scoffed, "there is hardly an ounce of fat on *your* body Harry Potter, I know, I've seen it enough times. Now, go to sleep and call me after your date with this guy. I want all the details."  
  
"Okay, but only because it means I can talk to you again." Harry sighed, "bye D."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry slowly removed the phone from his ear and hit the off button before dropping it next to him. Then he threw himself down against his pillows and began tracing Dean's face into them. Somehow it morphed into Draco's face, and Harry sighed again completely confused, but slightly less heartbroken then before. He buried his face in his pillow. He ended up falling asleep shortly after.  
  
===  
  
When Harry woke early the next morning, his glasses were digging into the bridge of his nose, and he felt sweaty and grimy. He headed into the bathroom, digging out a towel, fresh clothes and his shower things on the way. He stood under the warm water until it began to chill, which is when he turned it off and began to dry off.  
  
Then he put in his contacts, changed into his running clothes, grabbed his trainers and scribbled a note to his parents, leaving it on the kitchen table. He grabbed a key from the basket near the front door, and let himself out. Then, he ran.  
  
It was part of his morning routine. Every morning, he would wake up around five, shower, go for a run, usually three miles or so, eat breakfast, shower again before meeting with his friends and leaving for school. During the summer, he would eat breakfast and go practice basketball or flop on the couch and watch TV until it was time to go to work. Work, was a basketball referee at the Junior Sports Center. He would coach small kids and referee their games. After that, he would go home and wait till someone called and he made plans for the rest of the night.  
  
When Harry got back to the house, his parents were already up and dressed, and sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles and drinking coffee. He flopped into the empty chair and speared himself a waffle, shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"So," James said, "I noticed that you met somebody yesterday, who was she?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," Harry said around his food, he swallowed. "She's our neighbor, and she showed me around town a little bit. Introduced me to some of her friends."  
  
"That's good," Lily said, pouring her son a glass of orange juice. "Were they nice?"  
  
Harry nodded and reached for his glass. He dropped his eyes suddenly. "I've, um, got a date later today." He said softly.  
  
His parents looked surprised. "So soon?" James asked, putting down his paper and exchanging a glance with his wife, Lily looked slightly worried.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I hope you're going to let us meet him," Lily said, after a moments pause, "what's his name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered, starting to slump down in his chair. "He said he'd pick me up at six thirty. Listen, I'm going to go finish unpacking my stuff. Thanks for the car again, by the way."  
  
"Just be careful with it, sweetheart," Lily smiled.  
  
Harry nodded and got up, heading back down to the basement. He could hear his parents talking after he left.  
  
"He's distraught, James," Lily sighed, "he misses his old life. You know what it's going to be like for him at school. He's practically famous, especially after being named number one Junior Athlete last year. You know how much Harry hates all that attention."  
  
"I know," James sighed, "I know Harry was planning on spending his summer at the Center, and being with his friends. But this is something that couldn't be helped, Lil, we really needed this promotion."  
  
"I love you, James, and I will continue to do so until the world ends. And I love my son. Seeing him hurt like this is hard. He's gone from knowing everybody to nobody in less then a day."  
  
"Harry is strong. He'll bounce back, he always does. It just, might take a little bit of time, and a little effort. Maybe this boy he has a date with tonight will be able to help him get used to the idea of living here."  
  
From there, they stood up and left the kitchen to continue talking elsewhere. Harry heard the car motor start up and pull out of the drive, while heavy footsteps began going up to the second floor. Harry kicked the wall in frustration and shoved his favorite CD into his stereo, relaxing slightly as the lyrics of his favorite band started echoing around the basement and he began hanging up his clothes, making sure that they were ordered by color.  
  
"Such a neat freak," Harry sighed a few hours later, staring at the rainbow of his closet and his alphabetized bookcase, but he couldn't help it, that's just how he was. Even if his old friends teased him mercilessly about it.  
  
"I'll say," Hermione's voice said from behind him. "I've never seen anybody who organized their stuff *before* unpacking."  
  
Harry turned around, "how'd you get in here?" He asked.  
  
Hermione pointed towards the stairs, "your father let me in and told me where I could find you."  
  
Harry nodded and collapsed the box he had just emptied. "So, now that you've seen my strange obsessive behavior about neatness, what do you want?"  
  
"Draco told me he asked you out yesterday," Hermione said, leaning against his desk, "I hope he didn't come on too strong or anything."  
  
Harry shrugged, "it could have been worse, he might have let me answer."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry about him, usually he's quite relaxed and normal. He only becomes the "Ice King" when he's nervous, upset or around his parents. To tell the truth, Ron told me that he seemed to freeze before we even walked inside the building last night, which struck me as odd."  
  
"That's a relief," Harry muttered, opening his box of tapes and movies, and placing them in alphabetical order on the rack under the TV. "It's a good thing Dean approves, or else I'd probably feel even worse."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Harry pointed to the picture on his desk. "My... old boyfriend. We broke up about a week ago."  
  
Hermione looked at the picture, noticing how the black boy seemed to be looking at something outside of the picture and still trying to keep a nice smile. "So," she said, turning her attention back to Harry, who was still organizing his tapes, "do you have any food in this place?"  
  
Harry sat up, "waffles," he said, "juice and coffee. Probably more, I think my mum was going to go shopping after breakfast, but if my dad let you in, she's probably not back yet."  
  
Hermione smiled, "it's almost eleven, are you hungry? My treat."  
  
Harry pondered that for a moment, but the slamming of a door above him, and the shouting for help decided for him. "Mum's back, she probably got some good junk food." He grinned, "it's my treat."  
  
They laughed and went to help Lily bring in her extensive groceries from the car, putting them away and sorting through them, looking for something good. Harry finally unearthed some frozen pizzas. "This good?" He asked Hermione, who nodded. He popped them into the microwave and began getting out silverware and place-mats. They ate lunch, Hermione telling him all about the town, and Hogwarts High School, the teachers and students. Who to look out for and what clubs were most active.  
  
They finished lunch and Harry excused himself to finish unpacking. Hermione went back to her own house and Harry could see her talking on the phone, gesturing wildly.  
  
Harry got down to his room and began unpacking everything else still in boxes. His posters, calendars, sketchbooks, lamps, trophies, ribbons and other memorabilia of his basketball career. He stashed the collapsed boxes in a little cupboard under the stairs. Suddenly, he found something he didn't remember packing. A leather bound book.  
  
He opened it curiously and smiled despite himself. For inside were pictures of all his friends. The very first picture, his first day of school, where he had thrown paste at some bully for making fun of one of his friends. Second grade, in the school play, where he had been forced to play the prince and refused to kiss the princess. Third grade, his first real basketball game, complete with uniforms, forth grade, and him dressed as a pioneer. Fifth grade, at their winter holiday party, trying to drink more punch then Pansy, and getting all the way to twenty three cups before making a mad dash to the boys room. Then, it was middle school. His first dance, where he had gone with the group, rather then a single date. Endless basketball games, going to regionals and barely winning. First realizing he was gay, his first date, first kiss. Starting high school, dating Dean, parties, memories, weird faces. It was all there.  
  
The very last page was full of messages from his friends.  
  
"Make sure you get all the way to regionals, Harry, it won't be fun unless you're there. And besides, you might be the best player on our team, but we can still manage without you. Just don't go *too* easy on us." His fellow teammate Justin had written.  
  
"History won't be fun without you Harry," Pansy had scrawled, "who else will we be able to poke and watch drool all over his notes? And then nobody to laugh at when the teacher yells at you. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you in photography, Harry," Colin had written, "even if you did complain about the smell. I didn't think it was that bad, myself. Promise that you'll always remember us."  
  
"I still don't believe you were against kissing girls all the way back in second grade! I felt horrible when you wouldn't even touch me in that play!" Susan had put, "but, I guess it all makes sense. I pity every girl up there, they're going to be heartbroken."  
  
"I don't care if you're going to a new school. I'll still cheer for you at regionals this year." That was Hannah, the head cheerleader.  
  
"I never told you this, but thanks for standing up for me all those years ago. Sure, you were five, but it was nice to have such a great friend like you. See you around." Blaise, the reason of the paste war.  
  
All the signatures were endless, some dredging up memories, other's telling of old puns, and still more were encouraging him not to be too shy.  
  
"Try to color out of the lines, Harry. Art teachers might hate it, but it's a good way to meet people. Try to relax on the first day of school, join a club. Do something, just don't start organizing your underwear by the date you received it. Try to leave a sock on your floor for a day. It might help you relax. Then again, it would probably drive you mad and cause you to spontaneously combust... I'll finish off now, because Dean's starting to glare at me... Terry."  
  
Finally, he got to Dean's.  
  
"Hey, Baby, hope you like it. It took months to get all the pictures. You wouldn't believe how many pictures we have of you! Millions! Most of them were Colin's, surprise, surprise. Do you remember that time Fauker found us making out in the in the sick room? Or when I snuck in on you in the showers after the finals game? Anyway, I want you to remember every moment of your old life, but I also want you to be able to get on with your new one. Remember the good, but know it can get better. Love, Dean."  
  
Harry traced over Dean's name and sighed, closing the book and placing in on his desk. With a look around, Harry realized he had nothing left to unpack. He stood up and looked at the time. Four fifty-seven.  
  
He turned off his music, grabbed his basketball and headed up the stairs, opening the sliding glass door that led into the back yard and headed directly to the basketball court his mother had pointed out to him yesterday. Within moments, he felt all his emotions drain out of him as the rhythm and movements began to take over his train of thought. Here he was in control, here he could take on anything thrown at him. He could do this for hours, practicing new movements, tieing them into old ones, forever trying to improve his game.  
  
"Harry?" His mother called, nearly an hour later, "if your date's going to be here at six thirty, maybe you should start to get ready."  
  
Harry shot one more basket before turning around. "What time is it?" He yelled back.  
  
"It's nearly six, sweetheart."  
  
Harry grabbed his basketball and hurtled into the house, almost falling down the stairs in his hurry to get to the bathroom. He started the shower and while waiting for it to heat, went to his closet and dug out his favorite jeans. They were baggy, and black, outlining his hips and leaving everything else to the imagination. Then he dove into the shower and began ridding his body of the sweat accumulated throughout the day. He got out, dried himself off, put his contacts in, used the toilet, and began to get dressed - before realizing he hadn't brought in a shirt.  
  
He opened the door and nearly died in shock.  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning casually against his couch, taking in what Harry had done to the basement. When Harry left the bathroom, he sat up and whistled lowly. "Nice," he commented.  
  
Harry refused to be embarrassed, instead he rolled his eyes at Draco and headed past the curtains into his "bedroom" and then proceeded into his closet and grabbed his green fitted tee-shirt, pulling it on, before starting to search for his shoes. He found them, laced them up and went back into the main room.  
  
By this time, Draco had stood up and moved towards his desk, picking up his picture of Dean and frowning. "Old boyfriend?" He asked, turning around.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, taking the frame and placing it back on his desk. He smiled dully, remembering the day that that picture had been taken.  
  
"He must have meant a lot to you," Draco said, eyeing him closely.  
  
"He does."  
  
"So, was it mutual or one sided," Draco asked, continuing to look around Harry's room, pausing to examine his CD tower and almost ridiculous amount of basketball trophies.  
  
"Mutual, because I was moving. He doesn't want to hold me back by being a burden."  
  
Draco didn't have anything to say to that. Instead he turned back to Harry. "The movie starts soon, we should probably go. It's an old one. On Fridays, there's always an old movie being played against the side of a building. It's pretty cool, unless you want to do something else."  
  
"Movie sounds good," Harry said, not wanting to think about what else they could do, his mind showing him pictures of them dancing extremely close together.  
  
Draco nodded, "let's go then." He reached for Harry's hand and Harry allowed it, being dragged up the stairs. He flashed a smile at his parents before he stopped.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, Draco these are my parents."  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir, I've already had the pleasure of meeting your wife." Draco said to James, his manners perfect.  
  
James smiled, "nice to meet you as well, Draco." He then turned to Harry. "Be home no later then eleven, got it?" He requested.  
  
Harry nodded, then, he was being tugged out the door and into Draco's green jeep with gray interior. Draco started up the car and drove off.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, over the blare of music. "Because there's this great place by the park. It's not very greasy, and the wraps are sensational."  
  
Harry looked out the window. "I am a little hungry," he admitted.  
  
Draco nodded and turned into a small fast food restaurant. He chose to go through the drive-through, ordering two chicken wraps and two medium soda's, tossing a credit card at the girl.  
  
"Hold these," he instructed Harry, passing a slightly warm, non-grease soaked bag over to the black haired boy. He then placed the drinks into cup holders on the dash board. He smiled at the girl, took back his card, and drove off.  
  
They reached the park, where the blond let Harry choose where to sit, even though the black haired boy decided that the best place would be under a small secluded tree. They were barely late, still in time to see the beginning of the movie. It was one of those old horror movies, that are incredibility predictable about the ending, and not in the least bit scary. The two boys ate their food and watched the movie, it was half over when Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"You know what's really depressing?" He asked, "the fact that you've only been here for two days and your house already looks better then mine does."  
  
Harry gave Draco a strange look. "I bet your house is amazing," he said.  
  
"Sure, amazing. Decorated in only the most expensive things money can buy. A bloody manor, full of servants and silence, except for my music, most of which is banned. Almost no colors except for black, white and gray. My mother is always rushing off for some appointment, and my father is always out of town on business. Would you believe that the last time I saw them together for longer then an hour was last Christmas?" Draco sighed, laying back against the tree trunk. "Such a bloody amazing life."  
  
Harry was unsure what to say, he hadn't really expected Draco to actually have a reason for acting so cold. So, he turned his memory back to what Dean had said the night before. "I'm going to need a picture and rèsumè," he said finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To make sure you're good enough." Harry smiled, "I can't exactly date somebody I just met, besides, it's a good way to get to know you. And, my contacts back in Surry will want to analyze you, possibly meet you."  
  
Draco actually laughed, "alright," he said, sitting up, "my full name is Draco Xavier Malfoy. My birthday is April third, I just turned sixteen. My father's name is Lucius Malfoy, my mother is Narcissa Malfoy. I live at three Magnolia Crescent Road. I'm going to be a junior this year, and my favorite subjects in school are science, Latin and art, well, sculpting really. I have the second highest grade in the school, Mione's one point above me. Favorite food is a mushroom burger at The Leaky Cauldron, and my favorite color is green. I spend most of my time with my friends, hopefully with you as well. I like singing and dancing, especially dancing." He chuckled, "do you make everyone you date do this?"  
  
"Pretty much," Harry said smugly, moving to sit closer to Draco. "Do you play any sports?"  
  
"Nah," Draco said easily, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, "something about sweat, locker rooms, public showers, and shoes squeaking on gym floors makes me avoid the gym as much as possible."  
  
"Do you even follow sports?" Harry asked hesitantly, wondering if Draco had only asked him out because of his fame. "Any sports, even teen stuff?"  
  
"Not really," Draco replied, giving him a strange look and wrapping his arm a little tighter around Harry. "I think my dad does, though, not that I would *really* know..."  
  
"Well, you're going to hate me," Harry laughed, very relieved. "I love sports, even if I'm not playing them. And I usually spend hours a day after school in the gym, or on some basketball court. Works up quite a sweat, you know."  
  
"Hmm," Draco said, pretending to think about that, "well, I guess if you showered enough..."  
  
"Three times a day enough?" Harry deadpanned. "Once when I wake up, one after my morning run, and usually one around ten o'clock."  
  
"That might work." Draco said laughing, "now, tell me more about you, I had to fill out a bloody form..."  
  
Harry straightened up, "Harry James Potter, born July thirty first, almost sixteen years old. Parents are James Potter and Lily Potter. Just moved here from Surry, where I suffered slight heartbreak. My address is eleven Godric's Hollow Road. I live for art, math and basketball, computers are my best friend. I break windows when I sing, my eye sight sucks, and I am extremely shy in new environments. My favorite colors are red and blue. I love chocolate ice cream."  
  
Draco laughed again, making it sound like bells ringing. "I love singing, I'm actually in the jazz choir at school. My parents think it's a waste of time, but I think it's fun. The choir teacher, Mrs. Sprout is trying to make me write my own songs now. You tell one fib, pretend a poem for English class is a song, and suddenly your life is hell. Besides, I try to avoid computers, and that's usually how she wants me to write the lyrics, something about having too fancy of handwriting." He shrugged.  
  
"Did I mention that I'm a neat freak?" Harry asked suddenly, "you should see my closet-"  
  
"A bloody rainbow of colors," Draco finished for him, "Mione told me. She called me this afternoon, told me where you lived and everything. She thought it was hilarious."  
  
Harry pouted, "nice to know some things never change." He huffed, "I was voted "Biggest Neat Freak" back home, they actually took a picture of my locker for the yearbook! I felt so insulted."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not allowed to be messy either. Ron Weasley, however, is like a walking black hole. Never give that boy something to hold on to, because it will be lost within five seconds. Less if he's at his locker."  
  
Harry shuddered and looked back up at the building, the movie had finished while they were talking, and most of the people were starting to leave.  
  
"It's only nine thirty," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, making the boy shiver as hot air traveled across his skin. "Is there something else you wanted to do, because if there wasn't I could take you home."  
  
"Take me home," Harry decided, "and then I can try and teach you the ways of the computer, I'll show you our website, it's pretty cool. My friends will have set something up for me to put your picture and rèsumè."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "your friends are very protective of you," he muttered standing up.  
  
"You have no idea" Harry whispered, before raising his voice to normal level. "Wait till you find out about Pansy's very large, very vicious dog. That thing can rip you apart." He gestured to his ankle, "I've got a scar from a "welcome" greeting." Harry sighed, remember that day and accepting Draco's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I might actually start to fear you," he said. They headed back to the car, and Draco began to drive back to Harry's house. They headed in and went down to the basement. His computer was set up on his desk, and Harry sat down, hitting buttons and typing in passwords. He logged onto the internet and accessed a web page titled "The Gang: Surry" There was a new link on the top, which made Harry blush the moment he read it.  
  
"Harry's First Date Survey." Draco read over his shoulder as he clicked into the link. "What's his name, what does he look like... what did you wear, what did you eat, do, talk about. Laugh rating, smile rating, personality rating, eye rating," his eyes widened, "Kiss rating?! Your friends are perverts!"  
  
Harry laughed and began typing, Draco reading it aloud behind him.  
  
"Hey guys, I guess word got around pretty fast. I just got back from my date, and decided to humor you. His name is Draco Malfoy, I'll upload a picture as soon as our scanner is up and running again. I wore my baggy black jeans and green shirt. We went to see an old movie that was playing on the side of a building. We talked about a lot of different things.  
  
Laugh rating: on a scale of 1 to 10, 9.7.  
  
Eye rating: on the same scale, 10, you should see them, absolutely amazing...  
  
Smile rating: 1 to 10, 9.6  
  
Personality rating: 1 to 10, 9.9, he would have gotten a perfect 10, but he's in choir and doesn't play any sports.  
  
Kiss rating: on a scale of none of your business: NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Do I really rate that high?"  
  
"It would probably be higher," Harry admitted, "if I didn't want my friends to think you were perfect so they would come and steal you from me... make you into an experiment or something."  
  
"So, everything we did tonight made it onto the list." Draco said, consulting the page Harry was about to upload. "Except for a kiss, wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?"  
  
Harry looked up, somewhat surprised. "Are you hinting something?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco just looked at him, before slowly starting to move closer. Harry's breathing stopped as their lips pressed together, silken skin rubbing against his own. It was perfect. Draco pulled back and smiled. "How's it rate?" He asked.  
  
"Perfect," Harry whispered.  
  
======================================  
  
AN Review and I'll update... eventually. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN Alright chapter two, and you're lucky that it's up so quick. Don't count on it to happen again! *wags a finger in a mock threatening way* Anyway, I'm not sure about this one yet. I think it needs work, but hey, that's just me.  
  
Hope you don't hate it. Um... just read.  
  
  
  
========================================   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The month of July went by pretty fast for Harry. He managed to get a job at a music shop at the far end of Diagon Alley. To the left of the music shop was an art gallery and on the other side was a clothing store named "Malkins Formal Wear". The shop he was working in was called "Oldies and Newbies" which sold music ranging all the way back to when the oldest of records were just beginning to circulate. He made a few more friends who would be going to Hogwarts at the start of September. He'd even managed to get Draco to play a little basketball. (Draco had ended up watching Harry practice instead of actually playing.) Harry still talked to his friends back in Surry, and managed to entertain himself fully right where he was.  
  
The bell above the door jingled and Harry looked up, seeing a familiar blond head enter the store. "Hey, Draco," he called happily, continuing to place CD's on their proper shelves.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco greeted him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Got any plans for tonight or can I have you all to myself?"  
  
"Mum and Dad wanted to take me out for dinner," Harry told him, returning the kiss, "They said I could choose where. And, you had a personal invite, via mum."  
  
"Sounds great," Draco smiled, "I'd love to come. Now, I want you to pick out two CD's. It's your birthday present from me."  
  
"Thanks," Harry laughed, he walked over to the new arrivals/ best seller rack and grabbed two CD's before handing them to Draco. "These will do."  
  
Draco made a face when he saw what Harry had picked, but offered no complaint. He walked over to the girl at the register. "I'll take these," he said, placing them on the counter and pulling out his credit card.  
  
Harry pretended not to watch as Draco scribbled out the price and put the music in a small gift bag, stuffing the bag full with blue tissue paper. He then acted completely surprised and flattered, going on and on about the thought Draco must have gone through. He ended the whole ordeal with a firm kiss and a very loud, "Thank you Draco!" By the end of it, the girl at the counter and even faces on various CD's had probably rolled their eyes around twenty times. Draco had long since pretended to fall asleep on the floor, only responding to Harry's kiss.  
  
"Do you *know* what has been on that floor," Harry asked finally, sticking the CD's into his yellow apron and placing his hands on his hips. "How many babies have drooled and spit up on the very place where you now lay? How many half eaten lollypops and sodas have been spilled there?"  
  
Draco jumped up, casting a nervous look at the floor. "That is *so* gross," he muttered before changing the subject. "What time should I be at your house for dinner?"  
  
"My shift is almost over. Mum wanted to leave for the restaurant by five thirty. I say you stay here and drive me home."  
  
"Where's your car?" Draco asked.  
  
"It was low on gas and I didn't feel like filling it up, so I made Mione bring me." Harry said, looking at the clock. "I'll be right back; I got to tell my boss that I'm leaving." He kissed Draco again before ducking into the back room, reappearing minutes later, minus the apron, his CD's now in his hand.  
  
"Let's go," he said, taking Draco's hand in his empty one and pulling the blond out of the store. It actually took them a few minutes to go anywhere. They spent five minutes in the car kissing, and then Harry insisted to listening to his new CD, which Draco began moaning about. Insisting that country music would never be played in his car. After about two minutes, Harry demanded his way, because it *was* his birthday, and he *was* Draco's boyfriend. And if Draco *ever* wanted to touch Harry again, he would allow the music to be played. Draco scowled at him, but allowed the CD to be played, albeit, very softly.  
  
They got to Harry's house, where they spent five more minutes making out in the car before Harry skipped inside. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping soda and debating over paint samples. "Hey mum, hey dad," Harry called, speeding directly towards the basement door and nearly sprinting down to his closet. He now had seven minutes to change his clothes and be completely ready to go to dinner.  
  
Harry managed to change his clothes in record time, before skidding out of his closet and back up the stairs. Or, at least, he attempted to. He ended up halfway across the main room, suddenly realizing he was only wearing one sock, which caused him to dive back into the closet, searching frantically. Then, of course, when he was finally ready, Draco was blocking the stairs.  
  
"You must pay the toll," the blond said seriously, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"This is my house!" Harry protested, laughing, "I don't need to pay a toll!"  
  
"One kiss and you can go upstairs," Draco said firmly, not smiling, "that's the toll."  
  
"Nonsense," Harry scoffed, "you don't expect me to kiss you just so I can go upstairs, do you?"  
  
"Make that three kisses."  
  
"If you want a kiss you're going to have to come and take it by force," Harry stated.  
  
He suddenly regretted his decision when Draco lunged at him, a predatory gleam in his eyes, and latched onto his mouth. "One," Draco smirked, breaking away. He held tightly to Harry's arms, leaning in for his second kiss, and Harry let him, making sure this one lasted much longer then the first.  
  
"You'll get your third later," Harry said, tugging himself out of Draco's grasp, "any minute now, dad is going to come down here and ask..."  
  
"Are you ready yet, boys? The reservations are for six, and we don't want to be late."  
  
Harry shot Draco a look that said quite clearly, "See, I told you so", before hurrying up the stairs after his father, Draco was pouting behind him.  
  
They got into the Potter's very ugly car and began driving to the freeway, in order to get downtown. "We only have a few rules for dining out," Lily said from the front seat, to Draco, who was sitting in the back with Harry. "You can order anything you want, that's nonalcoholic, and you must keep your hands *above* the table at all times."  
  
Harry turned bright red. "Mum!" He whined.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, looked amused, "is there a reason for this rule?" He asked Harry, who, if possible, turned even redder.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he muttered.  
  
Draco nodded, satisfied, and resumed trying to sink down in his seat, so as to not be seen by anybody he knew in this incredibly ugly car.  
  
===  
  
When they reached the restaurant, they were taken directly to their seats, which turned out to be in the very back corner booth. Harry and Draco sat down quickly, causing the dark red fabric of the seat groan slightly. James and Lily sat across from them, watching as a lighthearted bickering began.  
  
"You're fat." Harry stated bluntly, "did you *feel* the seat sag when you sat down? It must have gone down at least a mile!"  
  
"ME?" Draco demanded indignantly, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Yes, you. Maybe if you exercised a little more, you would loose all that extra poundage, but *nooo* you have this thing against sweating. Sweating my ar- butt." Harry jested, taking Draco's elbow in his hand and proving his point by failing to wrap his fingers around the flesh.  
  
"Not all of us are basketball obsessed," Draco muttered, snatching his arm back. "Besides, it's much more fun to watch you play then to attempt and hurt myself trying."  
  
"I think it'd be funny." Harry giggled.  
  
"You would," Draco huffed.  
  
Their conversation was cut short when a waitress suddenly stopped at their table, handing out menus and water glasses, which she then filled with ice water. She began her typical waitress speech before winking at Harry and walking away.  
  
Draco frowned, watching in shocked silence, but Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ahem," James said suddenly, "hands on the table, you two."  
  
The boys flushed and quickly placed their hands on the table top, Harry reaching automatically for the crayons that would allow him to draw on the paper table cover.  
  
"So, Draco," Lily said, putting down her menu and smiling at the blond. "Harry tells me that you're into art as well."  
  
"Erm, yes." Draco answered, trying to see what Harry was drawing, "but I really prefer sculpting to drawing."  
  
Lily looked interested, "really? I don't think Harry's ever done any sculpting... are you in any clubs or after-school activities? I know you don't play any sports."  
  
"I'm in the art club," Draco said, thinking how Mrs. Potter could make an interrogation sound like a normal conversation. "And a few other clubs, I was thinking about trying out for the fall musical this year, the Drama teacher, Mr. Lockhart promised it would be a good one this time." He shot one more sly look at Harry, "I was hoping that Harry would try out with me, seeing how basketball season doesn't start till it's over."  
  
Harry looked up, slightly startled, "wha-?"  
  
"Oh, that would be lovely, Harry!" Lily cried, clapping her hands together excitedly, "you *should* try out for the play. It will be a great way to meet people."  
  
"It is a great way to meet people," Draco stated, "the drama nerds," he muttered in Harry's ear. "I'm only doing it because Sprout will stop demanding I write songs."  
  
Harry giggled again and resumed drawing on the table-cloth, switching colors every few seconds. When he was done, he tore off the paper and shoved it in his pocket, earning three strange looks.  
  
But before anybody could say anything, the waitress arrived and smiled brightly at Harry. "Have you decided on what you'd like to have?"  
  
They each ordered before the waitress sent one more smile at Harry and disappeared. By that time, Draco was positively fuming with repressed anger, and Harry was still oblivious.  
  
James and Lily started a conversation, Draco and Harry commenting every once in a while. And eventually, their food arrived; this time however, the girl was disappointed to find that Harry had disappeared into the bathroom. By the time he returned, she had long gone.  
  
They ate their meals slowly, enjoying the food set before them. Finally, when they had all finished, Lily stopped a passing waiter and whispered something in his ear. The waiter nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. Minutes later, a whole group of servers emerged from the kitchen; their own waitress was holding a large platter of chocolate ice-cream. The group crowded around the booth and she set down the dish.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" The girl shouted into the restaurant. "Today happens to be a very special day. A birthday, to Harry here." She smiled at the black-haired boy who was glaring at his mother. "So, if you would all join us in a round of "Happy Birthday" it would be much appreciated..." She counted to three, where almost the whole building began bellowing out the birthday song to a flushing birthday boy.  
  
When the song was over Harry blew out the three candles stuck in his ice- cream. One for the past, one for the future, and one for his wish. Harry made his wish and leaned over to place a firm kiss on his boyfriend's mouth, making sure the waitress saw him. She looked extremely put out.  
  
"Three," he whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
===  
  
By the time the Potter's and Draco got back to Godric's Hollow Road, it was nearing nine o'clock and Harry was beginning to feel the weight of the day. However, he didn't get to sleep until almost eleven, because the kitchen table was suddenly overflowing with gifts. Most of them wrapped in brown mailing paper.  
  
He received all sorts of things, pictures in beautiful frames, and strange things that could only be found in a little store in Surry called "Nick's Knack". He also received a shower-radio, and a camera and a box full of film (from Colin, whose father owned a camera and film company). And one gift, which stood out from all the rest, a feather quill, and a pot of ink. Apart from all that, he received multiple movies and strangely, a sock organizer.  
  
After making Draco, who was *very* impressed with the amount of gifts Harry received, help carry all his stuff down to the basement, the two boys flopped down on Harry's couch and switched on the television. Harry pushed a video into the VCR, and they began watching the movie, curled into each other and occasionally exchanging a soft kiss.  
  
"Tell me why you have to keep your hands on the table when you eat out," Draco requested.  
  
Harry dragged himself up from his semi-asleep state and smiled softly, remembering. "It was the end of my freshman year," he began, his hands playing gently with Draco's hair, "and well, to put it simply, I had just lost my virginity. Me and Dean were always rather attached after that, and mum and dad decided to take us out to brunch. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."  
  
Draco chuckled, hugging Harry a little tighter to himself. "I'm surprised you've gotten that far. I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, waking up a little more.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said, his cheeks slowly starting to burn. "I've never had a boyfriend before, or a girlfriend. When I kissed you last month - that was the first time I ever initiated a kiss."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed the side of Draco's face. "I'm glad I was your first," he whispered, curling his arms around Draco's body and resting his chin on top of the blond hair. Draco's arms crept around Harry, his head resting on Harry's chest. They stayed that way, only to fall asleep, still curled up together.  
  
"Look at them, James," Lily smiled from the bottom of the steps, a little while later, leaning against her husband. "They've only been together for a month, and see how much they already care for each other."  
  
James smiled, and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Let's hope that they can last whatever life throws at them." He murmured, "I have a feeling that if they loose this, they might never fully recover."  
  
Lily nodded, breaking away from James and moving towards Harry's "bedroom". She pulled his comforter off the bed and gently wrapped it around the slumbering boys, kissing each of them on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight," she whispered.  
  
James moved to turn off the half played movie, switching off the television as he did so, leaving the basement in darkness. Then, the two adults moved back to the doorway and went up the stairs to their own bed. Soon, the whole house was slumbering gently.  
  
===  
  
When Harry returned from his morning run, still glowing from the fact he had woken up with Draco in his arms, the couch was abandoned and his comforter was lying in a heap on the floor. The bathroom was occupied, however, and Draco humming just loud enough to hear over the dull roar of the shower.  
  
Harry was amused to find that he was humming country music.  
  
Suddenly, the humming stopped and the water in the shower stopped falling. Harry could hear Draco padding around the bathroom, drying himself off and getting dressed.  
  
The door swung open, and there stood Draco, clothed in Harry's clothes. A pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"Morning," Draco smiled, pushing his damp hair off of his forehead. Harry blinked again and Draco slowly turned pink. "Um, your mum said that I could wear your clothes so that I wouldn't have to wear the same stuff two days in a row..." he trailed off, still pink.  
  
Harry blinked a third time before getting off of his perch on the couch and walked over to where the other boy stood. "Its fine," he said after a moment, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did you borrow anything other then clothes?"  
  
"Um," Draco said, turning a little pinker, "no?"  
  
Harry smirked and made his way into the bathroom, where Draco's clothes from the day before were sitting in the clothes hamper. *All* of his clothes.  
  
"Even my underwear," Harry murmured, staring down. "Now that is odd, nobody has ever worn my underwear other then me before."  
  
Draco pouted, "I really needed some! And yours was clean!"  
  
"You can keep the underwear," Harry sighed, as though it were a great loss, "I'll manage without it."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You're too kind."  
  
"I know, I know." Harry laughed, "So, if you're all finished in here I'm going to take a shower. Go entertain yourself elsewhere, because this is not a show for you to watch."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's not your birthday anymore," he protested, "You can't order me around!"  
  
Harry stepped closer to Draco, smiling innocently. He placed a kiss on Draco's cheek, and another on his neck, moving towards Draco's more obvious weak spots. "Go eat breakfast," he whispered, tracing the shell of Draco's ear with a finger tip.  
  
Draco shivered.  
  
"And then we can find something to do." Harry finished, placing his hand on Draco's chest and firmly pushing him out of the bathroom. The door slammed shut and the water squeaked on, leaving Draco standing slightly dazed in the now empty basement. The blond sighed before going to the stairs and sitting down at the breakfast table with James and Lily.  
  
"Kicked out of the bathroom?" Lily asked, placing a few pancakes on his plate.  
  
"You have no idea," Draco muttered, picking up his fork and poking at his food. With a sigh he began eating.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry appeared, sitting down in his seat and smiling widely at his parents and boyfriend. "Morning," he chirped, reaching across the table and nabbing himself a blueberry muffin. He then proceeded to break off the top and shove it in his mouth, chewing rapidly.  
  
He was greeted with a grunt and two smiles.  
  
"Good morning," Lily smiled, pouring her son a glass of juice. "What were you two planning on doing today?"  
  
Harry shrugged, swallowing, while Draco looked up from his own breakfast.  
  
"My father is supposed to get back from Spain today," he muttered, "then he's leaving tomorrow afternoon for France. I'm supposed to go with him."  
  
Harry dropped his muffin in shock. "How long will you be gone?" He managed to ask after a pause.  
  
"A few weeks," Draco sighed. "We do this every summer. Spend two and a half weeks in some fancy hotel starting at the beginning of August. Then, I spend all my time fending for myself as he works..."  
  
Harry's cheerful mood quickly diminished. "So, I won't see you till school starts?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, sounding completely miserable. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before Harry. But, I called my mother this morning before she left and she reminded me. And, it's tradition. My family is a complete sucker for tradition."  
  
Harry swallowed, "I-it's alright," he said softly, "you said yourself that you didn't spend enough time with your dad. It'll probably do you some good..." he trailed off, his fingers now playing absently with the remaining half of his muffin.  
  
"Harry," James said, breaking the silence that had fallen around the table. "Why don't you go over to Draco's and help him pack for France?"  
  
Draco forced a smile, "yeah, Harry. We can spend the day together. It'll be fun."  
  
Harry nodded, "fun." He repeated, "Yeah."  
  
===  
  
The morning spent with Draco wasn't actually that bad. Harry and Draco spent most of their time in Draco's bedroom, going from having random pillow fights, which ended up with them making out on Draco bed. To packing, which also ended up with them making out on Draco's bed - to the ever popular, making out on Draco's bed. Of course, the boys probably would have moved on towards intimate acts, if a knock on Draco's door hadn't interrupted them.  
  
The door slowly opened and in peeked an elderly, small, balding man, clad in black. He stood in the doorway, his thinning hair, large ears and long nose clearly defined on his clean shaven face. He grinned mischievously. "Is this a bad time, Master Draco?"  
  
Draco flushed and quickly removed his hands from their position inside Harry's pants.  
  
Harry forced himself to hold back a whimper at the loss.  
  
"Erm, hello, Dobby," Draco stammered, "um... no, it's not a bad time..." He paused, "erm... why are you here?"  
  
Dobby smirked, leaning against the door-frame and taking *way* too much enjoyment at the sight of the two embarrassed teenage boys. "Your father just arrived, Master Draco," he said, "and wishes to eat lunch with you this afternoon and then he has to run down to the office before it closes."  
  
Draco scrambled up, "I- alright, thank you Dobby." he hesitated, "you're not going to tell him about me and Harry, are you?"  
  
The man shook his head. "You know your secrets are safe with me, Master Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, obviously relived, "Thanks Dobby."  
  
The man left the room and Harry sat up, pushing his tee-shirt back down to cover his chest. "Um..." he began, "what-?"  
  
Draco sighed and helped Harry to his feet. "I'm going to make this fast, alright, because Father's waiting." Harry nodded. "First, I'm technically not allowed to have a boyfriend - or girlfriend, I guess, until after I graduate. And, I haven't actually come out of the closet about being gay to my parents yet."  
  
"Oh. So, around your dad, we're just friends?"  
  
"It would probably be best."  
  
Harry smiled, "alright."  
  
===  
  
They arrived in the large dining room for lunch to find that Draco's father and multiple servants, excluding Dobby were present. Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the head of a long table that was covered in platters of food.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said, when he saw his son standing at the far end of the table. "It's so nice to see you again. I trust that you're nearly packed for France? Our flight tomorrow morning is at nine, I do hope you'll be ready to leave by seven?"  
  
"Yes father," Draco said, forcing a smile onto his face. "Father, this is Harry Potter, a friend of mine. He and his parents just moved here from Surry a month ago."  
  
Lucius blinked as though just noticing his son wasn't standing alone, and that there was indeed, a black haired boy standing next to him. He stood and squinted to get a better look at the boy, and then it clicked. "Harry Potter," he repeated, "the basketball player, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said, copying his boyfriend and forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
Lucius gestured for them to sit at the table, and they did. Albeit, as far away from him as they could without making it seem *too* obvious.  
  
"So, Harry," the blond haired man said conversationally, while buttering a roll, "how do you like our town? I'm sure it's nothing compared to where you grew up."  
  
"It's nice," Harry said after a moment's hesitation. "Everyone I've met so far has been nice to me. I got a job easy enough, I guess."  
  
Lucius smiled, or was it a smirk? "You must enjoy being independent, if you got yourself a job so quickly."  
  
"Just... used to it I guess, I used to work at a fitness center during the summers. I guess it just feels weird *not* to work."  
  
Lucius nodded again. "I know how that feels," he said. "I always seem to get volunteered for jobs around the world, by now it would seem odd not to be flying around all the time."  
  
Harry just nodded, and turned his attention to his meal. The rest of lunch was uncomfortable, but finally, it was over. This allowed the two boys to esca- go back to Draco's room.  
  
"Let's go out tonight," Harry said suddenly, "dinner and dancing, or something."  
  
Draco dropped another shirt into his suitcase. "*You* want to go dancing?" He asked incredulously, "I thought you hated dancing!"  
  
"Anything that involves holding you against my body and loud music - I don't hate."  
  
"What about basketball?"  
  
Harry gave the blond an exasperated look. "I'm sure I can find *somebody* to dance with me..." he mused, tossing shoes into Draco's suitcase. "...maybe we'll even fall in love and run away together."  
  
Draco scowled, "fine." He muttered, "I'll take you out dancing."  
  
Draco was so busy pouting and sulking that he missed Harry's smug smile of satisfaction.  
  
===  
  
Dinner, as cheap as it was, wasn't too bad. It was dancing, however, that really made Harry smile. Music loud enough to make the floor vibrate. Flashing lights, bright enough to eventually blind, and a huge dance floor crammed with people. Harry dragged Draco towards the middle and the two began dancing.  
  
Hips twisting, bodies turning - movements almost sensual.  
  
A stocky blond boy suddenly approached them, "Hey, Malfoy," he shouted over the music, with a thick Irish accent, "Fancy a dance?"  
  
Draco shook his head, pulling Harry a little closer to his body. "I've already got somebody, Seamus," he called back. He then gestured towards Harry, "This is Harry, my boyfriend."  
  
Seamus looked over and Harry, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Wow! Lucky Draco found you first, or you'd have been mine!" He joked loudly to Harry. "Fancy a dance, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at the boy for a moment, sizing him up. He was about Harry's height, stockier with sandy blond hair and dancing blue eyes. Harry shook his head, "No, thanks. Draco, I'm kind of thirsty, do you want anything?"  
  
"Pepsi, thanks Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek. "I'll be right back," he called before making his way towards the soda bar.  
  
"What'll it be, babe?" the girl behind the bar smiled, leaning down and showing more cleavage then Harry ever wanted to see.  
  
"Two Pepsi's," Harry said, digging in his pocket for some money.  
  
"Don't," the girl then said placing the soda's on the counter. "This is on me."  
  
Harry smiled his thanks, picking up the drinks and walking back over to Draco. He spent the rest of the night wrapped in the other boy's arms.  
  
And to tell the truth, if Draco wasn't leaving the next day for France, Harry would have been extremely pleased with his first visit to Malfoy Manor, and his first time dancing with his boyfriend. Besides the fact that the manor was empty and foreboding, and the girls at the dance club kept asking him to dance.  
  
===  
  
When Harry returned from his morning run and sat down at the breakfast table, his parents shared a quick look before James cleared his throat.  
  
"You had a phone call, yesterday," he said after a pause. "A woman named Rita Skeeter, from the newspaper. She wanted an interview with you."  
  
Harry nearly paled. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"Well, I tried to tell her that you weren't interested, but she was quite insistent and managed to worm her way into our schedule..."  
  
Harry then began to panic. "No! Dad, please, I don't want an interview! I don't want to be some big headline! I just want a quiet life-"  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," Lily sighed, "but after she said she'd be here at three today, and hung up, there was really nothing we could do. And your father and I are going into town today; we need to check out some of the medical clinics around here. We won't be gone long, sorry baby."  
  
There was a thump as Harry's head hit the table. He grabbed a muffin and stood up. "I'm going over to Hermione's, I'll be back later."  
  
===  
  
"Hermione, do you know some woman named Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked a bit later, the two were sitting in the Granger's living room, watching TV.  
  
"That dreadful reporter from the /Daily Prophet/?" Hermione asked, making a face. "Rita, 'write it now, twist it later' Skeeter?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I guess you do. Have you ever had an interview with her?"  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look. "No... Why would you have an interview with that witch?"  
  
The black haired boy was silent, before: "do you remember all of those trophies and things in my room," Harry asked after a pause, "did you ever wonder how I got them all?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I kind of haven't told you all yet, but I'm kind of the country's most valuable junior basketball player. And I've sort of already got scholarships to some of the top schools in Britain, and America, some places in Canada..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Because I don't want the fame," Harry explained, "I don't want all the glory or the titles. I want to be Harry Potter, a normal teenaged kid. But everybody always wants to make me into something that I'm not. And I hate it."  
  
"And with an interview..." Hermione whispered, her eyes going wide with pity.  
  
"I'll be labeled before I even start school. I won't have a secret left." He paused, his hand going up to his forehead, tracing the lightning shaped scar there. "Do you know why I have this scar, Hermione?" He asked, continuing after a moment. "It's because when I was little, my second grade teacher took us to the ice-skating rink for a field trip. There was this one kid in the class, Tom Riddle, his name was, and he was a real bully. Anyway, me and my friends, Pansy and Terry, I think it was, were skating, when he suddenly pushed me down onto the ice."  
  
Hermione gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth.  
  
"I fell on my back, and he stepped on me, almost killed me. I had to get stitches when I was seven years old, Hermione, because I was singled out for being talented."  
  
===  
  
Harry was practicing basketball when Rita Skeeter suddenly appeared in the back yard, a paunchy man holding a camera behind her. Harry didn't even notice her, so enraptured with his game, until a sudden flash went off from the camera. Harry turned around to be attacked by even more flashes. When his vision finally cleared, he was able to focus on the woman in front of him. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls, contrasting greatly with her heavy jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles, and her thick fingers were clutching a crocodile skin handbag, and her two inch nails were painted with some sort of bright magenta, to blend perfectly with her ugly dress.  
  
"Harry," Rita beamed, "how nice to meet you!" She opened her bag and pulled out an acid green pen and a fancy notebook. "I'm so glad that you agreed to do this interview with me, I'm sure it will be a great contribution to the paper."  
  
Harry frowned and went to pick up his basketball.  
  
Rita plopped herself down in one of the deck chairs, patting the one next to her invitingly. "Come sit here, Harry, and we can talk."  
  
Harry reluctantly sat down, trying to look polite while glancing into the house longingly. 'You're gone for nine hours and see what happens to me' he thought to Draco.  
  
"Now, Harry, what made you decide to play basketball over other sports?"  
  
"Er..." Harry said, "I just liked the game I guess." But he was somewhat distracted by her pen, which she was using to write in her notebook.  
  
/An ugly scar, souvenir of a mysterious past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes.../  
  
"Ignore what I'm writing Harry," Rita said firmly. "Now, why did you like basketball?"  
  
Harry scowled, "I told you, it was no big decision, I just liked the game, and it turned out that I was good at it."  
  
Rita rose on heavily penciled eyebrow. "Come now, you must have tried other sports, don't be afraid to tell us, it's perfectly normal for you to try other things."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, he felt strangely like he was getting "The Talk."  
  
"Now, how do you feel about starting a whole new school, nervous? Nearly a thousand people that you don't know, it must be oddly frightening."  
  
"Not really," Harry sighed, "I mean, I've already met a bunch of people going to school with me." He paused, "Well, nervous yes, but who wouldn't be?" His insides squirmed uncomfortably after he spoke.  
  
"Now in your last game, you scored nearly forty points, according the records... How did that feel?"  
  
"It was normal," Harry muttered, "that's around how many I usually score per game."  
  
Rita smiled, showing her dull, slightly stained teeth. "How does it feel to be the number one junior athlete in the country?" She asked next, her pen ready to write some lie or another about him.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Harry said sullenly, slumping down in his chair, "I'd rather be a normal kid, then some famous jock."  
  
"Good point, now, this scar of yours, the one on your forehead... where did it come from?"  
  
Harry grabbed his basketball, stood up and glared at her. "I think the interview is over." He snapped. "Please leave."  
  
"Come now, Harry-"  
  
"Now!" With that he turned on his heal and stalked into the house, locking the door firmly behind him. He was sure he saw a flash from the camera before he yanked the curtains closed.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Harry ranted; heading into the kitchen and yanking open the door to the basement. "She has absolutely no right to ask me something like that! That is one of the most personal - secret - AUGH! I hate her!"  
  
He threw himself down on his bed, reaching for his telephone, dialing Dean's number.  
  
Moments later he was talking to his old boyfriend, and feeling more and more relaxed as he vented.  
  
===  
  
Dinner that night was tense. James and Lily kept looking at each other nervously, and Harry was still glowering about Rita Skeeter.  
  
"We found a good doctor," James said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry grunted.  
  
"Sweetheart," Lily asked, looking concerned, "are you okay? You've barely eaten your dinner..."  
  
"I'm fine." Harry sighed, "I'm just a little angry with that stupid reporter. She has no sense of respect, asked me about my scar..."  
  
James winced. "Well, if you can stand anything else happening today, your mother and I have something to tell you. Something that's going to change our whole family."  
  
Harry looked up, intensely curious. "What, are we moving again?"  
  
"No, nothing like that." Lily said, moving one hand to grip her husbands, and discreetly placing the other on her stomach. "Baby, I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "WHAT?!" He cried.  
  
"I'm pregnant, nearly two months along. That's why your father and I went to the doctor's today. I'm so excited," Lily continued, her whole face glowing, "won't it be amazing, having a little brother or sister to teach everything you know?"  
  
Harry was silent. "So, I'm going to have a little brother?"  
  
"Or sister," James said quickly, "we're not sure of the gender yet."  
  
"A brother," Harry mused, a small smile on his face. "That'll be cool, I have no use for a sister, and so, it'll have to be a boy." He smiled at his parents and got up to give them both hugs. "I'll think of this as a semi- late birthday present."  
  
"Well," Lily said, hugging her son back, "It's nice to know you approve. And when it's a girl, I'm going to laugh in your face. Just because it's what you deserve. Cheeky little boy."  
  
"Careful, mum," Harry grinned, "wouldn't want to over stress, it might harm the baby."  
  
He received a playful slap to the head. "Don't talk to your mother like that," James laughed, "she's in a very delicate state."  
  
Harry laughed as well. And hearing his mother's growl of mock fury only made him laugh harder.  
  
===  
  
The phone rang that night, and Harry was almost too sleepy to answer it. He put down his sketchbook and reached for his phone. "Hello," suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Draco!" Harry cried, "What's up, are you okay? How's France?"  
  
"France is boring," Draco laughed, "the trip wasn't too bad, and there was this girl that kept hitting on me though. My father wasn't too pleased with it."  
  
"Neither am I," Harry muttered, "you're mine!"  
  
"Geez," Draco laughed again, "possessive much?"  
  
There was a pause. "No?"  
  
"Whatever," Draco sighed, "listen, I can't talk long, I just wanted to give you our hotel phone number and room number though it probably won't do any good, because Father and I are supposed to be out together all tomorrow. But anyway..." Draco rattled off a phone number, and then his room number, Harry scribbling in down.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon," Draco said, "my dad just walked into the room and is looking at me funny." There was a muffled voice on the other end of the phone, before, "Talk to you soon, Harry."  
  
"I miss you," Harry whispered. "Bye." . . . ======================================== . . . . . . AN Review and I'll update. . . . . . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

AN Hey all, another chapter for you! I've decided to try and update every monday, which should give me the week and weekends to write the chapters out and everything. I know you'll love this arrangement, even though it will undoubtedly stress me to unknown levels. Oh well!  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
=========================================  
  
Chapter 3  
A week before school started Harry found himself standing inside Hogwarts High School, talking to Mr. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. He really was quite a remarkable man, he had a long, pure white beard, the reached nearly down to his waist, making him seem a hundred and fifty years old. Yet he still managed to skip up and down the stairs like a mountain goat.  
  
"We're very happy to have you with us, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "now, there's just the matter of signing you up for your classes, and such. I'm afraid that your new classmates did this in the spring last term, so there might not be much to choose from."  
  
Harry nodded and followed the man down a hallway. They stopped in front of the counseling center. "This is Mrs. McGonagall's office, she will be your counselor." Dumbledore said, pointing to a frosted glass door. There was a skull and crossbones painted on the glass that a surly looking janitor was trying to scrub off.  
  
"It looks better, Argus," Dumbledore said, cheerfully, "at least it doesn't say "Priss Queen" any more."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
"Now, Harry, Mrs. McGonagall isn't here at the moment, so I'll be filling out your class schedule for you, is that alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed the man into the strictly ordered office. He sat down, looking around interestedly.  
  
"Alright, Harry, your old school headmaster, Mr. Fauker wrote us during the summer, with your marks and such, so how about we base your classes on that? It seems that you are a very fine math student. Top of your class, weren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded, liking this man more and more. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Though, history seemed to be one of your weaker subjects. I'm sorry to say, that our history teacher, Mr. Binns, is also rather boring. Sorry." He laughed before continuing. "Now, at Hogwarts, we have a seven period day. Six classes and a study hall. Homeroom is a twenty minute check-in right before first period. The announcements are also read at this time, along with a list of after-school activities, club get together's and such. Here, you also turn in all your homework from the previous night. We feel that this way you are given an equal amount of time to complete it."  
  
Harry nodded, "that makes sense..."  
  
"Now, about your schedule... I'm afraid, that since you would be going into second year Latin, it has to be a second period class, is that alright?" Harry nodded, "So, what would you like to have first? We have an open space in an honors Algebra 2 class, and also it seems we have a history course there."  
  
"Algebra," Harry said quickly.  
  
"That's what I figured. Now, It says your elective is art, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Forth period art. Now, history and Honors English... let me see..." The headmaster started flipping through a stack of papers on McGonagall's desk. "Mr. Lupin has a third period English course I'm sure you would find very interesting, and Binn's doesn't teach sixth or seventh period Junior history course, which I guess will leave it at fifth. Does that sound alright to you?" He passed a rough copy of a schedule across the desk and Harry picked up it, scanning it carefully.  
  
"Homeroom with Miss Trelawny... first period math," Harry read, "second; Latin, third-" He continued on, taking a look at each course and the teachers name next to it. "But, sir," he said hesitantly, "I have no sixth or seventh period."  
  
Mr. Dumbledore took the paper back. "Oh! Silly me, I forgot study hall and Chemistry, Honors student, weren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Sixth period Honors Chemistry with Professor Snape. Which leaves seventh with study hall." He scribbled it down before turning to his computer and began typing it out. "So, Harry, tell me, were you going to do any after-school activities, as mediator of Art Club, I'm forced to tell you that it's a lot of fun, and also the fall play is supposed to be a big success this year. What's more, there are come more outdoors things. Rock climbing club, Saturday club, dance committees and such."  
  
Harry smiled. "I was planning on joining Art Club, and I've been tricked into joining the play. And, I'll be playing basketball, of course."  
  
"Tricked," Dumbledore mused, "you don't seem one easy to trick. It must have been your mother. They always seem to get you young people involved in things."  
  
"Partly my mother," Harry said, suddenly looking down at his hands, "mostly my boyfriend."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the computer, "Boyfriend? Really?"  
  
Harry nodded, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised. You've been in this town for what, two months, and you've already found a boyfriend. That's quite a talent, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry grinned. "It was actually more like, an hour."  
  
The headmaster's eyebrows went up a little more as he continued poking his way through the keyboard. They sat in silence until the printer began humming, spitting out a copy of Harry's schedule and his book list. Dumbledore handed them to him, along with a recommended reading list and a map of the school. "These books are your course books, you'll receive them in your classes. These are books we recommend that you read during the school year, you don't have to, of course, but we feel it broadens the students mind."  
  
Harry nodded, glancing over it and noticing that he already had read most of the books there.  
  
"School starts at eight next Monday, it's over at three. Upper classman, such as yourself, are permitted to leave school grounds for lunch, and as tradition we have a welcoming back Con (assembly) at the beginning of the year. It begins at seven o'clock. The football team will be promoted a little there, and the cheerleaders will be performing a bit, along with a few clubs and such. It should be fun." He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.  
  
Harry took it, smiling widely. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Potter."  
===  
Harry made his way out of the school, taking next to no time at all. He sat down on the stone steps outside the main doors and proceeded to wait for his mother to pick him up. He began flipping idly through the papers Dumbledore had given him, and didn't react when a car pulled into the far end of the parking lot and made it's way over to the sidewalk closest to him.  
  
His head snapped up, however, when a clear, familiar, much missed voice hailed him.  
  
"Hey, Potter, are you just going to sit there all afternoon looking cute, or are you going to come over here and say hello?"  
  
Harry sprang to his feet, "Draco? When did you get back?! You're not supposed to be back till Friday!" He abandoned his seat on the steps and rushed down to his boyfriends side, embracing him tightly and claiming his mouth instantly.  
  
"Father got sick, so we came back early," Draco explained when they parted for air. "We got back last night, and I would have called you - but I was rather tired."  
  
"It's alright," Harry assured him, grinning and placing another kiss on his boyfriends mouth. "But, what are you doing *here*?"  
  
"Well, I do come around here nine months out of the year, I thought I'd merely get a headstart this year."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and Draco relented.  
  
"Okay, I stopped by your house first, looking for you, but your mum said you were registering here, so I offered to pick you up." He grinned again. "Now, get in the car you lazy little annoyance. Honestly, making me pick you up from school... what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I have a few ideas," Harry grinned cheekily, slapping Draco's backside and skipping to the passenger side of the car. He got in, but Draco was still standing, watching him carefully.  
  
Eventually, however, he got into the car and started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. He cast a curious look over at the raven haired boy next to him. "Hey, Harry," he asked, "how long were you and Dean dating before you-"  
  
"Nine months and three days." Harry answered promptly.  
  
Draco's face fell. "Oh, okay."  
  
"However, we also didn't progress to making out in public until about three months after we got together, and we did get further then kissing multiple times, so..."  
  
Draco perked back up. "Oh, okay, so there are a few perks!"  
===  
Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter didn't make it into the newspaper, until the last day of Summer Vacation, and, traditionally, the first day of classes. On the second page of the sports section, was a very large color photograph of him playing basketball, one of the shots the paunchy man had gotten without Harry noticing. Underneath the picture was a flashy headline.  
  
"Junior Athlete Among Us." James read, his nose wrinkled in disgust, before continuing to read the article. "Mr. Harry Potter, just recently moved up here with his parents, is indeed one of the Nations most prized Junior Athletes. His main sport, basketball...."  
  
"You mean only sport," Lily cut in, buttering a piece of toast.  
  
James nodded, "...comes fascinatingly easy to him. Potter, who has been playing basketball for as long as he can remember, says that the game just felt right to him." James here paused and rolled his eyes. "Which is no surprise, seeing how he manages to average a score of forty points a game. After that, our conversation went on to his new school, Hogwarts High School, which he will be attending as a Junior. 'I guess I'm a little nervous about starting at a new school,' Harry says, 'But I'm sure that all the people there will be great.' What's more, Mr. Potter went on, mentioning that he had already met a few students, and that they were "extremely nice.""  
  
"If I ever said that phrase," Harry's voice said from the doorway, "I'd shoot myself. Don't tell me she finally published that dumb article."  
  
James waved the paper at him. "Afraid so, kiddo."  
  
Harry sighed. "If you wouldn't mind burning it... I'd be much obliged."  
  
"I'll burn it first thing." James promised, putting down the article and grinning at his son. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
"Hermione, Draco and I were going to head over to the mall and do a bit of shopping." Harry answered. "For clothes and things, I already got the practical supplies last week with Draco, after I registered."  
  
"You paid for your own school supplies?" Lily asked, slightly surprised.  
  
Harry nodded and moved to sit down in his usual seat at the table.  
  
Lily set down a plate for him before returning to the stove. "I'll give you the credit card then," she said, "even if clothes are more expensive then binders and backpacks."  
  
Harry grinned his thanks, picking up his fork and biting into his breakfast.  
===  
"Alright, boys," Hermione cried, tugging her two friends into the mall behind her. "Let's get to shopping!" She directed the two boys into a department store, heading directly for the men's department, and began pulling clothes off racks, seemingly at random. She then shoved the clothes into their arms and dragged them over to the dressing rooms.  
  
Harry sighed, but neither he nor Draco bothered to protest. It was almost scary, Harry reflected, how similar Hermione and his old friend Hannah Abbott were. He emerged moments later wearing some of the clothes that Hermione had selected for him.  
  
"The pants are good, but the shirt's not right." Hermione said circling him carefully, before turning to Draco, who had just emerged, looking at Hermione as though she were the whole firing squad. "How is it you seem to look good in everything you get!" She demanded, staring at him and reaching over to adjust the color on his ice-blue three quater sleeve shirt.  
  
"You look nice, Draco." Harry grinned. "These next nine months and three days might just go by a little faster with those clothes."  
  
Draco flushed.  
  
"Harry, you try this shirt, Draco you take his - I think that color might suit you more."  
  
Draco smiled widely and walked over to Harry's side, quickly and efficiently striping the shirt off of Harry and whistling appreciatively, causing Harry's face to do a slow burn.  
  
This went on in nearly every store at the mall. When they had finally escaped, Harry and Draco carrying Hermione's bags as well as their own, the two boys were begging for mercy. Draco was on the verge of speeding back to Harry's house, in a good attempt to get back to his manor.  
  
"Wow," Draco said, remaining in the car and consulting his watch. "Look at the time... I should go and - er - sleep! That's right, I should get some sleep. Need to be up bright and early tomorrow, after all!"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, getting out of the car and dragging her many, many shopping bags out after her. She stood waiting as Harry leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.  
  
"Can I spend the night at your house?" He asked softly against Draco's lips, "I'm kind of afraid of Hermione right now. She's got that look in her eyes."  
  
Draco chuckled, "What look? And, sorry. But my excuse is to get some sleep. That won't happen if you're over. By the way, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "The look that she wants to pick out an outfit for her and me and I'm doomed to help her. And, no thanks, but I'll see you at the assembly, right? You'll save me a seat?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I have to be there early anyway, because Jazz Choir tryout's are early, before the 'welcome back thing'."  
  
"You have to try out?" Harry asked, kissing him lightly.  
  
"Just for show. I'm a shoo-in. I'll probably sing tomorrow, to open the dumb thing."  
  
"I'd like to hear you sing." Harry said shyly.  
  
"Hello," Hermione called impatiently, cutting into their conversation. "Harry, come on, we still need to decide on what outfit you're going to wear tomorrow! You have to make a good impression, you know!"  
  
Harry whimpered, "don't leave me," he whispered against Draco's lips.  
  
"Sorry, babe," Draco grinned, "but this is your house, and I've got to go. Call me when you're done?"  
  
Harry pouted. "Fine." He slowly moved away from Draco and began gathering his things. Just as slowly, (and with a little more wiggling of his bum then necessary) he got out of the car. He heard Draco's growl, before he pulled out his shopping bags, and shut the door. He then went over to the driver's side and leaned in the open window, receiving a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Draco grinned, before turning up his music and driving away, leaving Harry to his fate.  
===  
Thanks to Harry's nerves, he woke up nearly half and hour before his alarm was due to go off. He groaned and got out of bed, knowing it was hopeless to try and sleep any more. He stumbled into the bathroom before changing into his running clothes and setting out, running in the dim pre-dawn light.  
  
He got back and jumped into the shower, trying to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal to be starting school in just an hour. And that it wasn't a big deal to be facing hundreds of new faces that would do nothing but judge him. Especially since Hermione had forced him to agree to 'competing in a small event in the Con'. And it definitely wasn't a big deal if they knew he was gay or not, because he wasn't even going to bother hiding it. In fact, when he saw Draco, he was going to go and kiss him, in front of the school if he had to!  
  
Because he was perfectly confident with himself! And he knew that no matter what, Draco wouldn't judge him!  
  
After his shower, Harry dressed in the outfit Hermione had picked out for him. A pair of off white khaki's, a loose white tee-shirt and a nice pair of brown sandals. He put in his contacts and went up the stairs into the kitchen, greeting his parents and quickly ate his waffles.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Harry picked up his backpack and opened the door. Hermione was standing there, in a green and silver cheerleading skirt, top and matching green shoes. They didn't even say a word, just got into Harry's car, heading directly towards school.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Someone called when Harry had parked, "where'd you pick up the babe?" A cheerleader ran up to Hermione's side and began batting her eyelashes wildly at Harry.  
  
The latter, rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "I'll see you later, Mione," he said, picking up his bag and pocketing his keys. He then began the seemingly endless trek out of the parking lot and into the school. A large group of fat boys were standing outside the main doors, sneers painted on each of their faces.  
  
"Well, well, well," A blond, pink and porky boy shaped blob said, seemingly the leader of the "Fat Mob". "What's this, a new boy?"  
  
"Let him through, Dudley Dursley," Hermione said from behind him. "You might be able to flatten and tackle people on the football field, but that means nothing off of it."  
  
The boy scowled at Hermione, but he obviously knew better then to fight with her.  
  
"Oh, come on Mione," Harry protested after the head cheerleader had steered him away, "I could have taken him! Or at least insulted him with big words that he can't understand!"  
  
"Yes, well, you don't want to get into a fight on your first day of school. Now, find your locker, and I'll have Ron show you where the gym is, alright? I've got to go and tell the other cheerleaders what we're doing."  
  
Harry nodded and began searching down the hallway he was in for his locker. Noting that his locker number started with a three, and all the lockers around him started with two's, Harry found a flight of stairs and continued to look for his locker, finding it right at the end of the hallway. He was pleased to find it was one of the wider one's before he quickly opened the lock, seeing that some things had already been placed on the shelf. A note was tapped to the inside of the door.  
  
Harry peeled it off. "Harry, put your books on the bottom, binders on top, alright? I'll see you in homeroom. You have Trelawny, don't you? Talk to you later, babe. Draco."  
  
Harry grinned and began unloading his binders and folders onto the top shelf next to Draco's. They contrasted nicely, Harry's dark blue things, and Draco' plain white.  
  
Just as he was finishing, a boy with a head of red hair approached him in the seemingly empty hall. Which was logical, Harry reflected, considering that it wasn't even seven yet.  
  
"Harry?" The boy asked, smiling easily at him.  
  
"Yeah, and you must be Ron." Harry responded, smiling and closing his locker door. Ron motioned that Harry should follow him, and Harry hurried after him down the hallway.  
  
"Mione said that I should show you around, help you get used to Hogwarts, it can be a bit confusing. I should know, my first year it took me a week to figure out how to get from my locker to the cafeteria."  
  
Harry laughed, not mentioning that he had already had a tour of the school and had memorized the map Dumbledore had given him. He liked Ron, and feel immediately at ease with him. They talked lightly on their way to the gym, but as they got closer, Harry's nerves returned with a vengeance. Unwillingly, he hesitated a moment before following the red head into the room.  
  
The bleachers were packed with students, all talking to each other loudly. A few students were standing on the opposite side of the gym, Harry supposed that they would be preforming, leaning against the wall or talking in groups. Hermione was there, talking to the cheerleaders, and Draco was talking to an unfriendly looking man with greasy dark chin length hair. Another man approached them, also with dark hair, but this one much more friendly looking. The first man scowled before turning back to Draco.  
  
Harry shook his head before turning and following Ron into the bleachers. The lights dimmed a few minutes later, and everybody stopped talking as Dumbledore walked up to the microphone in the middle of the room.  
  
"Welcome and welcome back," he said into the stillness. "I'm proud to see so many faces out here today." There were a few cheers. "I'm also proud to introduce Draco Malfoy, who will be singing a song of his own choice."  
  
The room quieted expectantly as Draco took Dumbledore's spot and music began pounding through the room. The blond danced a bit along to the beat, winking and blowing kisses into the crowd. There were a few more cheers, before Draco finally began singing.  
  
Harry sat in shock. Draco was singing his favorite song, his gray eyes searching through the crowd, even as he danced, until they were locked with Harry's. But the song, coming from Draco, was even better and the words meaning more then they had before. The tune, dancing along with Draco's vocals was enrapturing the entire school. All too soon, the song was over and Draco bowed into the cheering and clapping before retreating back against the wall, where the cheerleaders were doing kicks and shaking their pom-poms.  
  
Next moment, the girls in green and silver and rushed out to the middle of the floor, and preformed a routine and pulling off moves Harry had never seen before. Group after group went, football, drama club, dance team... a whole variety of things. Finally, Hermione made her way to the microphone, gesturing for silence.  
  
"We're going to have a little mixed sports competition," she announced, "with some people that have volunteered. Could you guys come down here?"  
  
Harry stood up and he made his way down to the floor with five others, and another cheerleader came away from the wall.  
  
"Now, we've been divided into teams," Hermione announced, once they were all standing in the middle of the floor. "The first person, will have to take this basketball, and shoot it into the hoop over there," she held up a basketball and pointed to one of the hoops. The next person who will be waiting under the hoop will grab the ball and run and score a touchdown over there." She pointed again. "Then, the ball will be dribbled back down by our soccer players and then they'll pass it to their respective basketball player. But before the player can shoot, a cheerleader will back flip their side and tag them. Who ever finishes first, wins."  
  
She quietly turned to the group and listed who was grouped with who. Then she turned to her group. "Harry, you start and finish, Dennis you're running, Neville you do soccer, okay?"  
  
They all nodded and moved into their possessions.  
  
Someone came over and handed Harry and the boy he was going against basketballs.  
  
"Good luck," the boy muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, brightly.  
  
A whistle blew and Harry shot the ball, right there from half-court. It arched beautifully and swished in without touching the net. Next moment, Dennis, holding the ball, charged past Harry. Half a minute later, Neville streaked over to him, and the other football player ran by in the other direction. Hermione began a series of impressive looking back handsprings, and tagged Harry, the second cheerleader right behind her. Harry didn't even waste any time. He just shot the ball again from half-court. Watching as it went in.  
  
The crowd was roaring, and Harry allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.  
===  
"Harry, that was amazing!" Ron said excitedly when he had caught up with the latter.  
  
"That?" Harry asked surprised, "that was nothing. I could do that blindfolded." He waved his hand dismissively.  
  
Ron looked doubtful but didn't say anything more. "Who's your homeroom?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, just handed Ron his neatly folded schedule. Ron glanced at it before handing it back and the two boys continued walking until they reached Harry's locker. Draco, it seemed, had already been there and Harry quickly grabbed a binder before following Ron towards room three-twelve.  
  
Draco was standing talking to someone just inside the doorway and Harry draped his arms over the blonds shoulders. "You had to sing *that* song, didn't you?" He teased.  
  
Draco smiled over his shoulder at him. "Yep."  
  
Harry grinned and let go of his boyfriend whispering "cheeky" in his ear as he did.  
  
Draco chuckled and continued talking to the person Harry now recognized as Neville. But, Neville wasn't to interested in his and Draco's conversation anymore.  
  
"Aren't you Harry Potter?" Neville asked, his voice a little strange, his hands moving in front of him. Sign language, Harry realized, then Neville must be deaf.  
  
"Yes," Harry said clearly, "And you're Neville, right?" His own clumsy attempts at sign language seemed to get his question across, though Neville did laugh.  
  
"Yeah," he said, dropping his hands to his side. "I read that article in the newspaper about you, I thought it was pretty impressive."  
  
Draco cast Harry a curious look at the mention of the article but didn't bother saying anything.  
  
"I thought it was annoying," Harry smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"To each his own," Neville replied, his hands moving again. "Would you like me to teach you sign language?"  
  
Harry grinned, "sure, that'd be cool!"  
  
Before either boy could say anything more, or Draco could comment, a woman who strongly resembled a glittering insect. She was holding what looked like a stack of computer printouts. "Take your seats," she said in a loud, yet misty voice. "Where ever you sit will be your seat for the rest of the semester."  
  
Everybody shot to a seat. Harry ended up right behind Hermione and next to Draco, in the very back row, closest to the door.  
  
The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Trelawny, before taking role and laying out the rules. "This year," she said, "we're having a new homework system-"  
  
"We're not having homework?" The fat boy from outside the school, Dudley, called.  
  
Nobody laughed.  
  
"No, Mr. Dursley. You're homework will be turned in to me every morning. Or more specifically, into your file, before you leave this room. Now, also every morning, as is tradition with my homeroom classes, we will begin with horoscopes. I find them fascinating, and I'm sure you will too. Now," she began passing out her handouts. "For your first piece of homework, I would like to fill these out and return them to me tomorrow."  
  
The intercom clicked on just then, accompanied with a bell, cutting off the classes groans. A monotone voice filled the room and Harry ignored it, looking over his "homework". He quietly snorted at it before stashing it in his binder. The announcements ended and another bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said, standing up and turning around. "You have McGonagall next right? So do I, walk with me?"  
  
Harry nodded, picking up his things and placing a lightning fast kiss on Draco's lips before following the girl out of the room.  
===  
The day went on like that, people staring at him in the hallways, their whispers following him like bloodhounds. The more "brave" ones would come up and talk to him. Such as Seamus, who Harry had a few of classes with. By the time Harry collapsed into a chair in the library for his study hall, he had already received a lengthy math assignment, and a demand from Professor Snape, the greasy haired man from the gym, that the class memorize the first twenty-five elements from the periodic table. A body sat down next to him, and gentle hand pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Tired?" Draco asked, his hand moving to rest on Harry's, which was playing with his pen.  
  
"Partly, more annoyed really," Harry muttered, looking over at his boyfriend. "Would you believe how many people came up to me today. Some even wanted autographs!" His voice was low, to accommodate the quiet atmosphere. "One girl asked me out."  
  
"Why would they want autographs?" Draco asked, digging in his backpack and pulling out his chemistry work.  
  
"Um..." Harry said, his hands now playing nervously with his pen. "Did I ever mention to you that I'm the most valued basketball player in the country?"  
  
Draco froze. "What?"  
  
Harry gulped, now extremely nervous. "Um, did you happen to see the newspaper yesterday, the second page of the sports section?"  
  
Draco shook his head, his gray eyes narrowed.  
  
Harry squeaked. "Erm, there's kind of this article about me in it... that Rita Skeeter wrote over the summer."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked quietly, though his eyes burned with a sudden repressed anger.  
  
"I didn't want you to judge me, like you're doing now." Harry whispered, "and I was scared that you would only be dating me for the game, and not the player."  
  
"Logical," Draco muttered, snapping open his binder and pulling out his periodic table.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you Draco?" Harry asked quietly, pulling out his math. "It's just, I went out with someone once, and they had been using me for my title... and it really hurt. I didn't want that to happen again."  
  
Draco's shoulders slumped a little, a small smile playing on his lips. "I could never stay mad at you for long. I'm sorry I got so offended... I'm just going to have to fight harder to keep you know, that's all. With all your new admirers... now, shut up and let me study!"  
  
Harry grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's temple before concentrating on his already half completed Algebra homework. It was extremely easy, and he finished it in fifteen minutes, then he snatched Draco's chemistry.  
  
"A kiss for each right answer," he proclaimed, cutting off Draco's protests. "And if they're all correct, something a little better."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hydrogen, oxygen, and Lithium." Harry said, randomly choosing three off of the list. He had already memorized that table, in the eight grade. And had recited them, one second slower then Blaize. Still, Harry figured that saying the whole periodic table in less then three minutes was still impressive.  
  
"H, O, and Li." Draco answered.  
  
Harry made three tally marks on some scrap paper, before listing off three more. Three more tally's. Harry got to the bottom of the list.  
  
"Mercury, and if you get this right, you get a special present, much better then kisses." He slipped his hand down to Draco's thigh, tracing tiny circles on his inner leg.  
  
Draco's eyes went blank and glassy. "Mercury," he whispered desperately, "um... it's..."  
  
Harry slowly started moving his hand away from its place on Draco's leg.  
  
"No, wait! Don't! It's, it's... HG!" He practically shouted out the answer, earning them in a visit from Madam Pince, their study-hall supervisor.  
  
"What are you two boys doing?" She asked, brandish a feather duster at them.  
  
"Studying," Harry smiled innocently. "We need to memorize this list of elements for chemistry. Professor Snape hinted that there would be a test on it tomorrow."  
  
The woman frowned, "just keep it down back here." She turned her gaze to Draco, who was looking rather flushed.  
  
"Are you alright, boy?" She asked, regarding him carefully.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, his voice tight. "I'm, ah... fine."  
  
Harry was still grinning wildly.  
  
The librarian just rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering to herself about noisy children. Draco suddenly slumped over with a almost inaudible sigh, his head hitting the table, though he didn't seem to mind. He was thinking privately to himself that this way of studying definitely beat out books.  
  
"Much better then kisses," he said quietly after he had recovered.  
  
"I don't think you're going to have to fight to keep me, Draco," Harry whispered moving his hand back to the table top. "Because unless you do something incredibility stupid, there's very little possibility that I'm giving you up."  
===  
By the end of the next week, most of the students had successfully switched into "school mode".  
  
Harry was sitting in homeroom, receiving a backrub from Draco. The announcements were being read, this time by a more energy filled person. Harry glanced around the room at his new friends and was startled to find Seamus Finnigan looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. It made him uncomfortable so he looked back down at his desk, rolling his shoulders a bit as Draco's talented hands continued to rub.  
  
There was a break in the talking before an announcements came about try outs for the fall play.  
  
Draco bent down, his voice tickling Harry's ear slightly. "We're going to do that," he whispered.  
  
"Why?" Harry whined quietly, "you know I can't sing! And you'll probably get the lead, and have to kiss some girl... and then I'll be all jealous."  
  
He twisted around and saw Draco's amused expression. "Don't try to worm out of it, Potter," he smiled, "you already promised."  
  
Harry's shoulders slumped, admitting his defeat. "When are tryouts?"  
  
"Tonight at eight," Draco's eyes were excited.  
  
"Fine, come and get me tonight. What's the play?"  
  
"'Oklahoma.' It's supposed to be really good. Thanks for doing this with me, Harry." The backrub began again and didn't end until the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.  
===  
Tryouts were hell. Harry had the misfortune of going first, and he was sure that he heard glass breaking in the back of the room. He was then recommended to be stage manager. Not that Harry minded, the less singing, the better.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, did perfect. His vocal piece was good, his acting was amazing, and most of the room was blown away.  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy! Just wonderful!" The director, Mr. Lockhart cried, clapping wildly when Draco had finished. "You'll be perfect for Curly." The man looked down at his roster. "Miss Lavender Brown, if you please."  
  
A pretty brown haired girl got up and made her way to the stage. While she was singing, Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "I told you," he whispered. "You're on stage, and I'm already behind it."  
  
Draco grinned. "You were right when you said you couldn't sing." He joked quietly, "you were awful!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lavender, who had just finished her song, and had begun reading her lines.  
  
"That was wonderful, dear." Lockhart said when she finished. The auditions continued on until the very last person had stepped off the stage. "I think that's was all of you, was it not?" When nobody said anything he continued. "I'm sure that this play will be a complete success, with all you wonderful little Shakespere's..."  
  
"Doesn't he mean 'actors'" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"...and me directing it, of course, we can do no wrong."  
  
The room rolled its eyes.  
  
"Now, all of you need to head home, and don't forget to pick up a copy of the script. The list of cast will be up in front of my office tomorrow by lunch. Hope to see you all then. And, Mr. Potter, a word?"  
  
Draco cast Harry a symphetic look, muttering a quick, "I'll meet you outside," before heading out the door, leaving his boyfriend to his fate.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, were you going to be stage manager for me?" Lockhart asked, walking up to Harry, who stood next to the stage.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Excellent. If you could find some people to help with advertising and building the sets and such, I would be very pleased. It's not every day that Hogwarts High School has a chance to put on such a famous play. I'm just glad that I'm here to put it together. Did you know that I was the top of my class in acting school, nearly everyone was my friend, all my teachers loved me..."  
  
Harry nodded politely, privately wondering if the man was such a good actor why he was stuck as head of the Drama Program at a high school.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go then, Harry. It was nice meeting you..." Lockhart smiled, his bright white teeth nearly blinding Harry, who grimaced nicely and quickly walked out to the door, towards the parking lot.  
  
He was joined by Seamus Finnigan. "What did Lockhart want?"  
  
"He wants me to find a stage crew," Harry said, smiling at his friend. "Any ideas who I can ask?"  
  
"I'll help," Seamus said, tentatively. "I know a little bit about building set platforms."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, grinning. "That'd be great! Thanks!"  
  
Seamus smiled, seemingly relived and the two continued walking out of the school and into the parking lot, where Draco was leaning against his car, looking annoyed.  
  
When Harry and Seamus approached, the blond moved away from his car and embraced Harry, kissing him thoroughly. He moved away, glancing at Seamus.  
  
"See you Monday, Seamus." He said lightly, unlocking the car door for Harry and smiling at the other boy.  
  
Seamus nodded and went to his own car, while Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, why did you do that?" He asked, frowning at the other. "Seamus knows that we're together, he's not going to try anything."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he knows." Draco said sulkily.  
  
Harry didn't say anything for most of the ride, and eventually, Draco began squirming.  
  
"Come on, Harry, Seamus is known for being a player. If he sees something and he wants it, next to nothing can stop him from getting it. And I've seen the way he looks at you." He pulled into Harry's driveway. "I just don't want to loose you."  
  
Harry sighed, but had to smile. "Who would know you're so protective over little ol' me." He teased, leaning over to kiss Draco for being cute. "Well, to make up for it you're going to a movie with me tomorrow. No complaints!"  
  
Draco faked a groan.  
  
"And you're paying." Harry added. "Now, get your arse out of the car and come talk to my parents, they're starting to wonder why you never come over any more."  
  
Draco smiled but got out of his car and followed Harry inside the house none the less. James and Lily were sitting in the living room. Lily was curled up next to her husband, reading a book, and James was sitting, continuously running a hand through her hair. They sat up when they heard Harry and Draco come in.  
  
"Say hello to the new school male lead in the play!" Harry announced, smiling widely.  
  
"Really son?" James asked, looking impressed.  
  
"He's over there." Harry added, pointing at Draco.  
  
"Well, that makes more sense," Lily smiled, putting her book down. "Hello, Draco."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Draco smiled, sitting down. Harry collapsed in his lap. "Congratulations about your new baby."  
  
Lily smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "Thank you."  
  
"Do you know its gender yet?"  
  
"Not yet," James smiled, "we won't know for a few months yet. Heck, we thought that Harry was going to be a girl until he came out. It was... a surprise to say the least. We had the prettiest name picked out for him, Amber Haley."  
  
"That's so cute!" Draco exclaimed, trying desperately not to laugh at his boyfriend. His attempts were in vain, as both he and the Potter parents began laughing helplessly.  
  
"I think it's a boy." Harry stated, pouting and trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm betting on a girl." Lily smiled at Draco, a spark of laughter still in her green orbs.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and the conversation continued into the night, only stopping when Harry, who was *still* sitting on Draco, became so relaxed that he fell asleep in his boyfriends embrace.  
  
"Well, that settles it," Lily said, standing up. "Draco, could you help me bring him downstairs? You're free to stay the night here, I'll make up the couch for you."  
  
Draco stayed the night, but he didn't sleep on the couch.  
===  
When Harry arrived at school that Wednesday, he had a little surprise waiting for him right outside the doors. Namely, the Blob Mob had finally decided to begin bullying him.  
  
"Look boys, it's Potty," Dursley jeered, "our own little gay boy. So, Potty, what's it feel like to be queer? Take it up the arse much?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. He had been bullied before about being gay, but it still made him feel like punching Dudley in the face. And besides, after the first time that had happened, he had never been bullied again. "Would you like me to demonstrate for you how it feels?"  
  
The Blob Mob collectively took a step back, but Dursley took a step forward. "I doubt that you could even hit me hard enough to leave a bruise, you freak."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed a little more. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A little smirk appeared on Harry's face and he dropped his bookbag, flexing his arm muscles. "You remember that I can shoot a basketball from halfcourt," he reminded the boy harshly, the smirk widening. "And you might not know this, but I am fully trained in the martial arts, I could take you out in a second."  
  
Before Dudley could answer, Harry let his fist fly, hitting the blob of fat and feeling his fist sink into the rolls of skin. Dudley howled in pain and sent his own fist flying. It missed of course, and Harry kicked out, contacting behind Dudley's knee and felling the boy. He was pretty sure that the ground shook with the force of a small earthquake.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" He heard a screeching voice say from behind the small mountain in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Defending myself." Harry answered.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall made her way around Dudley, who was apparently knocked out from the force of his fall. "From what, precisely?"  
  
"From them." Harry said, gesturing to the Blob Mob vaguely. The group of boys were staring at him in shock.  
  
McGonagall sighed. "I think you and the headmaster will need to have a little chat about the school rules regarding fighting." Harry sighed and followed the woman to Dumbledore's office.  
===  
"Mr. Potter, why did you deem it necessary to render Mr. Dursley unconscious?"  
  
"I think that is a rather personal matter, headmaster," Harry answered, his green eyes were still burning with anger.  
  
"When it comes to the safety of my students, I think you'll find that I have the power to ask such things, now tell me." The old man looked angry, and Harry suddenly felt ashamed.  
  
"He insulted me."  
  
"How, precisely?"  
  
"The usual. Homosexual stuff, the same thing happened to me in Surry when I came out. You'll find that I... don't take to insults about that very well."  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore mused, "now, I noticed something a little strange about your personal records... that you had almost died when you were smaller, was this something along these lines?"  
  
"No, sir. That was about basketball, and I'd rather not talk about it. Draco doesn't even know about that... you must realize that I'm doing everything in my power not to loose him."  
  
"I've noticed. Especially during study hall... very interesting conversations you have in there." The headmasters eyes were twinkling. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but sometimes you two are too much."  
  
Harry turned bright red.  
  
"Now, about Mr. Dursley... seeing how he was degrading you, he will be punished with a week of suspension... but you, as you retaliated, will have to be suspended for the rest of the day. I'll get somebody to collect your assignments for you."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes sir." He stood up, reaching for his bookbag and taking out his assignments that were due that day. "Could you get these into my homeroom for me? Professor Snape doesn't like me very much, and not turning in homework wouldn't help the cause."  
  
The old man chucked and took the stack of neatly written out assignments. "It won't be a problem."  
  
=========================================  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
.  
  
PS Did anyone else think that Dumbledore was a creepy peeping tom just then? Or was it just me putting more bad thoughts in your minds?  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I just want to make it clear that I do not own the play "Oklohma" I only used it because I've seen it.  
  
  
  
  
AN Alright! New chapter, out right on time too! I'm really good with this every Monday business. Anyway, this chapter basically focuses on Harry, Seamus and Draco - along with Seamus' infatuation. Hope you like!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Two months had gone by after Harry's very short term suspension, and he was settling into school nicely. Meaning that nobody wanted to make him mad, seeing what he did to the school bully. He was also beginning to see a few pluses about history class. For one, it was a class he had with Draco, and Neville. And Neville, true to his word, had been giving Harry lessons in sign language, which allowed them to talk during class. True, his grade wasn't very high in that class, at least he didn't fall asleep during it anymore. Besides, he was very happy to be pulling a B- in history and because he was acing everything else, his parents were thrilled.  
  
So, with school, studying, Draco, and the play occupying all of Harry's time, his mind went into a sort of auto pilot, only reawakening during the moments of free time he had during the weekends, when he played basketball. Seamus, he had found, was an excellent basketball player, and came over often for a round of one on one. And as time wore on, Harry and Seamus became great friends, much to Draco's displeasure.  
  
"Malfoy," Lockhart called, cutting off Draco in the middle of his song, "Poor Jud Is Dead", from where he sat in the front row of the audience. "I think you're a little flat during the second verse, try it over again."  
  
Draco sighed and waited for the song to start playing before he began singing the song yet again. First it was too sharp, then too flat. Then it was good, but not loud enough. Now, flat again. He was beginning to hate Jud and wished he really *was* dead.  
  
"I think it was good," Harry called from where he and Seamus were painting one of the larger set pieces. The Stage Manager, who was really taking on the role of director, as he was always supporting the cast and making sure that everybody knew when to go on and such, sometimes even getting them out of rehearsals, wiped some paint off of his arm. "You had a lot of emotion in it that time, Draco. It's getting better."  
  
"It was good," Lockhart admitted grudgingly, though it was obvious he didn't agree. "You might want to practice that one a little with a tuner, Malfoy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his opposite, Lavender Brown, who was playing Laurey, the female lead. They began going over their lines while the cowboys and the farmers sang one of their songs.  
  
Harry turned towards Padma Patil, who had just walked in holding an armful of costumes. "Harry, come and see the chorus costumes. Parvati and I think we got them right this time."  
  
Harry dropped his paint brush and went over to her side where she was hanging the colorful clothes on a somewhat sturdy picket fence. "They're good, Padma." Harry smiled, "I like how the males match the females." He bent over and checked one a little more closely. "The bottom hem of this one is a little off," he commented, pointing to a purple dress.  
  
Padma nodded and jotted that down. Continuing to write what still needed work on her ever present pocket notebook. "Fix the hems, adust the pant leg lengths, and find hair ribbons." She concluded. "Got it, thanks Harry."  
  
As she hurried off, another girl hurried up to him, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and in charge of advertising for the play. "What do you think of this one, Harry," she asked, holding up a mock-up of what would be the Program.  
  
Harry looked at it and smiled. "Don't let Lockhart see it," he said quietly, his green eyes twinkling, "he won't be pleased to know you all think I'm the director."  
  
Ginny smiled, "but you are," she said. "You're the one getting things done around here."  
  
Harry laughed. "All I have to say is a few less flowers on the front, a font that isn't so thick, and I'd say you've got a great program."  
  
Ginny smiled and thanked him before hurrying off.  
  
Harry nodded and returned to painting the tall house front with Seamus, feeling yet another a stab of pity for the people stuck singing. Every day during school, their voices would be scratchy and harsh, even Draco's. Harry, though he thought Draco's rough voice sounded extremely sexy, hated to see Draco, and the rest of the cast, suffer so much and had begun bringing a throat soothing tea to rehearsals.  
  
It was drunk with much praise.  
  
"Harry," Seamus called, breaking him out of his thoughts, "you missed a spot over there." He gestured with his paintbrush, accidently flinging a bit of paint into Harry's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Harry cried, dropping his brush and rubbing at the paint, "What'd you do that for?" He laughed and flung a bit of paint at Seamus.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Seamus protested. "But I'll kiss it better if you want...?"  
  
"The only one allowed to kiss Harry around here is me." Draco butted in, coming up behind them and throwing a mildly harmful glare at Seamus. "He's mine."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "So kiss me and get back to practicing."  
  
Draco did just that, much to the displeasure of Seamus. The blond then moved to rub the paint out of Harry's hair before going back to the stage and reciting his memorized lines. Draco, by now, could probably recite the whole play if he really wanted to. All the cast and crew members could. Lockhart had been drilling them for so long, coming up to them in the halls and asking them to say a line so that he could correct it.  
  
Practice went on, Lockhart now glancing at his watch. "I guess that will be all, gang." He said at nine thirty, an hour after they were supposed to be out. "Remember, keep memorizeing your lines-"  
  
"And practice your dance steps. Dream about the play while you sleep and don't you dare screw up." Harry and Draco whispered together, finishing what the moronic man was saying to the group.  
  
People around them snickered quietly and the much detested man disappeared, leaving them to clean up.  
  
"Finally!" Lavender sighed, collapsing on the stage and grabbing a paint can, hammering the lid on tightly. "If I had to sing "Oh What a Beautiful Morning" one more time, I was going to kill somebody!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Draco sighed, slumping down and popping his back. "That song, and "Poor Jud is Dead" are pains in my arse. A *tuner*," he snorted.  
  
There were murmurs of agreement.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was pulling out his backpack which he had stowed backstage. "Alright, everybody, drink up," he called, pulling out his thermoses of tea and a stack of cups. "My mum made a double batch tonight. She knows that Lockhart keeps us late on Fridays."  
  
The group gratefully moved towards Harry, each of them taking a full cup and slowing sipping it slowly.  
  
"Tell your mum "thanks", for us," Lavender said, holding her cup as though it were the greatest treasure in the world.  
  
More calls of thanks were heard from everybody there. And finally, they finished cleaning up, allowing everybody to head home for the weekend.  
  
"Hey, guys," Harry called before they all disappeared, "I just wanted to say... I think you're all doing great jobs. And this weekend, forget about the play and just relax. Rest your voices and get plenty of sleep. We all look exhausted."  
  
Everybody smiled at him before the theater was emptied and Harry locked the door behind him. He and his boyfriend then left as well.  
  
"Draco, I wish you wouldn't get to upset over me and Seamus being friends," Harry grumbled to the blond boy as they were walking out towards the parking lot where Harry had parked. "It's annoying. Seamus and I have been friends since school started, and that's all we're going to be. I told you that I wasn't going to leave you!"  
  
Draco huffed and waited for Harry to unlock his door.  
  
"But, I have to admit, it's incredibly sexy when you get all possessive." Harry grinned. "It's Friday, want to do a bit of "studying" at Look Out Hill before I take you home tonight?"  
  
Draco perked up immediately. "Okay."  
  
Nearly an hour later, a very rumpled Draco, wearing his spare set of jeans, as his other ones had a telltale wet spot in the front, stepped out of the car, turning around to face his father.  
  
"Father," he said, a cold mask slipping down to cover his normally warm eyes. "I thought you were in Scotland."  
  
"Trip was delayed," Mr. Malfoy said curtly. "Come, Draco, we need to talk about your grades. You'll excuse us, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry cast a quick look at Draco, who nodded. "Sure, have a good weekend, Draco. We're still on for studying tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"We'll see," Mr. Malfoy said curtly.  
  
Harry exchanged confused glances with Draco before the blond followed his father into his manor. Harry drove home, worried all the way.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The next morning Harry got back from his run to find Draco's car in the driveway, and the blond himself sitting at the breakfast table looking upset and explaining what had happened with his parents. Harry only caught the last few parts of the conversation.  
  
"It dropped a stupid percentage point and he's angry at me! It's still an A, I've still got a four point average!"  
  
Lily smoothed Draco's hair, much like she did with Harry. "Listen honey, sometimes parents have such expectations for their children that can seem ridiculous, but in the long run, it can get them far in life. He's just looking out for your well-being."  
  
Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked, sitting down next to the boy and taking his hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
Draco looked at his hand, now laced with Harry's, and shook his head. He suddenly slumped over, his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. Harry rushed to comfort him. James and Lily exchanged meaningful looks before standing up and silently leaving the room.  
  
"He says that I'm slipping, my algebra grade is a ninety seven percent, one point below normal. He says I need to drop the play and that I need to get a tutor for math.... He - he wants me to play sports and be some super human or something. His expectations are so ridiculously high, you don't know how lucky you are, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed and hugged Draco tighter. There was a moments silence before Harry spoke. "How's this for a plan? I'll pretend to tutor you in math, and you can sign up as the manager of the basketball team. I bet it would be enough to fake out your father."  
  
Draco lifted his head and managed a watery smile. "Basketball," he choked out, "only you would think of that."  
  
Harry grinned and pulled the blond into a tight hug. "Give me ten minutes to change and we'll go out for breakfast - spend the day together. Maybe even go down downtown to the fair, would that be okay?"  
  
Draco nodded against Harry's shoulder, but refused to let him go. Harry discretely moved to stand up, yet Draco still clung to him. Harry sighed. Finally, Draco reluctantly let him go, Harry rolling his shoulders to allow the blood flow to continue. He pressed a kiss to the blonds mouth. "I'll be right back."  
  
  
===  
  
  
True to his word to Draco, Harry did spend time helping him bring his math grade up higher. They worked so hard, and studied so much that it shot up to a ninety-nine point nine percent, putting him at the top of their year. And of course, they studied for all of their other classes as well, spending almost twice as much time together then before.  
  
October soon came to an end, the Costume ball on Halloween springing up causing great excitement among the students. Harry found an overly decorated piece of paper taped to the inside of the door of his and Draco's locker. Orange paper cut to the shape of a fat pumpkin, with black bats pasted carefully around the edges, little white ghosts in the middle, forming a face.  
  
Harry laughed and opened the note, reading the invitation to the dance.  
  
"What's that?" A lilting Irish accent asked from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled at Seamus. "Draco being overly exaggerated and trying to be romantic again." He flashed the card. "Just his way of asking me to the dance on Saturday."  
  
Seamus took the piece of paper, looking at it. "Well, the boy always was good in art. Even though it looks like something a second grader would do..."  
  
"I resent that," Draco's voice said from behind them. Said blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and pulled him flush against his body. "I spend a lot of time working on that. And I bet you're never going to find any thing like it!"  
  
"Thank goodness for that." Harry whispered, so that Seamus could hear him. The Irish boy laughed.  
  
"So, Harry," Draco asked, nuzzling the side of said boys cheek, now completely ignoring Seamus. "Want to go to the dance?"  
  
Harry pretended to think about it. "I don't know..." he mused, "it's a costume dance, and I really only had one good idea..."  
  
Just then the bell rang. "I'll go, if you'll wear what ever I choose for you." Harry decided, turning back to their locker and pulling out the things he would need for his first few classes.  
  
Draco nodded, not sure whether or not to be frightened of the expression that was shining in Harry's green eyes, or concerned about Harry's sanity. He settled for slightly puzzled.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"No way! There is no way you are making me wear that!"  
  
"Draco, you promised! And besides, this is nothing compared to what Mum wanted you to wear. It's only-"  
  
"I don't care, I'm not wearing it!"  
  
Stubborn pause.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, I already told you, NO!"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Come on, Harry, there must be something else I could wear, I don't want to wear that! It's humiliating! Besides, I'm not sure if we can wear things like that, it's probably against the rules."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine. I'll wear it, but if anybody laughs at me, you're going to be the one suffering." Sounds of rustling fabrics, and clicking footsteps. "Now, where was that make-up?"  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Harry! Hi, welcome to the dance!" Hermione said cheerfully, pointed cat ears poking off of the headband attached to her head, and a black tail on the back of her belt. "And, Hi, you are...?"  
  
"This is Dee," Harry supplied, "A friend of mine."  
  
The blond girl on his arm growled. "Stop being an idiot." She said, sounding a lot like an irritated Draco Malfoy. "It's me, Draco!"  
  
Hermione blinked, eyes going wide. "Wow, Draco," she said, "that's a, um, great costume..?"  
  
Draco huffed and handed the cheerleader their two tickets before dragging Harry into the crowded gymnasium. The music was blaring, and immediately Harry and Draco's friends approached.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron yelled over the music, "I thought you were coming with Draco, who's this pretty girl?"  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged mischievous glances.  
  
"Dee," Draco introduced himself, speaking in a slightly more high pitched voice then usual. "And you are...?"  
  
"Ron," the red head said, staring that the supposed girl. "It's nice to meet you, Dee."  
  
This went on for most of the night, boys coming up to stare at Draco, and dragging him off for a dance. At this time, girls would approach Harry, begging him for a dance. Seamus approached during one of Harry's more quiet moments. Draco was off dancing again, and Harry was watching him with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry, fancy a dance?"  
  
Harry looked up, "hi, Seamus. Um, no thanks, I'm a little tired. I've been on my feet all night but the dance is almost over isn't it? And the costume judging is almost done?"  
  
"Yeah," Seamus said sitting down and hiding his disappointment of not being able to share a dance with his crush. "I bet you and Draco win, you two *do* look great tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled, "you look great too. Who would have thought anybody but Ron could pull off a leprechaun look."  
  
"And I didn't think anybody would have made such an impressive wizard. What's that patch on your robe, anyway?" Seamus pointed at the red and gold patch with a rearing lion on it.  
  
"It's Gryffindor, a thing we had back in Surry. It's really just my old school patch. But I thought it fit for tonight." Harry then tipped his pointed wizards hat and twirled a wand through his fingers. "I'll see you Monday, Seamus, Draco's waving to me."  
  
Seamus nodded, disappointed that the black haired boy was leaving so soon.  
  
  
===  
  
  
A week went by after the dance, people still asking Harry about "Dee". Ron kept asking if he could get a date with her. And everybody kept asking Draco where he had been for the dance, nobody had seen him.  
  
Finally, the two couldn't take it anymore without laughing. "Here's the thing, Ron," Harry finally said, trying to keep his giggles at bay. "You can't have a date with Dee, because Dee *is* Draco. Draco in costume..."  
  
Ron turned white, and turned to stare at the boy who was busy reciting for their Latin teacher, Mr. Flitwick. A funny little man who made Latin 2 seem incredibally easy to learn.  
  
Ron ended up avoiding them for the rest of the day.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Oh man, Harry," Draco whispered, pacing back and forth around the sets on the stage, "I'm so nervous!" It was opening night, and Draco was having a case of "Nervous Butterflies". He paused to peek out a gap in the curtains. "What if I screw up?"  
  
Harry grinned and embraced the boy from behind. "Don't worry, you'll do great. You know all your lines, dance steps, cues and everything else." Harry grinned, "and besides, you know our deal... The whole night with me for a perfect performance."  
  
Draco shivered at the low tone in his boyfriends voice. "I know," he whispered back, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Good, now relax and go do your best."  
  
Draco twisted around, hugging Harry tightly. "Thanks for helping me so much," he whispered.  
  
Just then, Lockhart called the actors over to him for a "Pep Talk". Which really consisted of "don't you dare screw up and ruin my reputation." The pompous man then disappeared into the audience while Harry gave the cast and crew a real pep talk, still handing out cups of steaming tea. He then herded everybody off the stage and signaled to the sound/lighting booth that they were ready. The house lights went down, and the curtains parted, stage lights turning on while Draco took a deep, calming breath and began singing the opening song.  
  
Harry was plenty busy, making sure people kept quiet and out of the way. That the make-up was good, costumes were being worn correctly. He kept hurrying to the sound/lighting booth to say if a mic wasn't working properly or something.  
  
Intermission came and went, Harry as busy as ever, costume changes, make-up changes and so on. It was during his final check in the green room that it happened. He was hurrying down the carpeted stairs, when his foot got caught in a small rip in the rug on the last step. His right ankle twisted under him and he nearly fell.  
  
Sitting down heavily, he winced, rubbing his ankle.  
  
Seamus rushed over. "What's wrong?" He whispered, "are you okay?"  
  
Harry began to nod, standing up and shifting his weight to his left side and gingerly testing the right foot. Stifling his cry of pain, he finished the nod by shaking his head. "Twisted ankle," he hissed, slumping back down.  
  
Seamus signaled to another stage crew person and told them to take change. "I'm going to go and get you some ice," he whispered to Harry. "I'll be right back." Then he grinned and disappeared.  
  
Harry waved Neville over to him. "Twisted ankle" he said, using sign language. "Can you help me over to that table?" He pointed to a small disused table against the wall.  
  
Neville nodded and helped support Harry's weight, the two of them moving to the low table. Harry sat down on it, and a few minutes later Seamus returned holding a bag of ice and a can of soda. He handed them both to Harry, who smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Seamus."  
  
Seamus nodded, gulped and quickly backed away, hurrying off to do his duties, telling actors when to get ready to go on stage.  
  
A while later, when the swelling had stopped, Seamus made his way back over to Harry's corner. "Are you okay?" He asked, "has it gotten any worse?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll be fine," he said, "my foot is too numb with cold to feel it any more." He paused, "thanks Seamus."  
  
The Irish boy smiled and sat down next to him. "The play is almost over, you should be happy to hear. Draco will be over here soon, he'll want to know if you're alright."  
  
"Did anybody tell him anything?" Harry asked worriedly, "I don't want him to mess up because of me."  
  
"He doesn't know," Seamus whispered, his blue eyes glowing with a secret light.  
  
Harry gulped and tried to slide a little down the table. Seamus was awfully close, it was making him a little nervous. "Listen, Seamus," Harry finally said, quietly, "I really like being your friend, but I don't see us going any where further then that, okay?"  
  
Seamus sighed and backed off a little. "Alright, a guy can dream, can't he?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Not about this, not this time. I'm sorry Seamus."  
  
Just then Draco rushed past and up the stairs to the greenroom. A moment later he hurried back down, heading towards Harry, his clothes in a bag on his back. "Hey," he said, stopping at Harry's side. "No mistakes." He leaned over to place a kiss on Harry's cheek.  
  
"Harry grinned ruefully. "Maybe you didn't, but I kind of did." He gestured to his ankle. "I twisted my ankle on the stairs."  
  
Draco's face took on a look of worry. "Are you okay, do you need something?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Seamus got me ice and something to drink, and Neville taped down the rip on the stairs." He paused moving the ice from his ankle. "Help me up?"  
  
He was pulled gently to his feet before the two boys slowly began to leave the theater. James and Lily were waiting for them just outside the stage doors when they emerged, Harry limping slightly.  
  
"Twisted ankle." Harry explained, hiding a wince. "No big deal."  
  
Lily nodded. "We'll get you a bandage on the way home, I think we've got some crutches somewhere." She then turned to Draco. "Draco, you were wonderful, sweetie. And your singing was amazing!"  
  
Draco smiled his thanks. "Well, if it wasn't for Harry, the play wouldn't have even gone on tonight. He kept us on schedule and helped us with everything. Thanks again for the tea, Mrs. Potter." He fixed his grip on Harry, supporting him more firmly.  
  
"Really," James asked, looking surprised. "I thought Harry was just stage manager."  
  
"No, silly," Lily smiled, smacking him with her Program. "The cast and crew voted him Director, it's here on the program, if you ever looked."  
  
James made a face at her wife before the four began walking out to the Potter's car. A bit later, on the ride home, Draco leaned over to Harry, his eyes glittering mischievously. "I'm taking the bet you're not up for tonight?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No, not a whole night. But maybe just a little something. Sorry Draco."  
  
"Hey, I'm getting something aren't I?" Draco grinned again.  
  
But, as it turned out, they didn't even get past the couch before they were interrupted by James, who was coming down with the bandage and crutches for Harry. It could have been worse, considering that Harry and Draco were just kissing, and fully clothed, and their hands had yet to moved underneath said clothes. James was just a little embarrassed and suggested and Draco should head home.  
  
Which, the painfully embarrassed teen did.  
  
Poor Draco...  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry was happy. No, scratch that - he was beyond happy. He was overjoyed, ecstatic, floating in the clouds... what ever you want to call it. Besides the fact that he now was forced to hobble around the school, (Draco by his side holding his books,) and he now had more free time then he knew what to do with, (he began learning how to dance on his crutches) he was happy. Because basketball season was about to begin - and he already had his place on the varsity team.  
  
Draco had signed up to be the Varsity Team manager and had been granted the position by Coach Hooch. So now, all he had to do was sit by Draco during the tryouts and help choose his team.  
  
By now, his ankle had fully healed, except for the occasional twinge of pain, but it was nothing Harry couldn't handle. His mother, however, was determined that he use the crutches no matter what, so Harry did.  
  
Hobbling into the gym, Harry carefully examined the group of boys passing the ball around. The group was exceptional, some better, some worse. Eventually, the boys stopped playing and turned to watch him.  
  
Harry didn't blame them, of course. They were all wearing green or gray practice jerseys, he was wearing his old red and gold uniform. Leaning on his crutches he offered a smile around.  
  
"You went to Stonewall?" One boy asked, awed.  
  
Harry smirked, "yeah." He began heading towards Coach Hooch. "Ready to get started?" He asked, a grin on his face.  
  
Draco suddenly rushed into the gym. "Sorry I'm late," he panted, "I was talking to Flitwick." His nose twitched and he flinched with a shoe squeaked on the waxed floor.  
  
Hooch nodded. "Alright, let's get started." She blew her whistled. "We're going to have a scrimmage! Greens play offence, grays defence." She blew her whistle and the ball began moving again.  
  
"Twelve is quick on his feet," Harry muttered, "but his passing needs work."  
  
Draco nodded. "Fifty-two had a good rebound, he's a good jumper."  
  
Hooch laughed. "Twenty-seven is tall and graceful. He'll be good for blocking and such."  
  
This went on, through various scrimmages and games, all three of them making comments and sorting through the players. After an hour, Harry stood up and strode calmly onto the court, his crutches still in the bleachers.  
  
"Numbers twelve, twenty-five, eight-six, sixty-three and two," he said gesturing, "stand here. Five, thirty-one, forty-nine, and sixteen over there. The rest of you can take a rest. Now, we're going to play five minute scrimmages, green vs. gray, I'll be with gray."  
  
He nodded at Hooch and the mock game began.  
  
Everybody who wasn't playing stood in shock. *That's* how basketball was played. Fluid, confident motions, skillful passes, quick movements and lightning fast reflexes. Jaws dropped and when the five minutes were up, all the players looked exhausted, except for Harry, who directed two more teams into the court before he trotted over to Hooch and Draco, disguising the players.  
  
"Hey Potter," someone called, "what's with 'Lightning'?" They pointed to the back of his red jersey, where his nickname was printed in gold.  
  
Harry looked up. "Nickname," he called back. "Because of my reflexes."  
  
The boy nodded before turning back to the boys.  
  
Hooch looked up after two more games. "The list of boys that made the cut will be posted tomorrow during lunch. Call backs are on Wednesday. Good job, all of you."  
  
The boys nodded and headed into the locker room.  
  
"I'll call you tonight, Draco," Harry said, grabbing his things. "Mum is-"  
  
"Pregnant," Draco finished. He smiled, "I hope the morning sickness isn't too bad... but I'll talk to you later."  
  
Harry grinned and kissing his boyfriend, strode out of the gym leaving Draco and Coach Hooch to decided on the cuts.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron left campus for lunch the next day. People had been staring at Harry and Draco all day, waiting for the list to go up. Harry, having abandoned his crutches for good, spent lunch laughing with his friends.  
  
Back at school was another story. Coach Hooch left the staff room twice. Once to use the bathroom, the second time to post the list of players. The next day would determine who was playing varsity and junior varsity. Five seconds after the list went up, it was swarming with boys, eagerly looking for their names.  
  
Many went away looking happy, others left looking pathetically depressed.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The varsity team had been picked. The junior varsity team had been picked.... They had a coach, a manager and a internationally famous player on their team. The first few practices were greuling, painfully difficult.  
  
Harry's work level, and Hooch's standards kept them panting and running for water for weeks. Evenaully, however, (maybe after a month), they got used to the work and began enjoying the sport ever more.  
  
Seamus had been placed on the varisty team, which he was happy about. It meant he could try and get closer to Harry, maybe even get to the point where they came slightly more then "just friends". Ron was also on the varsity team, and though Harry didn't know the red head played basketball - Harry had been impressed with his game.  
  
At the first game of the season, Harry was excited. The school where they were playing, was nice, expensive and new looking. It was called Beaubatons Acadamy, a rich private school, from what Draco told him.  
  
Harry got off the green Hogwarts bus and stared up at the structure in front of him. The school wasn't *that* great. He waited for Draco to get off the bus and grasp his hand before they followed the rest of the team into the school and towards the gym. He dumped his stuff in the locker room and stripped off his warm-up pants before pulling out a green felt tipped marker and began drawing on his arm.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting down on the bench next to him.  
  
"Tradition," Harry said, finishing his drawing and capping the marker. "Always have a lightning bolt on my arm before I play. It used to be red, but I decided green would be more appropriate."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and nodded before putting his new whistle to his lips. "Alright people," he shouted, "lets go warm up."  
  
The team trooped out of the locker room and headed into the now empty basketball court. Harry spent his time faking out the other team, always driving to the left and then falling back. He could feel the eyes of the other team resting on him suspiciously, their yellow and black uniforms catching his eye, and dropped the ball for doing a few laps around the gym. He saw Ron and Seamus laughing as they lined up for lay-ups.  
  
Harry finished his laps when Coach Hooch blew her wistle, signaling for them to group before the game was to start. "Just play your best." Hooch said, staring around them all. "Remember all our plays, and be careful of number eleven, he's a rough player."  
  
The team nodded. They broke up and in an act of pure insperation, Harry tugged Draco to him and kissed him heavilly. He then walked onto the court with the rest of the team.  
  
"Poof." The boy he was facing off against sneared.  
  
Harry grinned an egomanical smile, only a tinge of rage lurking in his green eyes. "Thanks, just know I'm going to enjoy winning today."  
  
The boy snorted and the ref walked up. "Now I want a nice clean game, boys." He said sternly. "No funny stuff."  
  
Harry smiled innocently, and the other boy rolled his eyes. The ball was tossed and Harry jumped, smacking the ball to his players before running off. Ron passed him the ball and he shot, earning the first points of the game in less then thirty seconds.  
  
Beaubatons didn't stand a chance. Their varsity consisted of one good player, the rest wasn't very impressive. Hogwarts beat them with a score of fifty-seven to fourteen. When the final buzzer sounded, the team rushed Harry, all of them shouting and claping him on the back.  
  
Seamus took him by surprise by kissing him.  
  
Draco stared before turning and stomping out of the gym.  
  
"Hey Lightning," the boy who Harry had faced off shouted, as Harry pushed Seamus away angrilly. "You might have won the game, but I think you lost your boyfriend."  
  
Harry whipped around and chased after Draco.  
  
"Draco!" He shouted, tearing down the hallway, "wait! It wasn't my fault! Please wait!"  
  
Draco stopped, his muscles clenched, posture tight. "I don't want excuses," he snarled quietly, "I'll talk to you later, maybe."  
  
Harry didn't give up. He ran up and grabbed the blonds shoulder. "Please," he whispered, "if I knew Seamus was going to do that - but I didn't, Draco! I'm sorry!"  
  
Draco tore himself away. "I just need to think right now. Please leave me alone."  
  
Harry sighed, "fine, I need to kick Seamus' arse anyway. Talk to me after the JV game."  
  
Draco started walking down the deserted hallway again, and Harry turned on his heal, stalking back to the gym. Seamus met him halfway there.  
  
"Harry I-"  
  
"Don't talk, let me." Harry snarled. "I told you, over and over that I think of you only as a friend. I never said "if you think you can break me and Draco up". I never even hinted that I liked you that way. Can't you just give it up!? I want to stay with Draco - you might not want me to, but I do. If you really like me that much, why can't you accept that I'm happy with him?"  
  
Harry glared a minute longer before going back into the gym and slumping down in the stands. His parents approached him, congradulating him about his win. His mother's green eyes, peering at him concerned. She sat down, her swelling stomach showing through her loose dress.  
  
"Harry, baby, what's wrong? You just won."  
  
Harry snorted bitterly. "Then why does it feel like I lost? Draco isn't talking to me because Seamus kissed me. It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask him to..."  
  
Lily sighed and ruffled Harry's messy, sweaty hair. "I'm sure he knows that, honey. He just needs to figure out how to keep Seamus away from you."  
  
"You're alright getting home, aren't you," James asked changing the subject. "Your mother and I need to leave before we're late to the company dinner. There's leftover's in the fridge - I rented a movie for you. We'll be back before midnight."  
  
Harry nodded. "Have fun."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Seamus, for once in his life, felt terrible. Sure, he had finally managed to steal a kiss from the beautiful creature he had fancied since that first glance at him... But he had also managed to make that same creature hate him and run from him. Not quite sure what he was doing, or where he was going, Seamus made his way down the hallway, finding a flight of stairs and slowly making his way up them.  
  
There was only one problem.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the top of the steps, his face burried in his lab, looking heartbroken even to the blond Irishboy.  
  
Draco had obviously heard his approach and snapped his head up, glaring at Seamus. "Fuck off, Finnigan."  
  
Seamus flinched. "Listen, Draco, I'm-"  
  
"I don't care! Just get lost!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Seamus shouted. "I didn't plan on kissing Harry! It just happened! I didn't even know what was happening until he pulled away! I'm sorry if you hate me now, because it is my fault. You've been trying to show me all year that you and Harry are in love - I just didn't want to beleive it."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed at that. "We're not." He said softly.  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"In love. Not yet. I've never loved somebody before, I don't know what it's like. I don't think I'll ever have a chance either. Not after how I treated him." The blond sighed heavilly.  
  
Seamus smiled. "You and Harry are made for each other, Draco. Don't let him go without a fight."  
  
===  
  
The JV game continued on, seemingly endlessly. The cheerleaders were still waving their pompoms and cheering loudly. But Harry sat in the stands, alone and lonely. He whished that Draco wasn't angry with him. He wished that Seamus didn't like him. He wished that somebody would just sit down next to him.  
  
Much to his surprise, somebody did.  
  
"Harry," a voice whispered, strong familiar arms wrapping around his torso. "I'm sorry for being a jealous git."  
  
Harry attempted a weak smile. "I accept your apology, but you're going to have to come home with me tonight and make it up properly."  
  
Draco hugged Harry tighter. "Sounds like a deal... what about your parents?"  
  
"Gone for the night." Harry said vaugely. "Left me food and a movie." He grinned. "I am so looking forward to this, Draco. You are loosing your virginity to me tonight, end of discussion."  
  
Draco giggled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm not complaining."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry's arms snaked around until he was holding Draco in a tight hug. He eventually pulled the other boy to sit between his legs, placing his head on the strong shoulder and breathing in Draco's unique and exciting scent for the rest of the JV game.  
  
This was going to be a night to remember.  
  
  
===  
  
  
When Harry and Draco reached Harry's bedroom, they were mixed in a haze of passion. Clothes were quickly shed, mouths meeting with intense need, and a slight sheen of sweat glazing them over.  
  
Around midnight, when James and Lily arrived back home and James carefully brought his pregnant wife up the stairs, as she had fallen asleep in the car, he thought he noticed something strange in the kitchen. He placed Lily on the bed, tucking her in snugly before heading downstairs to investigate. Two sets of dinner dishes were deposited in the sink, and basement door that Harry insisted was kept closed, was opened a bit.  
  
Draco must have been over for dinner, James mused. Against better judgement, he headed down into the basement, freezing when he noticed something else that was a little odd.  
  
Harry's basketball uniform, sneakers and underwear were strew across the room, and another set of clothes were thrown around just as hazardly. Warning bells went off in James' head.  
  
Harry was *never* messy.... except when he-  
  
The grown man slowly inched towards the curtain that blocked Harry's bed from the rest of the room. And sure enough - he and Draco were nakedly tangled up, half covered by the cotton covers that would need to be washed, asleep and satisfied looking.  
  
Visabally shaken, James quicky and quietly left for the comfort of his own bed, and his wife.  
  
Why was *he* always the one finding his son after the boy had had sex?  
  
  
===  
  
  
Around two in the morning, Draco drifted into conciousness, flushing slightly when he remembered how he and Harry had entertained themselves. He rubbed his slightly sore bottem before he looked down at the still slumbering boy and smiled.  
  
"I think I love you, Harry Potter," he whispered, brushing Harry's hair off of his forehead and running a finger down the scar that sparked his curiosity every time he saw it. "You are meant to be mine."  
  
Draco then laid back down and cuddled closer, warmed when Harry unconciously did the same, wrapping his arms around Draco.  
  
Draco placed one last smiling kiss agaisnt Harry's lips before falling back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
============================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN Hey all, here's chapter five for you. I just wanted to lay down a few dates before you actually started reading. First, Harry moved to Hogsmede on June twenty third- making the twenty-forth the day he and Draco got together. Therefore, Christmas eve is their six month annaversary. I really don't go to into detail about that though. Hope you like this. There's a nice little surprise on page fourteen. *insert evil laugh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Throughout the basketball season, the Hogwarts Pythons were undefeated. Winning game after game, and celebrating after the more victorious ones. There were a few teams that were a bit more challenging, such as Durmstang Prep, another rich private school. However, they seemed a little more vain and rather smug, loosing concentration in the last minute of the game. Therefore, the Pythons just barely managed to squeak through with the win.  
  
All in all, since the very first game, to the now nearly down with the season games, which *hopefully* would make them eligible for the Britain Junior Basketball Tournament, the Pythons were very happy with their team, and made a point of practicing even harder then before, just to prove that they wanted to win.  
  
Other things made Harry happy as well. Seamus, much to his delight, (and Draco's relief) had stopped coming onto Harry, and began spending more time just being a good friend. Draco, after his night with Harry, seemed slightly more touchy-feely, not that Harry *minded*. To tell the truth, he reveled in it.  
  
Some people, however, seemed a bit bothered by their frequent public displays of affection.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" An angry chemistry teacher shouted, breaking the boys apart. "If you two would stop displaying your affections to the world-" He left off there, still glaring heatedly.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape," Harry and Draco chorused.  
  
Snape glared at them before continuing down the hallway towards the faculty lounge.  
  
"Slimy git." Harry muttered, watching him go.  
  
Draco elbowed him playfully. "Don't insult him!" He protested, laughing. "Not until we're off campus, anyway."  
  
"Speaking of..." Harry mused, "I'm hungry, let's go get lunch before our chance is over." He grabbed the blonds hand and started tugging him down the hall. They passed Snape, grinning innocently, and nearly sprinted towards the parking lots.  
  
"Christmas soon," Harry smiled, after they had gotten into Draco's car and playing with said blonds fingers. "And the Winter Formal."  
  
Draco nodded and stuck the keys in the ignition.  
  
Harry sighed and began digging through one of his extremely baggy pockets. Finally, he pulled out a brightly colored paper and passed it over. "Would you like to go to the dance with me, Draco, or shall I find someone else to share this ticket with?"  
  
Draco smiled and took the ticket. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The two boys spend the remainder of lunch making out in the car.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Art class, the next day, was odd - to say the least. Mr. Black, their slightly psychotic teacher, had decided to start a new project.  
  
"Written art!" The man shouted, causing them all to jump in surprise. "Art of words - used to fuel the imagination. I want you all to write a poem today during class, and then read it to your partner. Tonight, draw the poem you heard and give it to that person. Next Monday night, we'll present the poems and drawings to the class and parents."  
  
He passed out a requirement sheet, instructing them all to read it before they began.  
  
Harry smiled and picked up his pencil, scribbling madly. Draco, took a moment to collect his thoughts before writing out with equal speed.  
  
"Alright," Black called out after twenty minutes. "You should have finished writing your poems, you may now read them aloud to your partners.  
  
Harry shuffled a little closer to Draco, resting his head on the blonds shoulder. He cleared his throat and began reading the poem he had just finished writing.  
  
"I wish I could taste your tempting lips  
In a sweet kiss against mine,  
Returning my emotions with your's identical"  
  
He paused, not daring to look at Draco before taking a deep breath and continuing. On and on the poem went, always about Draco, and everything he meant to Harry. Harry finished reading and slowly lowered his piece of notebook paper back to the desk, waiting for Draco's approval. Draco smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze and placing a light kiss on his cheek before reading aloud his own poem.  
  
"Like a shiver down my back,  
You appeared in my life,  
Passing to me the thrill of emotions:  
Because I hadn't felt them.  
Like a sweet faced angel,  
You graced me with heavens light  
And made sure I understood:  
Because I didn't."  
  
He paused and smiled, plowing on with his reading, his voice sounding slightly husky with repressed emotions. His poem was about Harry - and Harry's patience and love and beauty. The bell rang just as Draco finished reading, but neither boy moved. Harry seemed to have frozen in his seat, his cheeks flushed. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, he flung himself at the blond.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before their mouths met. "Thank you, thank you!" He continued kissing, touching Draco's face gently.  
  
Draco chuckled lowly. "Sprout always said I had a way with words..."  
  
Harry dropped his face to Draco's shoulder. "I'm glad," he whispered, kissing the flesh he found there.  
  
Mr. Black suddenly re-entered the room. "Boys," he said, mock sternly, "I'll have to ask you to snuggle in a different classroom, I would suggest Professor Snape's, but I think he would try to kill me by some chemical explosion, - so maybe a bathroom. I have projects to grade here."  
  
Harry reluctantly stepped away form his boyfriend. "Yes sir," he said, eyes still bright with happiness.  
  
They left the art building to spend their lunch in a more secluded spot.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The Monday of the Written Art fair, Harry was unusually excited. It ever progressed to the point where he wished basketball practice would just *end* already! Draco was quick to notice, though he didn't say anything.  
  
When the Potter's finally did arrive at school for the fair, Harry found that not only did the art class come, a good portion of the school had also come. Though, it could just be coincidence. The whole Malfoy family was also there, giving Harry the chance to meet Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
But before Harry's parents could comment to the Malfoy's about their sons seemingly perfect relationship, the art teacher hailed them.  
  
"Harry!" Mr. Black called, hurrying over. "I just wanted to mention that your depiction of Draco's poem was excellent. As was your's, Draco," he then added, glancing over at the blond. "I was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to enter that piece in a small competition... nothing big, the prize money is about five hundred pounds for first place, two fifty for second, I believe."  
  
Harry's gapped. "You really think it could win something?"  
  
Black nodded. "Most definitely."  
  
Their conversation was cut off, however, by James.  
  
"Padfoot?" He asked, "Sirius Black of Privet Primary School?"  
  
Mr. Black looked somewhat surprised. "Yes, I- JAMES?" He looked absolutely flabbergasted. "James Potter? It's been forever!"  
  
James laughed and clapped the other man on the back while Harry and Draco exchanged confused glances and the elder Malfoy's began walking away.  
  
"Harry, Sirius and I used to be best friends! We had known each other since we were in diapers!" James said enthusiastically to his son.  
  
"I've got another surprise for you," Sirius said mysteriously. "HEY! MOONY, COME OVER HERE!"  
  
Remus Lupin approached. "Yes?" He asked, before: "Prongs?!"  
  
"Prongs?" Harry deadpanned.  
  
"We had made up nicknames for each other," James explained, "depending on our favorite animal..." The three men began talking excitedly again, completely ignoring Harry, Draco and Lily.  
  
"Come on, Mum," Harry said finally. "Let's go check out some art, while those three catch up."  
  
Lily nodded and only barely managed to escape without being smacked by a wildly gesturing hand.  
  
  
===  
  
  
That Friday was the last basketball game before the start of the Britain Junior Tournament. And Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the stands when the Hogwarts team arrived.  
  
"I thought he was traveling to America this month," Harry hissed, walking up to Draco in the locker room.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Draco snapped back.  
  
Harry flinched back, a hurt expression on his face.  
  
Draco's icy expression melted. "I'm sorry, Harry," he sighed. "It's just - you know what he's like. He's probably only here to judge me, trying to make me nervous and screw up or something."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned forward to embrace his boyfriend. "Yeah, I know." He stepped back and pulled out his infamous green marker, tracing another lightning bolt on his arm. He stood up and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
The team then headed out onto the court to warm up a bit and listen to Coach Hooch's usual pre-game speech.  
  
Draco was obviously nervous throughout the game. His father was sitting a little behind him and he could feel Lucius' cold, calculating gave on his neck as he called out encouragement to the team and talked to the players when they sat down. Lucius, who seemed able to read his mind at time, continued to watch, making poor Draco even more nervous.  
  
The game finally ended, the Pythons winning, though only just. Harry came tearing off the court, ready to jump into Draco's arms. He paused for a moment, his green eyes looking into Draco's before the blond shook his head quickly. So, instead of embracing his boyfriend, Harry ran into the stands and towards his parents.  
  
"We won!" He cried, wrapping his arms around his mothers bulging stomach.  
  
"Congratulations sweetie," Lily cried, surprised at her sons bee-line towards her but happy all the same. "I'm so proud of you! You played wonderful!"  
  
Harry beamed and snuck a quick glance at his boyfriend. Mr. Malfoy was talking to him, and Draco looked angry, ice slamming across his features. Then, Draco said something curt and turned on his heal and stalked towards the locker rooms where the rest of the team was busy celebrating. Lucius frowned after him and left the gym.  
  
Harry rushed to catch up with Draco. Together, they grabbed their things and climbed into the Potter's ugly car.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, taking Draco's fine boned hand and bringing it to his mouth.  
  
Draco cracked a smile. "I'll tell you later, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and promptly turned to his parents. "Fooooood!" He whined, "we need *fooood*!"  
  
James sighed.  
  
"You know," Lily said, "that's a good idea. I think I could go for some haggis right about now. And ice cream..." the six month pregnant woman grinned. "Yes, I agree with Harry, let's get some food."  
  
Draco gagged at the mention of haggis, but James just rolled his eyes and turned into an affordable restaurant. An hour later they arrived at the Potter's house and Draco seemed gloomier then ever.  
  
"Come on Draco," Harry insisted, when they had sat down on Harry's couch. "Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Draco groaned and buried his face in the cushions. Harry moved to sit on his legs, his hands gently massaging the blonds back.  
  
"Father," Draco finally muttered, "he's getting suspicious..."  
  
Harry frowned but never stopped rubbing. "That's sort of understandable. It's not like we *hide* our relationship."  
  
"Quite the contrary," Draco sighed. "No, he's suspicious that I have a girlfriend - and that's why my grade went down, and that's why I joined the play, and became manager of the basketball team."  
  
Just then a knock on the partially open door cut off Harry's reply. The two boys didn't bother moving as Lily walked into the room, her hands holding a steel tray. It had been happening every time the two were alone downstairs. Which, was all the time.  
  
"Hello boys," she smiled, "I brought you some soda and popcorn." She set the tray down on the small table and smiled at them.  
  
Harry frowned at the food she deposited, then looked up at his mother and frowned deeper. Lily fidgeted. Harry suddenly turned bright red as all the pieces clicked into place. He was completely mortified.  
  
"Dad did it again, didn't he?" He whispered, still flushing madly.  
  
Draco tensed under him. "Did it?" He echoed, not quite understanding.  
  
Lily began shifting back and forth. "Yes, back in November."  
  
Harry groaned, slumping over on top of Draco. "Tell me we were already sleeping," he whispered, "please - spare me the embarrassment."  
  
Lily nodded. "Don't worry, we must have gotten home very late, he didn't even tell me, I figured it out though. What, with all his random checks and such."  
  
Harry groaned, "not *again*!" He complained. "Why does he have that annoying habit anyway?"  
  
Below him, Draco was starting to get the idea of what might have happened. "Tell me he didn't." The blond whispered into the cushions. "Just, humor me."  
  
Harry and Lily exchanged glances and Lily quickly excused herself under the pretense of needing sleep.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked when she had left. "Explanation, please."  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright, dad has this habit of finding me after I - um..." Again, Harry turned bright red. "Lets just say, that dad has seen more of my body then he wants to - and usually more of someone else's body as well."  
  
"That's what I thought." Draco groaned.  
  
"Anyway," Harry said, determined to chance the subject. "About your dad. What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said he was delusional and that I do not have a girlfriend."  
  
"Which is true."  
  
"And that my grade went down because I had been focusing on other things. And, that I went out for Team Manager because he wanted me to join a sport in the first place. I didn't even mention that *I* wanted to join the play."  
  
Harry giggled. "Even *I* don't understand why you wanted to join it. Lockhart was such an arse."  
  
Draco sighed, not wanting to be reminded of that man at that moment. "I should probably go," he said instead. "Father will get even more angry at me if I'm not home at a decent time..."  
  
Harry nodded and reluctantly got off the blonds knees. Moments later they were both standing and walking towards the gray jeep parked in the driveway.  
  
"I miss you already," Draco whispered, fastening his seat-belt and leaning out his open window. He placed a kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"I know," Harry smiled. "I miss you too."  
  
"Call me tomorrow and we can start shopping for suits for the Christmas dance. Only don't tell Hermione, she'll want to come with us..."  
  
"Deal," Harry laughed. He kissed Draco again before stepping away from the car and watching as the blond drove away. The basketball star stood in the driveway, hugging himself for a few minutes before going back inside his house and going to bed.  
  
Dreaming of Draco the whole night.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Shopping the next day was hell, for Draco anyway. For once, it seemed that the shopping roles were reversed. Everything that Harry tried on fit him perfectly - while nothing managed to work with Draco's figure.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal," Harry said, coming out of the dressing room, modeling yet another perfectly fitting pant and jacket combination. "We'll find you something."  
  
Draco frowned. But, miraculously enough, two hours later, they finally found a nice pair of pants and a slate gray vest combination that actually fit Draco properly. AND it matched Harry's black tux.  
  
"Perfect fit!" The man, who had spent that afternoon following them around and running to get different sizes of clothing, cried.  
  
"I agree," Harry said, "I mean, without that stupid cane and top hat that you had before, it really goes well with your figure."  
  
Draco shot a withering glare at his boyfriend but said nothing. It wasn't even worth the energy to come up with something scathing to say in return. "I'll get them." Draco decided, moving back to his dressing room and changing back into his regular clothes.  
  
The man grinned and went over to the cashier to ring up their purchase when they were ready.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The last day of school before winter break was a complete joke. In every class, Hogwarts teachers seemed to be taking a break from teaching, having them watch instead - holiday movies. Which is why it was logical for Harry to have "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch," stuck in his head. The fact that he was singing horribly off key, just managed to enhance the Christmas Spirit.  
  
In their final actual class, Chemistry, Snape seemed to have the holiday bug, having them make ice-cream for their lab.  
  
"It was good," Harry grinned, thinking of his extra chocolatey ice-cream. "But it was *really* cold! My fingers are still numb!"  
  
Draco nodded, not really listening to his repeated statements. Instead, he leaned over and tapped Neville on the shoulder. "Hey," he said after he had gotten the boys attention. "Who are you taking to the dance tonight?"  
  
Neville smiled, marking his spot in his book. "Ginny Weasley - Ron's little sister."  
  
Draco grinned, "the sophomore? You've gone out with her before, haven't you?"  
  
Neville nodded, flushing slightly.  
  
"Hey," Harry asked, waving at the deaf boy. "Do you want to get dinner with us before the dance. We're supposed to go with some other people, but they can't go - so, want to come? We're going to some place downtown."  
  
The boy nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."  
  
His two friends grinned. "Come over to my house around five thirty," Harry instructed, scribbling his address on a scrap of paper. He passed the paper to the deaf boy and smiled.  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang, releasing them all for three, school free, weeks.  
  
A little later that day - at five seventeen, to be precise - the first round of Dance Photo's began. At thirty two past the hour, a second round of blinding lights began flashing. And a few moments later, Ron and Hermione showed up, earning Lily's camera to be, yet again, shoved into their faces.  
  
When the group finally left the house, all six teens were grateful. They piled into Draco's jeep, the only car that would fit them all, and headed off to the restaurant where they had reservations.  
  
They arrived and were quickly brought to their seats, where they ordered and began talking and laughing. Harry eventually pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures of his friends, though they were really mainly of Draco and himself.  
  
"You all going to the Winter Formal?" Their server asked them, placing their meals on the table and straightening up. He smiled at them all, noting the apparently dateless boys sitting next to each other.  
  
"Yes," Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders.  
  
The mans eyes widened, "well, have fun - I guess..." he said, before quickly walking away.  
  
The group exchanged glances, burst out laughing yet again, and dug into their meals. At one point, Draco stopped a passing waitress and said something in an undertone to her. She giggled, nodded and hurried away.  
  
Just as they finished, a small group of servers burst from the back room, each of them holding a desert dish. They were all singing "Happy Birthday". And all six teens received free desert, as a "birthday gift."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione finally exploded when they had left the restaurant. "You told her it was *all* of our birthdays! You nasty little liar!"  
  
Draco grinned sheepishly and pulled Harry closer to him. "I had to get my Harry's chocolate ice cream for him. Don't bother complaining because you got desert too!"  
  
Harry flushed. "Um... it *was* really good ice cream," he said hesitantly. Seeing Hermione's scowl, he quickly added. "Wow, now I feel like dancing - let's go, shall we?"  
  
The made a clean get away. It probably helped that Ron and Neville had managed to keep Hermione from lunging at them. As it was, they arrived late to the dance anyway, and were quickly lost in the crowd. The two boys were at the center of the mob of students. Dancing and spinning, and generally having fun. At one point, the crowd parted to watch as the two boys danced perfectly in sync to a fast paced swing dance. Draco finished the dance by dipping his boyfriend and kissing him gently.  
  
Cheers erupted before the two boys left the dance floor. They sat down at an empty table, where Draco immediately began fidgeting. "Harry," he said after a long mental debate. "I need to tell you something - and it's really important."  
  
Harry caught the seriousness in his voice and stilled, turning all his attention of his boyfriend. "Yes?" he asked, doing a poor job of hiding his nervousness that Draco might be breaking up with him.  
  
"I-" Draco faltered, gulped and tried again. "I-I..."  
  
"You," Harry prompted, "you what?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and exhaled. "I love you." He whispered finally.  
  
Harry's clear green eyes widened. "You do?" He squeaked, "really?" A warm fuzzy feeling began spreading through his body - but it was quickly followed by doubt. "I - I want to say it back to you - but I, I thought that I loved Dean, but he and I - I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just not sure yet."  
  
"I can wait," Draco whispered, sighing slightly. "For you, I would do anything."  
  
Harry grinned, his playfulness returning. "So, say it again... and then let's dance some more."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry, whispering the perfect words into the black haired boys ears. He was then pulled to his feet by an ecstatically happy Harry, and dragged back onto the dance floor.  
  
"Let's bogie!" Harry shouted.  
  
And after a few strange looks, they did.  
  
  
===  
  
  
That night, Harry had a dream about something he thought he had overcome, something he thought he had completely forgotten. That he wished he had forgotten.  
=FLASHBACK=  
"Beau, why do you keep looking at me like that?" A thirteen-year-old Harry Potter glared at the dark haired fourteen-year-old in front of him. He knew people might treat him different ever since he had come out about being gay, but the older boy had been staring at him for nearly a week.  
  
Beauregard Griffith smiled sweetly and leaned casually against the door frame of the locker room. "Why? Does it make you uneasy, petite un?"  
  
Harry involuntarily took a step back, his back meeting the row of lockers that stood behind him. "Um - I mean, sometimes it does..."  
  
Beau pushed himself away from the door and began walking slowly, taking perfectly even, calculated steps towards the smaller boy in front of him. "Why does it make you nervous, petite un?"  
  
Harry gulped, the flimsy metal of the lockers pressing into his back. "Because - um, I don't know. It just does!"  
  
"But there must be a reason," Beau said, sounding logical. "Maybe it's because you love me? Or you think that I love you."  
  
Harry gulped in reply. "Do you?" He whispered.  
  
Beau smirked, a strange look in his dark eyes. "Yes." He said simply, before he bent down and stole Harry Potter's first kiss.  
  
  
===  
  
  
A week later, Harry was starting to feel doubtful. "Beau," he asked, "why do you love me?"  
  
Beau just laughed and shook his head, as though Harry was being deliberately dense.  
  
"Really," Harry insisted, stopping the older boy. "Tell me."  
  
Beau sighed, "Because you're cute and nice. And you're-" He seemed to catch himself before he continued talking.  
  
"I'm what?" Harry asked, beginning to get angry. "What am I?"  
  
"Come on, petite un, we're going to be late to class."  
  
"No!" Harry snarled, "tell me."  
  
"You're famous." Beau said shortly. "Alright? But that's only a plus. I like the other stuff about you."  
  
Harry nearly growled. "Get out of my life." He snarled. "Leave me alone."  
  
Beauragaurd sneered at him and made his way down the hall, while Harry turned and fled. He rushed into the office, tears already streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Can I call my mum?" He asked the woman sitting behind the desk, "I don't - I don't feel so good."  
  
She nodded, her face etched with worry, and quickly passed the phone over to him. Harry dialed, his fingers shaking madly. "Mum?" He asked when she picked up. "Can you come and pick me up? I don't feel very well."  
  
Lily was immediately concerned. "Of course, baby." She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks, mum," Harry whispered. He dropped he phone and sat there, crying in the office until she came and brought him home.  
=END FLASHBACK=  
When Harry snapped awake, it was three thirty in the morning, but he no longer felt like sleeping. He was angry, that Beau could still hurt him, even now. He was angry that even after all he had been though - with Dean, and now Draco, that it was still Beau that had hurt him the most.  
  
So, feeling completely enraged, Harry got out of bed and got dressed, putting on his warmest sweats, before grabbing his basketball and heading outside into the cold winter air.  
  
Playing basketball for all his was worth, and trying to push his horrible memories to the back of his mind.  
  
  
===  
  
  
On Christmas Eve, Draco threw a party to rival all others. He and Harry spent the whole day decorating - and celebrating their six month anniversary.  
  
Granted, they spent more time celebrating - but by the time the first guests started to arrive, they were both ready to party.  
  
The first things guests did when they arrived was to place a "Secret Santa" gift under the tree, adding to the already growing pile. Harry and Draco could be found in random corners, one of them - usually Harry - pinning the other against the wall and kissing in a frenzy.  
  
"Draco!" Ron shouted over the glare of the music, hours later. "This party is great!"  
  
Draco grinned at the red head. "Thanks, Ron. Could you do me a favor and tell the DJ to lower the music a bit? We're about ready for the Secret Santa's."  
  
Ron nodded and quickly disappeared.  
  
"What did Ron want?" Harry asked, walking up to his boyfriend and passing over a cup of punch.  
  
"Nothing much. Ready for Secret Santa's?"  
  
Harry nodded and the music went down. People began to get the hint and began congregating over to the huge Christmas tree that was opposite of the door. The whole group sat down with the exception of Draco- who was to be passing out gifts.  
  
And with a bow to Ginny Weasley, and the passing of a small red and gold box, the long, silly tradition began. The last gift to be passed out, was coincidently, Draco's. After all the gifts had been distributed, Harry stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a very small, green and gold box. He silently passed it down to Draco - who trembled a bit when he slowly began to untie the tiny ribbon.  
  
Inside the box was a simple silver ring, and a thin necklace to hang it on.  
  
Draco stared at the gift before throwing himself at Harry, kissing him wildly, his lips silently whispering "I love you" as much as possible.  
  
"DRACO XAVIER MALFOY!"  
  
The two boys froze, Draco ripping himself away from Harry- to stare straight into his father's angry, impenetrable, and steely gray eyes.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"...And further more," Lucius shouted, pacing around his son, anger radiating with every step. "I am extremely disappointed in you! You know the rules, and me coming home to my family and seeing my son-" he cut off, whirling around. "You're going to forget about him, and then you're going to start going to an Anti-Homosexual class- NO SON OF MINE WILL BE GAY! And come the end of the semester, you will be attending Durmstang Prep like I had wanted you to originally!"  
  
Draco suppressed a tremble, not allowing any emotions to slip past the mask he had painfully erected. It had very nearly shattered when a stinging slap had been delivered to his cheek earlier in the lecture.  
  
"You will be grounded until this- this *affair* with Potter has ended. Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
Draco looked up. "Yes, father," he said dully.  
  
"Go call him now." Lucius snarled. "And tell him it's over." Without another word, he turned and left his son standing in an empty hallway.  
  
Fire ignited in Draco's frozen eyes when he had disappeared. "No!" He hissed. "I don't care if you do every thing in your power to break us up. It won't work, I'm *not* going to let him go. You can send me to another school, some stupid classes. But I won't change- and you can't make me!" He finished his rant and turned to walk in the opposite direction towards his bedroom.  
  
He entered and slammed his door, the frame shuttered on impact, seeming to cower away from the enraged teen.  
  
Before he could collapse on his bed, the phone rang twice before stopping for a moment. Then it rang three times. "It's Harry," the rings informed him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Draco sighed and picked up his cordless, calling Harry back. He let the phone shrill one and a half times before ending the connection. "No." Draco answered back.  
  
Harry immediately called back. Two and a half rings, ending. Then again. "What happened? Your dad?"  
  
One ring returned said a very simple: "yes."  
  
When Harry called back, Draco answered the phone. "He wants me to dump you." Draco whispered, hearing Harry's voice catch. "He's going to send me to Durmstang, and some stupid "anti-gay" classes..."  
  
"Do what you must, Draco." Harry whispered, his voice cracking. "I'll understand."  
  
"So you- you *want* me to dump you?" Draco asked.  
  
"NO!" Harry cried, aghast. "But if it's the only way for your father to leave you alone, then do it."  
  
"No!" Draco hissed. "I'm not leaving you! I love you, Harry. I don't care what he says. I'll be eighteen soon, I just got a job that pays pretty good. I can get some good scholarships to schools..." he cut off. "I'm not leaving you." He repeated stubbornly. "End of discussion."  
  
He could almost hear Harry's smile. "Alright, Draco." Harry said, his voice still rather choked. "I won't leave you either."  
  
They ended the discussion there.  
  
  
===  
  
  
For Christmas, Harry received two cell phones from his parents. One for Draco, the other for him. They were nearly identical, both small and lightweight. The only real difference was the colors.  
  
"It was a two for one deal," James explained to his son, as the boy stared at the phones. "They have two-fifty weekday minutes, and unlimited weekends. We'd pay for the first year, and they you two would pay."  
  
Harry smiled at his father. "Thanks, dad." He said, placing the phone down next to his other gifts. "I'll bring it over to him later."  
  
"I think it's a great idea for us to be able to contact you at any given moment," Lily declared, walking into the room a moment later, holding a plate of steaming food. "And it'll be nice to know you and Draco are safe."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to look out the window. He missed his boyfriend...  
  
  
===  
  
  
The end of Winter Break came to an end, Harry and Draco reunited at school. They had to pretend that they had broken up over the holiday, yet they sill managed to disappear into bathrooms together for disturbingly long amounts of time. However, there was only one problem...  
  
"Harry Potter's Secret Heartache." Dudley Dursley read from a popular magazine "Witch Weekly." He looked up and smirked at Harry before continuing. "A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, write's Rita Skeeter-"  
  
...Rita Skeeter had finally gotten her revenge for Harry kicking her out of his backyard.  
  
Harry snatched the magazine from Dudley, and looking amazingly calm, began tearing it into thousands of little pieces. "You know what, Dursley," he said, still calm. "I honestly believe that people learn something new everyday. For example - I didn't know you could read. And, I didn't know you were stupid enough to try and get a rise out of me by reading a magazine in an empty hallway... two hours after school has ended."  
  
Dudley went a bit pink, and glared at the other boy.  
  
Harry smirked and walked away down the hallway, swinging his backpack over his shoulder in a relaxed, practiced move.  
  
"I'm sorry about your boyfriend!" Dudley shouted sarcastically at Harry's retreating back. "I hear it was him who dumped you... what's the matter? Too gay for him?"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and at that moment, Draco stepped out from an intersecting hallway. "Hey," he said softly to Harry, soft enough so that Dudley couldn't hear him. "You forgot this." He pressed a folded bit of paper into Harry's hand and quickly left, sneering at Dudley as he passed.  
  
Harry stuffed the paper in his pocket before continuing down the hall and out of the school. Only in the safety of his bedroom did he dare to read it.  
  
/Dear Harry,  
  
What a corny way to start off a letter. Hey! Stop laughing at me, I want this letter to be perfect. Anyway, you're probably lying on your bed, still in your basketball clothes and much in need of a shower. If you are, that means that you've just gotten home - and that I'm stuck in another one of those "classes" where we spend an hour reciting "I am not gay. The gayness does not hold power over me." Yes, I know it's stupid, but that's really what goes on.  
  
I hate to tell you this, but my father is actually serious about sending me to Durmstang at the semester change. I really don't want to go. He's even threatened to take away my car and allowance if I don't. I know what you're probably thinking right now. "Draco, you have a job, and I'm perfectly happy driving you around." I know you are, that's part of the reason why I love you so much.  
  
There are other reason's, of course, but your selflessness is one of the main ones. The other's would be your sense of humor, your determination, concentration and, well, you're sexy as hell. Can you blame a guy for falling for you?  
  
And stop blushing!  
  
I talked to Professor Snape today. He's my councilor and I figured it would be the smartest thing to do. He said that if there was an extremely believable reason as to *why* I should stay at Hogwarts, then I have a good chance at staying. I told him that all my friends were there, and that the basketball team needed me. I told him the only reason why my father wants my to switch schools in the first place is to get me away from you. At that point, he basically said I was screwed, and I came back with a rather nasty comeback myself.  
  
It was something along the lines of getting that stick out of his arse and wisening up. I think McGonagall heard me, but she didn't say anything about it. Dumbledore definitely heard me, because he gave me this really pitying glance... it was around then that I left to head back to class.  
  
I should be ending off now, because the bell just rang and I really should get to class before McGonagall thinks I need extra help or something... Alright, I'm back, it's history now, and you're sitting there looking so delicious...  
  
Oh stop blushing, Harry! I know you are! By the way, did you see that article in Witch Weekly about us? I think I saw Dursley reading it earlier, which surprised me. I didn't know he could read.  
  
Anyway, I really should pay attention now. Call me at two thirty AM on my cell. I'll be waiting for it.  
  
Love you always, Draco./  
  
Harry put down the letter and smiled widely, his cheeks still pink.  
  
  
===  
  
  
At exactly two thirty in the morning, Harry called Draco. It rang, and rang... and rang. Harry frowned, there was definitely something wrong. Finally, Draco picked up. "Harry?" He asked, sounding a bit sluggish. "Can you come and pick me up? I'm at the hospital."  
  
Harry's heart stopped. "What?" He croaked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Father and I got into an accident on the way home from class. He's got a mild concussion and they just stabilized him, but I've got no way to get home."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "Alright, which hospital?"  
  
"St. Mungo's." Draco said after a pause, his voice still slow. "It's on the corner of Dervish and Banges, just a bit north of Diagon and Knocktern alley."  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
They hung up and Harry quickly got dressed. "Dad," Harry whispered, shaking his father awake.  
  
James mumbled something unintelligible - though it sounded a lot like "where are my speedos?"  
  
"Dad!" Harry hissed, slightly louder. "I'm going to pick up Draco."  
  
"Where-"  
  
"He's at the hospital. He and his dad got into an accident this afternoon."  
  
James' eyes went wide. "Do you want me to-"  
  
"No," Harry said, "we'll be fine."  
  
James nodded and rolled over and went back to sleep. Harry however, rolled his eyes and left the room, silently descending the steps and leaving the warm house for the replacement of cold January air. He jumped into his already running car and quickly drove towards the hospital.  
  
He arrived and quickly parked before running into the building. "I'm looking for a Mr. Draco Malfoy," Harry told the man at the information center. "Could you tell me what room he's in please?"  
  
The man typed something into his computer. "Why do you want to know?" He asked when the file had been pulled up.  
  
"He asked me to pick him up. He said, um, *father* had a mild concussion so he had no ride home." Harry exagerated the "father" part, making it sound like he and Draco were brothers.  
  
The man's eyes softened with pity. "Room 214b." He said. "Take the elevator to the second floor, it should be on the left side of the hallway." He handed Harry a pink slip of paper. "Give this to the nurse in the Nurse's Center up there, it will allow you two boys to leave."  
  
Harry thanked the man and raced towards the elevators. The hospital was, for the most part, empty. Only a few nurses, security guards and a doctor or two could be seen. Harry burst into room 214b and hurried as quietly as he could to the small hospital bed in the corner.  
  
"Oh, Draco," he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. Scratches and cuts raked across the blond's skin, especially his face. His right arm was wrapped tightly in a cast, the other hooked to an IV. Draco's gray eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Hi, you." He whispered, obviously more drugged up by with something to numb the pain then he had been before.  
  
Harry managed a weak smile and sat down on the side of the bed. "Hi yourself." He whispered back. "Draco, you're in no state to go home."  
  
As well as he could, Draco rolled his eyes. "Would you just stay here with me?" He asked. "I hate this place. It's too - I don't know, quiet? Please, Harry? I want you to be here with me."  
  
Harry nodded. "You know I'll stay with you." He smiled, "I told you that a long time ago. So, what happened?"  
  
Draco frowned. "I'm not really sure. We were stopped at a light, and then it turned green, so Father started into the intersection, then, out of nowhere, this *really* *ugly* car hits us. Father got the most of it, I was basically hit with flying glass. My arm kind of got stuck in between the seat and him, it broke somewhere on the lower bone... can't think of the name."  
  
"Where is your father?" Harry asked, standing up and looking around.  
  
"Intensive care, is what they told me." Draco replied. "On the other end of the hospital."  
  
Harry nodded again. "I'm going to get some blankets and scrubs to sleep in." He told Draco. "I'll be right back."  
  
By the time Harry got back, his arms full of blankets, pillows and spare surgery pants, Draco had already fallen into a deep, drug induced, sleep. Harry smiled and quickly arranged a bed on the window seat. With a last thought before he got into bed, he called his house and left a message for his parents as to where he was and what the situation was, as an after thought, he asked them to call the school in the morning and excuse him for the day. Then, the room was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN Alright! Would you look at that! Chapter six. And Dean comes back too! We learn a bit about Tom Riddle, and Mrs. Malfoy steps in. There's a bit more, but I'll let you read it to find out.  
  
By the way, I decided not to kill Lucius after all. I'm sorry if you voted 'yes' but the no votes convinced me a little more then "yes, he's a bastard, so kill him." Anyway, thanks for your enthusiastic response! And now, next weeks hints. You get two this time.  
  
1. Premature  
2. Heart attack  
  
That's it! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Walking Draco through the Intensive Care unit of the hospital was difficult for Harry, to say the least. The continual beeping of heart monitors, along with the stern faced nurses made Harry feel very self conscious. He had always hated hospitals, ever since he had almost died in one, and just seeing one could send a torrent of memories at him, mostly from the trials he had sat through to decide on Tom Riddle's fate.  
  
When they finally reached Lucius' room, Narsicca was already sitting at his side, reading a novel and every few minutes sending a sad look at her husband.  
  
"Draco!" She cried, standing up and hurrying over to her son as he slowly approached. "Oh my baby!" He cried, tears stinging her eyes in relief.  
  
Draco winced as his mother applied too much pressure on his cut up and bruised body. However, Mrs. Malfoy was also cutting off his oxygen supply, so he couldn't protest.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said nervously, watching as Draco's face started to turn blue. "Perhaps you shouldn't hug him so tightly... he's still in a lot of pain..."  
  
Narsicca let go of Draco hastily.  
  
Draco gasped and sent Harry a grateful look. "How is he?" He then asked, glancing over at his father.  
  
"Still unconscious. Drugged up to numb the pain." Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "The doctor said it would last as long as a week, maybe as long as a month."  
  
Draco sighed, casting another look at his father. "My doctor said he'd discharge me at noon. Harry's going to drive me to school - and I'm going to stay with him till Father wakes up, okay mother?"  
  
Narsicca bit her lip but otherwise nodded. "So this is the Famous Harry Potter," she murmured softly, giving the dark haired boy a once over. "Well, at least you have good taste Draco."  
  
It wasn't the best of a blessing as they could get, but the two boys were pleased anyway. Considering they were blushing heatedly and excusing themselves for the 'safety' of Draco's hospital room.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Draco, what happened?" Hermione cried, when the two boys sat down for a quick lunch before fifth period.  
  
They had just returned from the office and explaining why they hadn't attended their morning classes. Then, they had gone around to all their teachers and picked up their missed assignments.  
  
"Broken arm, Mione," Draco laughed. "It's only a small break, no big deal." His white half cast was just visible under the oversized sweatshirt he had stolen from Harry a while ago. With a grin, Draco unbent his arm and flexed his fingers, expertly hiding a small wince of pain. Even Harry missed it. "Will you sign my cast?" He asked, pushing up the sleeve and handing her a pen.  
  
Hermione smiled and quickly and carefully signed the cast before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy woke up from his coma the day before semester change - and thanks to Narsicca, Draco was going to stay at Hogwarts, where he belonged. He had also been taken out of the "I Am Not Gay" classes, and was "allowed" to date Harry again.  
  
Draco was in the middle of his Chemistry final when he received a note, stating that Lucius was awake and going home the next day.  
  
Draco was banging his head against the wall outside the classroom for twenty minutes before he was finally forced to stop.  
  
"Are you all packed for the basketball trip?" Harry asked, pulling Draco away from the wall and grabbing his books. He began herding the blond down the hallway. "We leave at half one, so if you're not, we have plenty of time to head over to your house and pack."  
  
"I'm all set," Draco replied, taking Harry's hand with his own braced wrist. The cast had been cut off two days earlier, and replaced with a removable arm brace. "Since we're both all packed, can we head up to Look Out Hill for a bit?" He asked hopefully, putting his hand in Harry's backpocket. "I miss you."  
  
Harry squirmed, not wanting to give in and risk hurting his boyfriend, but at the same time, desperately wanting to catch up.  
  
The decision was made when Draco leaned over and gently licked Harry's jaw line, moving slowly to his barely exposed collar bone.  
  
"Let's use to sick room," Harry whispered hurriedly, biting back his moans. "It'll be empty by now."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Hogwarts provided a very comfortable bus for the teams trip to the quarter and semi final games. Harry and Draco were the first to board, and the two sat down in the very back seats. Hermione sat down in the seat across from them, another cheerleader next to her. Ron and Seamus sat in front of them. The red head pulling out his CD player and clamping the headphones to his ears. Seamus settled for staring out the window.  
  
Harry was nearly asleep, leaning against Draco, who had wrapped an arm around the dark haired boy's waist, reveling in his warmth.  
  
Coach Hooch boarded the bus last. She scanned the group of cheerleaders and varsity boy's basketball players, pulling out her clipboard and calling out roll. The ended when Ron proclaimed that he was "here!" and turned to the bus driver. "Alright," she said, "let's go!"  
  
The bus sputtered to life and lurched forward, students resumed their conversations, others pulled out pillows or homework or music. Harry's eyes began drooping again with fatigue. He could feel Draco whispering sweet nothings in his ear - and Harry fell asleep, Draco following him into dreamland moments later.  
  
The bus jolted to a stop, effectively waking both boys.  
  
"Stay on the bus!" Coach Hooch shouted, "I'm going to check us all in!" She disappeared into their cozy looking hotel, coming back about ten minutes later. "Alright," she shouted over the din of voices. "Our first game is tonight in about two and a half hours, we're playing against a school called Smeltings. Report back here in *one and a half* hours to leave for the tournament! If we lose, we leave in the afternoon, if we win, we play at six tomorrow evening. Now, I'm going to call you off the bus one at a time to tell you your buddies, and your room numbers. You are required to always be with your buddy, and in bed by ten. Curfew is nine. You will be allowed to wander the town for a bit today and tomorrow." She pulled out her clip board again and smiled at them all. "Other then that we're here to have fun!"  
  
There was a whoop of joy.  
  
"Please remain seated until I call you off the bus. Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco stood up and grabbed his stuff.  
  
"You will be rooming with Mr. Potter in room two-oh-two."  
  
Harry stood up and followed his boyfriend off the bus. Hooch game them both room keys and turned back to her list. "Miss Granger - you will be rooming with me, dear. Room two-oh-one." Hermione stood up and followed them off of the bus.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry gripped Draco's left hand tightly as they walked the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. For some reason, he was feeling tense. Not about the upcoming game, or anything, it was like a morbid suspicion of doom. But nothing happened, which led him into a false sense of security.  
  
"Let's eat here," Draco decided, steering his boyfriend towards a small, quaint looking bakery.  
  
Harry smiled, adjusting the backpack that held the days worth of shopping and souvenirs. He followed the blond into the quiet shop, smiling again when he noticed a group of Hogwarts cheerleaders already eating.  
  
"Harry, Draco!" One of them called out, "come and sit with us!"  
  
The boys bee-lined towards the group of girls, and sat down - eyeing the unfinished meals with hungry expressions.  
  
"Are you hungry?" A girl named Bethany asked, she pointed to her own food. "I've already finished - if you want to eat mine."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry beamed, lunging at the food before Draco could snatch it. He began eating, much to Draco's despair.  
  
The blond then turned to the girls and pouted cutely, his eyes pitifully sad. To make matters worse, his stomach gurgled softly, making "feed me" noises. The other three cheerleaders finally gave in, pushing their remaining meals towards him.  
  
"It should be illegal to be that cute." One grumbled, watching as her food disappeared with amazing speed.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with him, Harry." Another sighed.  
  
Harry grinned and moved his hand to punch Draco's bum. "I keep him in line well enough." Draco squeaked and glared.  
  
"So, are you nervous about the game tonight? Smeltings is supposed to be really good."  
  
"They are," Harry confirmed. "But they're also half stoned most of the time."  
  
The girls laughed and stood up. "Walk us back to the hotel?" They asked sweetly.  
  
The two boys grinned. "It's the least we can do," Harry smiled, also standing up and pulling Draco to his feet. "You *did* feed us."  
  
The walk back to the hotel was short and cheerful. The girls knew quite a lot of jokes, all of them strange, and most of them bordering on "blond jokes". Draco pretended to be offended, but even he couldn't help laughing at the blond who jumped of a cliff because her pad had "wings."  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Just in time!" Hooch sighed in relief as the bus pulled into Smelting's parking lot. "With five minutes to spare at that!"  
  
In the back of the bus, all the students eyes slowly began to close, as half of them fell to the ground and hugged it, thankful for life. Harry and Draco stood up.  
  
"Yes!" They cheered, "who's up for round TWO!"  
  
  
===  
  
  
The Smelting's Team was good, that much was obvious. What the Pythons didn't expect, was that the team was also fat, slow and off balance. Still, what they lacked in skill, they made up for with brute strength and a knack for fouling the player with the ball. As such, the Hogwarts team won with a score of seventy-three to twenty-four.  
  
The trooped off the court with green and silver pom-poms waving and people screaming their congratulations at them.  
  
However, there was one voice that seemed to stick out from the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Harry!" Draco shouted, fighting his way towards his boyfriend. "You were amazing! When those two brutes, Crabbe and Goyle, I think their names were, tried to sandwich you, and you just stopped moving - that was great!" His gray eyes shown with love and admiration.  
  
Harry kissed Draco heavily. "Thanks," he whispered into the blonds ear. "The teams going out dancing tonight, you're coming with us, right?"  
  
Draco gasped, "dancing! But I thought you *hated* dancing!"  
  
Harry swatted him playfully. "Don't you start that up again." He warned, "or I might have to have my wicked way with you."  
  
"Please do!" Draco grinned.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Potter, Malfoy!" One of their teammates shouted, "let's go!"  
  
  
===  
  
  
"I love this song!" Harry cried, the moment the group stepped into "The Burrow," a large Teen Club. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him through the room towards the middle of the dancers.  
  
The music pounded around them, seeming to push the two boys closer together. Their mouths met in a slow, unhurried kiss.  
  
After a bit, Draco untangled their limbs.  
  
"Bathroom," he explained.  
  
Harry sighed but allowed his boyfriend to leave for the toilets. Moments after the blond left, Hermione grabbed his hands and led him in a fast paced dance.  
  
Draco pushed open the door and was nearly blinded by the orange painted bathroom. Even the cubicles were orange for goodness sake! The room was pretty much empty, with only one boy in the room, washing his hands in the far orange sink.  
  
"It's so *orange*!" Draco muttered, walking over to relive himself of a full bladder.  
  
The other boy laughed, reaching for the soap. "Yeah, kind of scary, isn't it?"  
  
Draco finished his business and joined the other boy at the sinks. With a strange splash, he saw the boy for the first time - and recognized him instantly. Of course, after seeing at face smiling up at him every time he so much as *thought* about Harry's desk, it was hard not to. Draco stood and stared, a twitter of nervousness fluttering in his stomach.  
  
The bathroom door suddenly opened again, and a slim brown haired boy ran into the room. He spotted the black boy and ran up to him.  
  
"Dean!" He said urgently, "you won't believe this - I think I saw Harry out there! *Your* Harry!"  
  
Draco's heart dropped to his toes.  
  
Dean looked up, "what?" He gasped, "show me, Blaize! I want to see him! What was he doing? Was he with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, some girl, but he was with some guy earlier." Blaize lowered his voice. "Are you still determined to win him back, Dean?"  
  
Dean looked *extremely* determined. "Yeah. It's just not the same without him. Every time I talk to him on the phone is like torture... I miss him so much."  
  
Draco slipped out of the bathroom while the two boys continued talking about Harry. HIS Harry. The blond ran through the crowd till he found Harry, now sitting near the bar, sipping at a cup of water.  
  
"Hey," Harry said smiling, "that was - HEY! Where are we going?"  
  
"I - need some air," Draco lied. "And I don't want anybody to steal you away from me." He added under his breath.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and obediently followed the blond out of the club and up the street towards their hotel. "Slow down!" He complained finally, slowing their pace. "I'm starting to think you saw a ghost or something?"  
  
Draco gripped Harry's hand a little tighter. "No! I just wanted to get away. Come on, it's almost curfew. Let's head back to the hotel and go to bed."  
  
"It's only eight forty!" Harry protested, "I'm not tired!"  
  
"My poor, sweet, innocent Harry. When are you going to learn that going to bed and going to sleep are completely different things?"  
  
Harry grinned, "well, why didn't you say so! Bed it is!"  
  
Draco held back a sigh of relief as they collapsed in the bed. "Love you," he whispered, kissing Harry's forehead tenderly. Harry, nearly asleep, whispered something back, but it was lost in the silent room.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry yawned and peaked over his bed-partner to look at the glowing digits of the clock. He sighed and slumped back down as Draco shifted yet again.  
  
"What's the time?" The blond yawned.  
  
"Seven-oh-two," Harry muttered. "I missed my run this morning."  
  
"Let's take a shower," Draco suggested after a moment of silence. "I think I'm stuck to you."  
  
Draco solved that problem by scooping up Harry and carrying him into the shower, letting the hot water unstick them. Then, to sooth Harry's whining, they went running together, just around the hotel, but it was enough.  
  
  
===  
  
  
After the semi-final game, which they won, Coach Hooch herded the Pythons back onto their bus for the long trip home.  
  
Harry was staring out his window when he saw it. Dean Thomas. Holding a basketball under his arm and talking to his friend Blaize Zabinni.  
  
"Draco!" Harry whispered, "Draco, look! It's- Draco?" Green eyes went wide, registering that Draco was clenching his eyes shut and trying to will away tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ron just told me." Draco whispered, trying to change the subject. "That the final game is going to be played at Hogwarts - that we're going to play the Lions..."  
  
Harry frowned. "Yes, the Stonewall High Lions. My old school."  
  
That did it. Without another word, Draco hunched over his knees and silently let a tear drip down his cheek. "Will Dean be there?" He asked almost silently.  
  
Harry suddenly understood. "Whether he's there or not makes no difference, love." He whispered. "It's you that I love, that's not going to change because of an old boyfriend."  
  
Draco looked up, "R-really?" He asked, eyes lit with joy.  
  
Harry nodded and was suddenly attacked by Draco's lips. They parted a millimeter and rode the rest of the trip in a loving silence. Every once in a while, Draco's finger moving to trace the lightning etched into Harry's forehead. Every time this happened, Harry bit his lip, his green eyes cloudy with confusion.  
  
They got back to Hogsmeade, and a few minutes later pulled into the Hogwarts parking lot. James and Lily were waiting for the two boys, smiles on each of their faces. After the traditional questions ("Did you win? What was the score? Did you bring us anything?") they headed back to Harry's house.  
  
Harry led his boyfriend down to the basement and sat him down on the couch. He then proceeded to stare down at his lap. "Now, I need to tell you a really important story, alright?"  
  
Draco nodded, pulling Harry into a tight hug.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "There was once a little boy named Harry. Little Harry was a happy child, he had parents who loved him, and lots of friends and he was very talented in basketball. There was also a little boy named Tom Riddle, he wasn't a happy little boy, for you see, he was an abandoned child. His mother died during birth, and his father ran off before that. Now, one day when both little boys were seven years old, they went of a field trip with their class. They were going ice-skating. Harry wasn't very good at it, but he was having fun all the same with his friends. Until, Tom suddenly pushed little Harry onto the ice and brought his sharp ice-skate onto Harry's head, cutting his head open."  
  
Draco gasped, and only dimly registered that James and Lily were standing in the doorway, tears dripping down their faces.  
  
"Little Harry nearly died from blood-loss and came very close to having brain damage." Harry continued, not paying attention to anything except for the story he was telling. "His parents were very worried, and all his friends came to visit him for the two months that he was unconscious. Little Harry woke up from his coma to see Tom standing right above him, an evil little smirk on his face.  
  
"I meant to do it." Tom said, seemingly satisfied with himself.  
  
"Little Harry started crying at that, his head still hurting, and not understanding how someone could hate like that. Well, eventually he was let out of the hospital and he was asked if he wanted to press charges on Tom and send him to a reform school or possibly a children's criminal home. Remembering what Tom said, Harry agreed."  
  
Harry pressed his face further into Draco's neck.  
  
"So, off Harry goes, bringing little Tom to court. Harry wins the case eventually, but only after a long, hard battle. And little Tom goes to St. Burtes' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. One year later, Harry receives a telegram from the Center telling him that Tom died from malnutrition, and physical abuse - and learns that he had to sleep in a little, spider infested, cupboard under some stairs." Harry chocked on his words.  
  
"He died, Draco, because of me! Because I didn't have enough sense to leave him in the orphanage where he was safe. Because I got so caught up in what was happening. Me and Dad and Mum were the only one's at his funeral, the grave was so little, so lonely... I hated it, because it was my fault! My fault that he was gone!"  
  
Harry let out another sob before crying in earnest.  
  
"Shh," Draco cooed, rubbing circles into Harry's back. "Just let it out, it'll be okay..." He cuddled Harry tighter and looked over at James and Lily. The red-haired woman had tears silently streaming down her cheeks, James looked shaken.  
  
"Later." James mouthed. "When he's sleeping."  
  
Draco nodded and turned back to Harry. "My poor love," he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Harry hiccoughed and cried harder.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry's tears finally ceased and he looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco was smiling softly at him, his eyes full of love and warmth.  
  
"Let's get you to bed." Draco whispered, gathering the muscled frame into his arms and picking him up. "I need to be home soon, or else my dad will get suspicious."  
  
Harry yawned and nodded, not registering that Lucius was probably already sleeping. He was gently placed under his warm covers in his big bed, and tucked in tightly.  
  
"Draco?" He said hesitantly when Draco sat down on his bed and took his hand. The blond looked into his green eyes. "I love you." Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." Draco squeezed his hand.  
  
Moments later the basketball star was soundly sleeping. And Draco was sitting on one of the living room couches with James and Lily. Though the latter seemed to be falling asleep.  
  
"I never knew Harry felt guilty about Tom's death," James admitted finally, breaking the silence. He placed his hot chocolate on the coffee table. "I knew he felt bad, and regretted his decision, but blaming himself - that was quite a shock."  
  
Draco sipped his own drink, pondering gently. "He seemed so broken up about it." He said, "I've never seen Harry cry like that before."  
  
"But he has," Lily whispered. "In the beginning of the eighth grade, when he had first come out about being homosexual - he started dating another boy. But when that boy admitted he was only seeing Harry because of his fame, Harry was broken hearted. I still remember what he was whispering to himself...  
  
"Why aren't I good enough? Why does it hurt so much? I don't want to be famous, I don't want to be gay.  
  
"He even tried to date a girl named Milicent Bulstrode - nasty child - that went even worse. He was broken up for weeks, not wanting to play basketball, not watching it or talking about it... But then, he met Dean, and his whole world changed. He was happy again, and he loved basketball again. They were great friends, then, they started dating, and he was even happier. My little baby got over his broken heart with the help of that child, and I'm eternally grateful."  
  
"But then you moved." Draco whispered sadly. "You came here and left him behind."  
  
"Yes," James smiled, "and we found you - and, if it's possible, I think he's even happier. You two are closer then he and Dean were."  
  
"But Dean was his first love." Draco protested softly. "And he's going to be here in a week for the final game of the tournament. I saw him in Ottery St. Catchpole, at the dance club. He wants to win Harry back, and I'm so scared that he will."  
  
James cradled his now sleeping wife. "You love him, Draco." He said firmly. "And I know, without even hearing it, that he loves you and trusts you - he wouldn't have told you about Tom if he didn't. Even if Dean does come all the way up here, and he does try to win Harry back, I'm positive that no matter what, he's going to pick you."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Potter," Draco said, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Dad." James said firmly. "You're family, and have been for quite a while. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me dad." He paused, apparently too embarrassed to look at Draco. "You don't have to, of course, you have you're own father after all..."  
  
"I have you." Draco cut him off. "Thanks dad. And I should probably get home, my mother worries now, because of the accident you know."  
  
"How is he? Harry mentioned something about a heart problem."  
  
"His heart's got a slightly irregular beat now, because he was drugged so early in his coma, the specialist thinks. But they said it wasn't anything to worry about." Draco had a unreadable look in his eyes when he said that. It was akin to fear.  
  
James nodded. "We'll see you real soon, Draco. Wish your father well for me."  
  
  
===  
  
  
The day finally arrived when the red bus full of Stonewall High Lions pulled into the school parking lot. Albeit, they were a few hours early, and school was still in session. The whole of Hogwarts was currently assembled in the gym for another con.  
  
The Varsity boy's Basketball team had been recognized, as had the other winter sports players. The cheerleaders had preformed their routines, and Draco had just stepped up to the mic. At that precise moment, the gym doors opened and in strode Dumbledore and a large group of red and gold clad students.  
  
Silently, they sat down on the floor in front of the bleachers, turning around to take a good look at the school behind them.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Draco, who nodded back and turned to look at Mr. Black, who was in charge of the sound booth. Music began blasting though the room.  
  
A few students jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. Stonewall had never done anything like *this* before.  
  
Moments later, Draco opened his mouth and began singing a song he had written after his fight with his father.  
  
Harry immediately fell in love with it. All the emotions and hurts Draco had in his voice could start tears running down even the most cold hearted faces. The beat was quick, demanding and angry. Draco fit into the music perfectly.  
  
Down on the floor, the Lions were silently shaking with unnoticed laughter.  
  
All too soon, Draco finished and the con ended. In seconds, Harry threw himself towards the boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "You were amazing!" He whispered, letting Draco go and taking his hand instead. They began heading out of the gym and up to their locker.  
  
They had barely gotten out of the crowd when Harry felt someone grab him from behind. He gasped in shock and let go of Draco's hand, spinning around. One look at Dean Thomas sent his heart thumping.  
  
"D-Dean!" He finally choked out. It seemed that was all he could say.  
  
"Hi Harry," Dean smiled, making Harry's heart rate speed up just a little more. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered, unable to move his eyes from Dean's unforgettable face.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
/Draco,/ Harry thought in relief, tearing his eyes from Dean's. He turned and reached again for the blonds hand. "Dean, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Dean Thomas."  
  
Draco and Dean forced their smiles.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, now ignoring the other boy. "We need to hurry so we can get your mother to her appointment. She really doesn't like to be late you know."  
  
Harry nodded. "It was... nice - seeing you again." He said softly to Dean. "I'll see you later."  
  
Dean frowned. "Can I come with you?" He asked, "I'd like to see your parents again."  
  
Harry looked at Draco helplessly, and the blond shrugged. And so it was decided. Dean followed them through the hallway, up to their locker and out to the parking lot where Harry had parked. There was an uncomfortable silence the whole way to Harry's house, and even towards St. Mungo's Hospital for Lily's routine check up.  
  
"Your baby is healthy, Mrs. Potter," the doctor, Poppy Pomphrey affirmed. "You're exercising regularly? And eating right?"  
  
Lily nodded and stood up, placing on her swollen belly. She left the examination room and headed back to the waiting room. She paused, just outside the doors and looked carefully at the three boys waiting for her.  
  
Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry in a possessive yet protective manner, and Harry sat with his head on Draco's shoulder. Dean was next to Harry, his leg pressed lightly against his old boyfriends. Dean and Draco were glaring at each other over Harry's head, and the latter boy just looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright boys," Lily announced, stepping through the doors. "Let's go."  
  
Harry jumped up gladly.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The whole duration of the afternoon went by slowly. Harry and Draco were immensely uncomfortable, even while Dean wasn't around.  
  
All of Harry's old friends seemed to somehow find his house and charm the Potter's enough to visit Harry. As a result, Harry completed next to none of his homework assignments set to them over their five day weekend.  
  
James finally kicked all the visitors out of the house before the four, that would be the Potter's and Draco, sat down for dinner. They ate quickly, before leaving for the basketball game at Hogwarts.  
  
"Don't be nervous," Draco whispered to Harry, sitting down on the bench next to him. "It's just basketball. Just another game."  
  
"But-" Harry objected, his was hand shaking so much that he couldn't draw his traditional lightning bolt - he was that nervous.  
  
"No buts," Draco stated firmly, taking the marker and drawing the symbol for him. "You are a great player, Harry, and a strong one at that. It doesn't matter if you're playing your old school, your old friends. It's still basketball." He recapped the pen and turned Harry's face to his. "I'll love you no matter what the outcome of a game."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks love." He said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.  
  
Draco gladly accepted Harry's lips, but was the first to pull away. "We have a game to win." He stated.  
  
"Don't jinx me!" Harry cried.  
  
"Sorry," Draco chuckled, "let's get out to the courts."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Playing with the Lions, and against the Lions were two very different things, Harry decided. Though, the team was so used to him playing *with* them, that he could use it to his advantage. All he needed to do was shout "ball!" and it came flying towards him, without a second thought from the one who threw it.  
  
The two team managers, Dean and Draco, kept shouting things at their respective players, as they ran back and forth. The cheerleaders kept the crowd on its feet, cheering loudly.  
  
Hogwarts would pull ahead, and then Stonewall would score a few points. there was a one point difference - Hogwarts just below, and Harry had the ball.  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
He was at half court, perfectly poised for his shot.  
  
Four seconds.  
  
The ball hit the backboard, then the rim. Rolling...  
  
Cheerleaders screamed, the players ran to embrace Harry. But Harry was mindless - drenched with sweat, and tired beyond all belief.  
  
"We won," he whispered, "I don't believe it."  
  
  
===  
  
  
At nine o'clock that night, the doorbell rang and it was opened to reveal Dean Thomas, dressed warmly to accommodate for the weather.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said smiling, "want to go for a walk with me? I'd really like to talk to you."  
  
Harry gulped but nodded and grabbed his coat. "Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong," Dean assured him. "I was just wondering... do you ever think about us? How we used to be?"  
  
Harry was silent, pondering how to answer the question. "I - I used to miss you all the time when we first moved here," he admitted finally. "But then, as Draco and I got closer, and I got used to being here and started making friends... I just seemed to adjust, and realized that I could manage just fine with you as I could without." He winced at how mean that sounded.  
  
"We all still miss you," Dean said suddenly. "The gym is empty after school, and the art building is full of second rate stuff. I think the school is mourning your loss."  
  
Harry seriously doubted that.  
  
"I miss you." Dean whispered. "A lot. When you first told me that somebody had asked you out, I was so shocked, but I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. And then, you started going steady, and you stopped calling... it was a real blow when that happened. I was surprised because you didn't even send us his picture, like you promised..."  
  
Harry suddenly felt ashamed, he hadn't meant to shut his old life out of his new one. But after school started, and the play, and then basketball... he hadn't had much time for anything else.  
  
He suddenly realized that Dean was holding his mittened hand.  
  
"I miss you." He whispered again, "and it hurts so much to see you with him..."  
  
"With Draco?" Harry asked, taking his hand back and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Yes," Dean muttered. "The singer."  
  
"My boyfriend." Harry said sternly. "My boyfriend who loves me, and who's risked being disowned because of me. Who I love back."  
  
Dean's face seemed to fall. Hopes crashing down to his feet. "You two are in love?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. "For a while now."  
  
"What if I said that I loved you," Dean whispered, not looking at Harry.  
  
"I'd say you couldn't." Harry sighed. "Because you want me to choose. Because if you did, you'd see how happy I am with Draco."  
  
Dean nodded. "I should get back to the hotel, Blaize can only cover for me for so long." But before he left, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek, one last time.  
  
"Don't let him go," Dean whispered. "Because you'll regret it if you do."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to walk home, a smile on his face. Because he had Dean's blessing, and that meant a lot. If Dean was willing to let him go, and let him spend the rest of his life with Draco - Harry wasn't going to turn down the invitation.  
  
  
===  
  
  
The first thing Draco noticed the next day was how sad Harry looked. But it was weird, he didn't seem sad for himself - but for someone else.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, sitting down next to him in the Potter's back yard, making sure not to sit on any lingering snow. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Dean came by last night." Harry said softly. "He wanted to know if I ever thought about him and me, how we were, and if there was any chance we might be an "us" again." Harry sighed, but Draco cut off his next words.  
  
"He's already asked you to choose?" Draco hesitated, "and you chose him, and that's why you called me? To tell me it's over?" A tear ran down his cheek, unnoticed by the blond.  
  
Harry caught the tear on his finger, and moved to rub the rest of the moisture away from Draco's eyes.  
  
"I told him that if he really loved me, then he would let me go, and let me love you."  
  
"Y-you did?"  
  
"Yes, and he gave us his blessing. But, he seemed so sad, Draco. It's like, I had his heart in my hands and then I ripped it in half. I don't want him to be unhappy when I'm not. It's not fair to him."  
  
"Let's invite him out." Draco said unexpectedly. "All this week there are films being played at seven at Merlin's Park. We could set him up with somebody, like a double date!" He was starting to look devious. "How about Seamus?"  
  
Harry's face broke into a grin.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Dean asked, getting into the back seat of Draco's jeep and frowning.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Harry chirped. "And maybe you and Seamus will really hit it off. Besides, you're here until the Awards Ceremony at the end of the week, and it would be nice to have somebody to spend your time with."  
  
Dean sighed and sat back in his seat, staring out his window.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"That's him?!" Dean asked, awestruck. "That's the guy you've been turning down since the beginning of school? Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I was already taken." He said simply. "HEY! SEAMUS! OVER HERE!"  
  
Seamus hopped up and quickly made his way over to the gray jeep. "Hey, Harry, Draco." He said, smiling at his two friends before his eyes moved to the boy standing just behind them. "Hi." He said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hello." Dean smiled.  
  
"Well," Draco said, "we'll leave you two to get acquainted... Harry, have you got the blankets? It's supposed to get cold tonight."  
  
Harry held up two slightly ratty blankets. "Yep." He grinned. "Let's go claim our spot before it's gone."  
  
Draco pecked his cheek and grabbed the bag of chicken wraps and medium soda's, and the four boys headed towards the small secluded tree of Harry and Draco's first date. They arranged themselves comfortably, Dean and Seamus hitting it off right away. They talked quietly through the most part of the film, once in a while laughing at what the other was saying.  
  
Harry and Draco, however, were silent, enjoying each other's company and snuggling tightly under their warm blanket. Every once in a while, starting up in the "I love you" war.  
  
"Love you." Harry would whisper, tickling Draco's ear.  
  
"Love you more." Draco would whisper back, causing Harry to shiver.  
  
"No, *I* love *you* more." Harry protests.  
  
"Nope. I love you more."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you as much as you love me then." Harry would proclaim, ending the war with a smiling kiss. Draco would just chuckle and shake his head, turning his attention back to snuggling Harry and watching the movie.  
  
"They're so cute, it's almost sickening." Seamus whispered into Dean's ear.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"The second place team this year, is Stonewall High, of Surry, Little Whinning." A man announced into the stillness of the Hogwarts gym. The room was packed full of people, families, teams, and representatives from schools who couldn't make it in time for the awards ceremony.  
  
Cheers erupted and the red and gold team rushed down to claim their trophies, Dean standing at the end of the line, a proud smile on his lips. He took the mic for a few quick words.  
  
"All I can say is," He said, his eyes meeting Harry's in the crowd. "We did it all without Harry Potter."  
  
Laughter and more cheering.  
  
The Lions left the floor and returned to their seats, showing off their trophies to their friends and people around them.  
  
"Which makes this years winning team of the British Junior Basketball Tournament, for the first time ever, Hogwarts High School!"  
  
Booming cheers erupted and the whole team, including Draco and the cheerleaders made their way towards the room where the first place trophies were resting on their table. The men wearing shirts that said "B.J.T." handed each player a large trophy, engraved with each of their names, the date received and the team name. A larger trophy went into Draco's free arm, because as team captain, he was the one to make the speeches and such.  
  
Just to save the jocks from speaking, really.  
  
"What can I say," Draco said into the mic, looking back at his team with a wide smile. "We did it because we practiced a lot, worked as a team - and hey! Having Harry Potter playing as a Python helped a lot too!" He stepped back from the mic and moved to give the huge trophy to Coach Hooch, who had tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.  
  
Harry laughed and swatted Draco on the arm when the boy returned to his side.  
  
"Cheeky." He whispered in the blonds ear, well away from the microphone and the madly cheering crowd. "I might have to put you back in line later."  
  
Draco's eyes glowed with his own happiness and he pulled Harry's free hand into his, squeezing it tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN Hey, this was going to be up a day early, because I don't really didn't feel like waking up early to update. But, because ff.net is stupid and isn't uploading info, it's late. So, there you go. Also, somebody sent me an e-mail, (which I accidently deleated) asking me a question and here's the answer. Lucius is having the heart problems, not Harry. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter and I only have one word for you about that.  
  
Engagement.  
  
*Grins* As if that isn't obvious. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. Or even read without reviewing. It means a lot. *pouts suddenly* and I was searching online for the longest time for somebody to bounce ideas off of, and nobody was on! What's the deal? I did find somebody though. And thanks to that person, I've got a great start to a semi-sequal to Changing Of A Slut. You can read this one now.  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
The tournament was over, basketball season had ended. Dean and the rest of the Lions had left for Surry. The town was quiet and the gang was restless. A few things did happen, however. Harry was approached one day by a smiling Mr. Black who handed him an envelope addressed to the school, though his name was printed on it as well.  
  
"It's from the London Art Show, a few weeks ago." He explained, as Harry slowly opened it. "The show I told you about at the Written Art fair. It should show the results."  
  
Harry looked up, surprised. "The results?" He questioned.  
  
"Of the contest." Black explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry continued opening the envelope and pulled out the personalized letter inside.  
  
/Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I, the head representative of London Art, am extremely pleased with your entry to our contest. I admit, it was originally planed to go into the Junior competition, but when I actually saw your work, along with the poem that accompanied it, it was decided to put it in the main exhibit. After much debate, we, myself and the Board of Directors, have decided to see if we might purchase this piece from you, and put it on display. You would of course, be paid.  
  
I hope that ten thousand pounds will suffice. We are also willing to give you a full scholarship to London Art Academy, if you should accept. Please send your reply to the address below. We will be waiting for it.  
  
London Art Representative,  
Arabella Figg./  
  
Harry was shocked. "I-" he said, staring at the letter. "It's-" He shook his head. "I thought it was just going to be part of a contest!"  
  
Mr. Black gave him a strange look. "What do you mean? It was."  
  
"No," Harry said softly, "they want to buy it and put it on display in the gallery."  
  
Black stared. And Harry slowly walked down the hall, the letter still clutched in his hand. Eventually, he ended up selling the piece to London Art, but only after he received a perfect copy. And he turned down the scholarship.  
  
Another thing happened as well. Draco had begun spending even more time at the Potter house. His parents had begun fighting.  
  
"My Mother is angry at Father for not excepting me." Draco explained softly to Harry. "And Father is angry at Mother for going against his wishes to send me to Durmstang. They fight all the time, not even about me sometimes. They fight at meals, when I'm around, when I'm *not* around! Last night, they fought because Father wouldn't pass me the salt shaker at dinner!"  
  
"Dobby has told me, that when I'm not home, its even worse. Mother is angry at Father, she even once threw a vase at him in her anger. The whole staff is terrified, and - and so am I."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at that, and he leaned back into the booth they were sharing at The Leaky Cauldron. It seemed like Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were heading in the direction to get a divorce. And Draco was none too happy about it.  
  
  
===  
  
  
One Saturday afternoon, towards the end of February, Ron invited Harry and Draco over to his house, just to hang out and maybe find a way to relieve their boredom. But, besides avoiding the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who wanted to know if they would act as guinea pigs for "experiments" there was really, nothing to do.  
  
"Hey, Draco." Ron asked after nearly an hour of staring at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought about singing professionally?"  
  
Draco blinked lazily, stretching out on Ron's orange floor. "No, not really."  
  
Harry yawned from his spot on Ron's orange bed. "Like, in a band?" He asked.  
  
Ron nodded, though they didn't see him. "Yeah. It might be interesting." He sat up and reached for his drumsticks. "And it would help with the boredom at any rate."  
  
Harry rolled over and promptly fell off the bed and onto Draco's arm. "My dad used to try and teach me how to play the guitar when I was smaller. We have one stashed somewhere."  
  
Now Draco sat up, pulling his arm away from Harry, looking excited. "I took piano lessons for six years." He said, "and I still have my old electronic keyboard stashed in my closet."  
  
"And Sprout makes you write songs!" Harry crowed, "This is great!"  
  
"Let's get together tomorrow after school." Ron decided, "and see what we can do."  
  
  
===  
  
  
The three boys had talent, that much was obvious. Draco had brought a few of his songs along, which were easy enough to learn, even if their timing was a bit off. Ron's tempo was perfect seeing as he was the lead drummer in the school band. It was Harry and Draco, who hadn't played their instruments in years, who were having the most trouble.  
  
"We need something else," Ron said, twirling his drumstick expertly through his fingers.  
  
"More practice?" Harry chirped, strumming his guitar.  
  
"An audience and proper equipment?" Draco deadpanned. Harry pinched him and the blond fell silent.  
  
"No," Ron said, ignoring them. "Something like - another voice. Let's face it, Draco's a great singer, but me and Harry couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."  
  
Harry pouted but agreed.  
  
"I'll sing louder then. And try and teach you two how to "carry tunes in buckets". It should prove to be somewhat interesting." Draco offered, "if not entertaining."  
  
Harry whimpered. "But, I-" He cut off, wincing when two glares fixed themselves on him. "Fine..."  
  
  
===  
  
  
A few days later, once again in Ron's orange bedroom, Draco was laughing his head off. "Come on, Harry, it's not *that* bad! At least you can sing now!"  
  
"Like a girl!" Harry shouted, "or as high pitched as one, anyway!"  
  
"So it's a bit high pitched," Draco giggled, "you sound great! Honestly!"  
  
Harry looked up, his green eyes desperately sad. "Really?"  
  
Draco sobered and nodded. "Yes, really! And our voices match perfectly too! With Ron's so low, and yours so, um, *not* low, they cancel out. Don't you think so?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess..." He looked around, wondering why it was taking Ron so long to use the bathroom. Maybe he got abducted by Fred and George.  
  
Draco plopped down in Harry's lap, cutting off his train of thought. "Love you." The blond whispered, cuddling close.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad, because I had to give Dean to Seamus for you. I hope you know how good that boy was in bed..."  
  
Draco pouted, leaning back. "So, I'm not good enough for you?"  
  
"No," Harry disagreed, "you're better."  
  
They moved closer for a kiss, and then a few more. Then, Draco pushed Harry down onto the floor and pressed into him. Harry grinned into their kisses, nipping at Draco's skin.  
  
Just then, Harry's cell phone started ringing shrilly.  
  
Harry stood up and dove for it. "It's dad!" He said in explanation to Draco. "Hello?" His face paled, "what? When?! Is that bad?" He gulped, "alright, we'll be right there." He hung up his phone and sat back on his heels.  
  
"Mum's water broke." He whispered, "she's gone into labor!"  
  
"I thought she wasn't due till the end of March."  
  
"She's not!" Harry panicked, "it's a premature baby! I had to write a report on premature babies once, Draco. My baby brother might not live!"  
  
Draco gulped, "come on, we'll take my car."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Explaining to Ron why they had to leave wasn't easy. He couldn't get it through his head that Lily having a premature baby was bad. Mrs. Weasley, however, shooed them out of her house, a worried expression on her kind face.  
  
When Harry and Draco reached the hospital, James was pacing back and forth in the lobby, waiting for them.  
  
"Dad!" Harry called, running through the electronic doors, pulling Draco along behind him. "Dad, over here!"  
  
James looked up, his features relaxing slightly. "Harry," he sighed in relief, "and Draco. Come along boys, she's in a lot of pain."  
  
Harry bit his lip and gripped Draco's hand a little tighter. They followed James towards the maternity ward, and down to Lily's room. High pitched screaming echoed in the empty hallway.  
  
James winced and opened a door - the screaming intensified in volume.  
  
The three boys looked at each other before stepping into the room. The screams quieted.  
  
"Harry!" Lily smiled, no longer in pain. "Hi baby. How was band practice?"  
  
"It was okay," Harry said, smiling a little. "I can sing now." He paused, "how about you? Feeling okay?"  
  
Lily scowled and turned to Draco. "Hello Draco, how's your father doing?"  
  
"Hi mum." Draco smiled. "He's alright. The doctors think his heart is getting more regular now."  
  
Lily nodded. "That's good - ow. Ow. OW!!!" She howled in pain as a contraction shook through her body. Her hands clenched on her blanket, eyes screwed shut. After a moment, she relaxed.  
  
James cleared his throat. "Why don't you two boys go get something to eat in the cafeteria?" He moved to grip Lily's hand. "I don't know how long this will take, and I-"  
  
He paused when the door suddenly opened and a stern looking doctor walked into the room.  
  
"What are you two boys doing here?" She demanded, "nobody is allowed here except for family!"  
  
"Doctor Pomphrey, this is my son Harry, and his boyfriend Draco, let me assure you, they *are* family." James said, smiling at the two boys.  
  
"Even so," Pomphrey snapped, "They'll have to wait until the baby is born. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, that's just the policy of the hospital."  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright." He moved to kiss Lily's cheek. "Love you, mum."  
  
Then, he and Draco left the maternity ward for the silence of the cafeteria. They got something to eat out of an over priced vending machine and sat down at a small table in a corner.  
  
Harry's shoulders were shaking. "What if the baby doesn't survive?" Harry said suddenly. "What if - what if it dies?"  
  
Draco was silent. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend, make him feel better about the whole situation, but he didn't know how. Finally, he settled for locking his arm around the boy and allowing him to cling to him tightly. Every once in a while, Draco would press a kiss to the crown of his head, or they would go on long silent walks through the hospital.  
  
About three hours later, a blurry looking man stomped over to the boys who were once again, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
"Do you two mind?" He roared, causing the two boys to jump in surprise.  
  
Harry looked up. "What are you talking about?" He demanded angrily. "Mind *what*?"  
  
The fat mans face turned red in his own anger. Little white splotches stood out on his skin, making his whole face and nonexistent neck look like badly mixed black currant ice-cream. "While you may enjoy your public displays of disgusting affection - there are other's who would rather you cease."  
  
Harry stood up, trembling in anger. "Do you have a problem with us?" He growled, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Yes." The man snarled right back. "I thought it would have been obvious by now."  
  
"Harry," Draco said calmly, standing up as well. "Don't bother. He's not worth it - especially not now. Your mum needs us now."  
  
"That's right, freak, listen to your *boyfriend*. Your mother probably needs all the help she can get... in therapy!"  
  
"That's it!" Harry shouted, ripping himself from Draco's restraining hand and throwing himself at the man. He was shouting other obscenities at him, most of them crude. Currently, the man was pinned under Harry's weight, also shouting, and sporting a blood nose and black eye.  
  
After a bit more of shouted and flailing of limps, James walked into the room. He slowly, calmly, examined the room and just as calmly walked over and stood next to Draco. The blond boy stood smirking.  
  
"Homophobe?" James asked simply.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Insult you?"  
  
"And your wife."  
  
James clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Brainless bugger."  
  
There was another shout from the man, and a bellow of fury from Harry. Suddenly, James's eyes widened. "Well," he said, starting to laugh. "Imagine that."   
  
Draco's facial expression didn't change.  
  
"His own uncle too..."  
  
At that, Draco snickered. "Alright Harry," he said, causing the dark haired teen to still. "Get up, dad is here with some news."  
  
Harry stood up and calmly moved to talk to his father.  
  
"We just got the test results back from when we first checked in. The baby is expected to live, but it's going to take a lot of work to stabilize the baby's system. The lungs might not work properly, and it will need to stay in the hospital for a while. There is a ten percent chance that it won't survive."  
  
Harry's posture relaxed. "So, my little brother's going to live." He looked extremely happy, and relieved.  
  
James smiled. "Yes, *he* will live." He paused, looking at the semiconscious man on the floor. "There is, however, this new situation with your uncle..."  
  
"Uncle?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Well, former uncle I guess. He married Petunia, Lily's sister, but she died in a car accident when you were one year old. I think they had a son, but I never met him. Boy's name might have been Davey, or Donald, or something. Anyway, that family never liked me and Lily for some reason, I never knew why."  
  
"Gee, I wonder," Draco muttered sarcastically. "Maybe it's your temper?"  
  
  
===  
  
  
Lily was in labor for close to ten hours. Harry and Draco had fallen asleep in the lobby, only woken when James rushed in. "It's a boy!" He shouted, scaring the living daylights out of everybody in the room.  
  
Including the receptionist, who passed out in fright.  
  
James grinned as though it happened all the time before turning back to Harry and Draco. "He's not yet stable, but the doctors think he'll be fine. We had to put him in a special room to help him breathe. Would you like to see your brother, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly and stood up. Draco was quick to follow. They hurried towards the doors to the Maternity ward, but were stopped by a nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," he said, "only family past this point." He nodded at Draco. "He's not to be allowed."  
  
"Draco's family." James stated firmly.  
  
The nurse frowned but let him past.  
  
"Have you named him yet?" Harry asked, hurrying behind James.  
  
The dark haired man shook his head, taking a quick right turn. "We were hoping that you two would think of something suitable."  
  
The two boys grinned. "Sure!"  
  
  
===  
  
  
"That's him." Harry whispered, staring inside a little glass box at his baby brother. "That's my little brother..." He turned to his father. "Orlando Alexander Potter."  
  
James blinked. "You already picked out a name?"  
  
"Yep, a while ago."  
  
Draco chuckled lowly. "A few months ago." He corrected, "before school had even started."  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly and went back to staring at the newest Potter. A mop of dark hair, Lily's nose, ten tiny fingers, and ten perfect toes. Eyelids covered cobalt blue eyes and small soft cotton clothes covered the pale skin.  
  
"Why is he in a glass box?" Draco asked, his gloved hands resting lightly on the box that encased Orlando.  
  
"It's an incubator," James explained, "it keeps him warm and helps him breathe. His lungs haven't fully developed yet, so he needs to learn."  
  
Draco nodded, looking concerned. "Learn to breathe, little one," he whispered, "fight to stay alive." He then looked up into Harry's smiling eyes. "He'll be strong, like his brother."  
  
Harry's smile was blinding.  
  
  
===  
  
  
A bit later, once again sitting in the waiting room - an ambulance roared up to the door and a group of paramedics began unloading a flat medical work bed. A man with blond hair was unconscious on top of it. Snatches of conversations reached the two half asleep boys.  
  
"...Shallow and quick breathing..."  
  
"... Low blood pressure..."  
  
"...Might not make it..."  
  
Draco jumped up, suddenly recognizing the figure. "FATHER!" He gasped, trying to run to the paramedics.  
  
A medic turned to look at him, shaking his head quickly and rushing along with the others towards the Intensive Care unit.  
  
Draco moved to follow them, but at that moment his cell phone rang shrilly.  
  
"Hello?" Draco asked impatiently. "Mother? Yes, I'm here at the hospital... father was just brought in, what happened?" He paused. "What do you mean, 'why am I here' Mu- Mrs. Potter just had her baby, that's why! Now tell me what-" Draco paled. "What?"  
  
He turned towards Harry, ending the call. "He had a heart attack."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Both Harry and Draco spent the next week in and around the hospital. Neither went to school, and both were completely exhausted.  
  
"Father's still the same." Draco reported, sitting down in his favorite seat in the lobby.  
  
"Orly has gotten a little stronger." Harry told him. "They think he might be able to breathe on his own soon."  
  
"Orly?" Draco asked, yawning widely and pulling Harry down next to him.  
  
"I decided Alex was too popular of a name to call him," Harry shrugged. "And besides, I like the name Orlando, 'Orly' for short." He yawned as well. "I'm beat, let's grab a nap."  
  
Draco agreed and they collapsed in their usual chairs. A few minutes later, a nurse draped a warm blanked over them, and another placed small packets of chocolate into their pockets. The nurses had grown quite fond of the two boys, slipping them blankets, pillows, food and other such things. At one point, they had pooled their money and ordered out for pizza.  
  
A bit later, James woke them long enough to tell them to go home and get some proper sleep.  
  
"Can't," Draco muttered, "Father needs me - Harry's needs me." And he fell back asleep.  
  
"Must be here," Harry yawned. "For Orly."  
  
James rolled his eyes and left the lobby for his wifes side. She was standing next to Orlando, a small smile etched into her face. "I told you that they wouldn't leave." She said lightly, not looking at her husband.  
  
"It was worth a shot," James muttered. "They need to get some sleep, and they're missing too much school."  
  
"And you need to go back to work, and I need to take care of my family."  
  
James nodded, but otherwise didn't answer.  
  
Out in the waiting room, some hours later, a nurse slowly approached the slumbering boys, poking the blond lightly on his shoulder.  
  
Draco grunted and pushed tighter to his boyfriend.  
  
The nurse poked him harder, successfully waking the slumbering boy. "Mr. Malfoy," she said, "your father has been requesting that you visit him." She paused. "He would like you to bring Mr. Potter."  
  
Draco nodded and proceeded to shake his love awake. They then began the familiar trek towards Lucius' room.  
  
The silence on the way there, and while they stood outside his door was smothering. The door to room I-35 looked more forboding then the other, and they stood outside it for nearly five minutes, neither willing to reach out and open it. Finally, a trembling hand pushed the door open and together they walked into the room.  
  
Lucius was sitting up on his bed, a thick looking book resting on his lap. He was hooked up to a number of machines, and his breathing was somewhat shallow and labored. "Took you long enough." He growled, snapping the book closed.  
  
The boys shrugged in apology.  
  
Lucius sighed, "Listen Draco," he said, taking slightly deeper breaths. "I admit that I don't approve of your - relationship with Potter." He paused, catching his breath. "I don't like it, or the fact that you're gay. And I know I haven't been the best of Father's to you..."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"You mother and I disagree on you. I won't hide it." He paused again, trying to breathe correctly. "We're going to get a divorce at the end of the month, and you'll most likely stay with her."  
  
Draco didn't look surprised or dismayed at the news. However, Harry's heart was breaking for his boyfriend. He clenched Draco's hand tight enough to make the blond flinch.  
  
Lucius frowned at them. "The law forces me to support you through your schooling. I really hope that you don't intent to be a doctor or something useless like that."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much for your concern." He sneered. He turned on his heal to stalk out of the room.  
  
"Potter," Lucius said, after Draco left, leaving Harry feeling uncomfortable, but before he could leave. "I don't like you, but if you dare to hurt my boy and I will hunt you down till you beg for mercy."  
  
Harry blinked and nodded, before leaving the room to find Draco. Later, in the warm arms of Lily Potter, Draco allowed himself to break down.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Orlando Alexander Potter, born February twenty-ninth, at two-oh-two in the morning, was brought home from the hospital three weeks later. He was perfectly healthy. His room, previously pink, had been painted a pale blue and transformed to a nursery. It was equipped with a crib, changing station, toys, soft arm chair and other baby necessities. Including a mini-fridge, which Harry was extremely unhappy about.  
  
Lily spent a lot of time with her new son, though every once in a while, Harry or James would remove him from her sleepy grasp.  
  
Harry especially, spent as much of his free time, when he wasn't doing homework or practicing with the band, as he could with his brother. Draco spent a lot of time with them as well, happier than listening to his parents fighting.  
  
One day, however, he came over, his face pale and his eyes red rimmed and puffy.  
  
"The divorce went through," he whispered, collapsing onto Harry's couch. "Father is selling the manor and moving out of the country. Mother and I are getting a new home as soon as we can. I- I'm scared Harry, nothing like this has ever happened to me before."  
  
Harry soothed Draco as much as he could. "Do you remember that day in the hospital?" He asked, "when we went to talk to your father? Well, he said something to me right after you left, want to know what he said?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"He stated rather clearly that if I ever hurt you, he'd hunt me down and make me regret it. Your father might be a homophobe, Draco, but his heart is in the right spot."  
  
Draco looked up. "He really said that?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Maybe this way you two will actually grow to be closer," he suggested. "Maybe you'll actually talk a little more."  
  
"But if he's-"  
  
"Ever heard of e-mail?" Harry asked dryly. "Or regular mail? Or a handy little device called the telephone? They're all great ways of communication."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, you've made your point."  
  
"Good." Harry grinned. "Now, come on or we'll be late for band practice. I think Ron actually came up with a good name for us this time."  
  
"Anything is better then, The Goblet of Fire, Order of Phoenix's, or Prisoners of Azkaban." Draco muttered. "Where did he come up with that stuff?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
A few minutes later they were sitting in Ron's bedroom, staring open mouthed. Ron had actually come up with a good name for them. A REALLY good name.  
  
"The Marauders," the red-head repeated. "by dictionary definition "one who raids and plunders." I think it would be cool!"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, mentally weighting the name. They nodded at each other. "Sounds great." The two boys said at exactly the same time.  
  
Ron flinched. "You know how creepy it is when you do that, right?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Can we go practice now?"  
  
The other two nodded and within moments they were rocking away in Ron's cleaned out garage. Fred and George came to listen to them after a while, and another of Ron's other brothers also came down.  
  
"Can you keep it down?!" Percy Weasley shouted, storming into the garage and cutting into their most recent song, 'First Sight.' "I'm trying to finish a report upstairs, but I can hardly write because my desk is vibrating so much!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "What's the report on this time?" He asked, "Regulating beaker thickness in chemistry classes around the world?"  
  
Percy puffed up in barely suppressed anger. "I think you'll find, Ron, that some of those beakers in the market are just a shade too thin. If we're not careful, the classrooms will be filled with flimsy beakers that are unable to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered, "I didn't actually think you were writing that."  
  
Percy turned red, huffed, was unable to retort, and quickly left for his report on beakers. Fred and George stood there in shock.  
  
"You're still *alive*!" George cried, amazed. "You taunted him and he didn't even lay a *finger* on you!"  
  
Ron grinned. "Yep."  
  
"Tell us your secret!" Fred begged, "please! We must know!"  
  
Harry and Draco sniggered. They knew Ron's secret, it was actually fairly simple. Act uninterested. Fred and George, while perfect pranksters, were much too proud of their achievements in irritating their brothers and sister. That always gave them away, and aggravated their subject enough to cause blood-loss, or some sort of pain. When acting as though one didn't care, it left the recipient of the trick/joke/torture victim feeling rather stupid.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'll never tell you two my secrets." He stated firmly. He tapped out a rhythm on his drums, Harry taking up the beat by strumming his guitar. Draco joined in with the keyboard and pretty soon they blocked out the twins whining.  
  
  
===  
  
  
They had a gig - sort of. They actually had the chance to play in front of a fairly large, willing, audience and even earn a bit of money. They boys were ecstatic.  
  
True, it was only a contest at The Hog's Head, a popular teen hang out on weekends, but still, it was better then nothing. They were going to be allowed half an hour, or five songs. If they were good enough, they could play again the next weekend.  
  
If they won the contest, which, they all agreed, was unlikely, they would even receive a bit of money, fifty pounds each. With that in mind, the three practiced even more then usual, getting ready.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco spend nearly the whole week preparing for the contest, much to Hermione's displeasure. The head cheerleader would often drag them away from their instruments into the quiet world of the library to study for what seemed to be hours on end.  
  
"You need to study!" She hissed at them, Ron in particular. "Look at you, playing with your drums, final exams are coming up soon."  
  
"I'm ready," Ron countered her, flipping through his music. "Ask me any question."  
  
"Alright," Hermione smirked, "what are the three most crucial components in a high reaction solution?"  
  
Ron slumped down in his chair, hiding behind his music. "I forgot."  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you going to do if this comes up in a final exam?"  
  
"Copy off you?" Ron grinned.  
  
"No you won't!" Hermione snapped. "Besides, according to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Draco sighed, shutting his Latin book. "You won't copy Ron, you won't need to. If I know Mione, and let's face it, we all do, she'll do anything in her power to keep us from failing. Even beating us upside the head with a book to get us to study."  
  
Hermione flushed, bending over her French three book.  
  
"I reckon she's cracking." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco nodded silently. "Well, I'm hungry." He declared, earning a disapproving glare from a nearby librarian. He stood up, gathering his books and dragging Harry along with him. "Come on, Harry, let's get some dinner."  
  
Harry gratefully followed the blond out of the public library. They stopped at a small restaurant for a quick meal, before leaving for Harry's home.  
  
The next day, Friday, after school, the three boys arrived it the backstage hallway of the club with their equipment at precisely eight thirty, a few groups talking quietly, waiting in a line ahead of them. They were met by the manager, who was holding an extremely marked up clipboard.  
  
"You'll play your songs, and if you win, you can came back next week." He said, glancing at them and then at his watch. "You're the last group to preform, that gives you half and hour to get ready before you're up. We'll have your stuff on stage by then for you."  
  
The boys nodded and watched as the man walked away. Nearly twenty minutes passed in perfect silence. Every once in a while, the manager would approach a group and lead them towards the stage. Eventually, after the group just ahead of them were led off, Ron started bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous. He gulped, "oh man..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at Harry, who was leaning against the hallway wall. "Nervous?" The blond asked a few minutes later, breaking the eerie silence of the hallway.  
  
"Just a bit." Harry said, not really paying attention.  
  
Draco moved to pin him against the wall. "Only a bit?" He asked.  
  
Harry nodded, his eyes cloudy with thoughtfulness. "I'm thinking about Orly, he was upset before we left."  
  
Draco winced, thinking about the screaming baby, before smiling. "Of course," and he moved to touch the other boy's lips with his own. But at that moment, the manager made his appearance and they quickly parted.  
  
"You're up boys," he said simply. "Follow me to the stage."  
  
They did, following him through the near silence of behind the club, to the screaming of the stage door. They quickly moved onto the stage, blinking to adjust to the sudden bright lights. Going to their instruments and avoiding eye contact with people by the stage. Finally, (maybe five seconds later) with taps from Ron's dumbs, they burst into song, Draco taking his place at the microphone.  
  
The song, "Unneeded" was the first song they had mastered. A quick, upbeat song that was perfect for dancing to. Next, a slower song, "It's A Lie," where their voices harmonized so perfectly, sniffles could be heard among the crowd. On and on they played, ending with Draco's first written song ever, "The Boy Who Lived," another sad song.  
  
Cheers followed them off of the stage, and they were met by the manager. "You boys are rather good," he admitted, looking at them. "Not the best, I'll admit, but good all the same. I'll give you a hundred and fifty pounds if you'll preform here again next week. Be here at eight."  
  
Jaws dropped. That was fifty pounds each! Brown eyes, green eyes and gray eyes stared at each other before three mouths burst into huge smiles. Heads nodded and the manager smiled, pleased.  
  
"Great. The judging is in a few minutes," he told them. "Just go down the hallway, first room on the left. That's where the other bands are."  
  
Nodding and shuffling of feet.  
  
  
===  
  
  
They ended up getting second place. Another band, consisting of girls who called themselves the Willow Whompers...  
  
("That's a stupid name."  
  
"Shut UP Ron!")  
  
...Who even the boys admitted were better. Hence, the three boys parted for their own homes, grinning and each holding twenty pounds more then when they had left. Harry arrived home to the screaming of his little brother, echoing around the kitchen.  
  
He sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and avoid helping his mother, and walked towards the high pitched crying.  
  
"Orly, what are you crying for?" He asked, stopping in the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure mum hasn't done anything to upset you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him, but didn't turn away from her pan at the stove where she was waiting for water to boil. "He's been crying on and off since you left." She said dryly.  
  
The little boy who had stopped crying the instant he heard Harry's voice broke into a toothless grin. Watery blue eyes looked up at the messy haired teen and two slightly chubby arms reached towards him.  
  
Harry smiled and moved to lift the rapidly growing baby into his arms. "Miss me that much?" He grinned.  
  
Orlando cooed, playing with Harry's fingers.  
  
"I'll be in my room," Harry told his mother, shifting the baby into one arm while the other reached for his guitar case. Then, balancing his load carefully, he began the trek down the circular staircase towards the basement.  
  
"Some day, Orly," he said to the baby in his arms. "You'll know what it's like to be in love." He put his guitar down next to his desk and looked at his picture of Draco, smiling.  
  
He moved to sit them on his couch, turning on his TV and hitting the play button of a movie he had been watching the day before.  
  
"You'll be head over heals, and you'll be willing to do anything for her. I know you're going to be straight, I can just tell. And I can already tell, you're going to have so many friends when you start school. That way, when people ask I can brag to them that you're *my* little brother. I've never been able to say that before." He trailed off, thinking about all his friends, old and new, who had been blessed with siblings. Now, he was blessed too.  
  
"And I promise, that I'll be the perfect brother," he whispered, smiling into Orlando's blue eyes. "You can always come to me if you're in trouble, I'll always be there for you." He grinned. "Unless you do something criminally stupid, then you're on your own."  
  
He chuckled a bit before he realized that Orlando had already fallen asleep and was currently drooling on his tee shirt. Harry grimaced.  
  
"Note to self: Always carry drool shield."  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Do you think we should wake them?" Lily asked quietly, peering in on her two slumbering sons. Harry was holding Orlando tightly, but gently in his arms, and both were deep asleep.  
  
"No," James whispered back. "Let's just bring Orlando to bed and do the same with Harry."  
  
"James, you shouldn't be carrying Harry around..."  
  
James pouted. "If a seventeen year old boy can carry my son around, then I most certainly can!" He protested.  
  
"Draco is different," Lily sighed, carefully lifting her baby boy into her arms. "He works out, something that you, most obviously, don't do."  
  
James scowled and struggled to lift Harry. He finally succeed and, avoiding Lily's pointed "I told you so" look, carried his son to bed.  
  
Later, while massaging his weary arms and trying to hide his grimaces of pain, he slipped into bed beside his wife.  
  
"Not a word." He muttered, seeing her roll over and open her mouth. "Not one single word."  
  
Lily shrugged and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"I can't believe you!" Draco raged later the next month. "My own boyfriend didn't remember! Nobody remembered!"  
  
"Draco," Harry said softly, his green eyes sincere, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget your birthday... but with Orly and the band and- you've only told me what your birthday was *once* you know!"  
  
Draco frowned at the dark haired teen and slammed their locker door shut. "Leave me alone right now." He muttered, stalking down the hallway.  
  
"Is he falling for it?" Ron asked, having seen the whole thing from his own locker across the hallway.  
  
"Yeah," Harry smirked. "Big time."  
  
"Good," Ron nodded. "We decided that not all of us should 'forget' that would be too obvious. We'll all be around your house at four to help set up, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll bring Draco by around seven, that should give you plenty of time to get set up. I'll call when we start for my house."  
  
Ron grinned. "Sounds good. Good luck taming the angry dragon."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'll need it."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Harry, to make up for 'forgetting' about Draco's birthday, took the blond out to an expensive dinner downtown. They then walked around the crowded streets, Draco still hurt, and Harry impatiently checking his watch. At twenty minutes to seven his phone rang shrilly. He answered it and answered the questions as simply as he could.  
  
"At the corner of Main and Privet ... yeah, just about to ... he WHAT! ... alright, we'll be right there."  
  
He adopted a panicked expressions and took Draco's hand, dragging him back the way they had come. "Orly swallowed something bad," he lied. "You don't mind, do you love?"  
  
Draco's face turned white and he began sprinting back towards Harry's car. "Come on Potter," he shouted, "move it!"  
  
Harry ran along behind his boyfriend, taking a moment to check out his perfectly sculpted rear. Then, they climbed into the car and Harry drove towards the freeway, trying to hit as many red lights as possible. One street away from his house, he called, telling his mother that they were almost there.  
  
Draco rushed into the dark house, Harry switching on the lights, just behind him.  
  
"SURPRISE!" About forty people shouted, jumping out from behind random pieces of furniture. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRACO!"  
  
At the look on Draco's face, everybody nearly died of laughter.  
  
"You... you didn't forget?" Draco asked, turning his eyes towards Harry and everyone else.  
  
"Of course not!" Lily exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen, holding Orlando in once arm and a large chocolate cake in the other. "Harry would never let us forget something as important as this."  
  
Draco smiled at his boyfriend. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He murmured, drawing him closer and placing a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry smiled and reached under Draco's shirt for the ring he had given him at Christmas. "Wear this on your finger," he whispered, drawing it out and unhooking the clasp of the necklace. "That way people will know you're taken."  
  
They weren't given much more time to be sappy as Lily shoved the cake at them, demanding that somebody light the candles so that they could get the party underway.  
  
The party lasted well into the night.  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update. Only one chapter to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN Real note at the bottem, please read it. New stories!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Four years had passed. Four long, hard, decision filled years. Harry and Draco had both received full scholarships to many schools that they applied to. After graduating from Hogwarts High School, they ended up going to Texas Tech, only having to pay for room and board. But in their second year there, they both received Resident Advisors duties, leaving them with a larger dorm that they didn't have to pay for and an already paid for meal card for the year.  
  
Their friends had split up, most of them staying in Britain, but going to different schools. Some went to other countries in Europe, but nobody went nearly as far as the two in Texas.  
  
"Draco stop," Harry moaned, trying not to respond to his lovers kisses. "I have class in a few minutes."  
  
Draco sat up, his face disappointed. "It's only English," he protested. "You have a perfect score in that class!"  
  
Harry sat up as well, moving over to his desk. "I have a test today," he countered. "You know, exams? The thing most college students dread and hate with fiery passion?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I've been taking tests for so long, it doesn't seem like any big deal now."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and packed up his books. "Yes, well, Mr. Perfect, some of us need to work a little harder then others."  
  
"Like you?" Draco grinned, standing up and cornering Harry.  
  
"Y-yes," Harry gasped, as Draco's hand reached for a very private part.  
  
A zipping sound was heard.  
  
"Next time, zip your own pants." Draco whispered, moving away. "I've got physics in an hour," he told Harry. "So I won't be here when you get back."  
  
Harry nodded. "Don't forget that your father called earlier."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll call him back... good luck on your test, love."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Draco."  
  
  
===  
  
  
Professor Quirrell's final exams weren't very hard, Harry knew. The shaky, superstitious man was an extremely easy teacher, and everyone in his classes was achieving a four- point mark easily. So, after answering questions about famous, dead and gone authors of the medieval period, they were dismissed from his classroom with the promise that grades would be posted soon.  
  
"Hey Potter!" A male voice called from behind Harry.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, turning around.  
  
A blond haired boy waved his arms and ran to catch up with Harry. "Are you going home for Christmas?" He asked, his Texas accent thick.  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled, his own accent lilting slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing really," the boy, Cedric Diggory, a fellow basketball player said shrugging. "Its just, my parents were willing to take you and Draco in if you were staying. You know that the school kicks students off campus during breaks, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, we would be staying, but Draco's father bought us round trip plane tickets under the promise that we would go through Maine on our way back and visit him for the New Year."  
  
Cedric laughed. "Lucky, isn't Draco's father always doing things like that?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, ever since his parents split up, Mr. Malfoy has gotten a whole lot more protective of his son. I think it's because he's so far away that he can't monitor him."  
  
The senior smiled. "Well, I've got to go, it was nice talking to you Harry."  
  
"You too!" Harry said, watching as the older boy hurried away across campus.  
  
The moment Cedric left, another student walked up to Harry, this time a french girl. "Bonjour 'Arry," she said smiling.  
  
"Hi Fleur," Harry smiled, still walking, the girl falling into step next to him. "Going home for the holiday?"  
  
"Non," she said, smiling. "I am going to stay with anuzzer girl and 'er family this year."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sound's fun." He smiled. "How's Grabriell?"  
  
"Much better zan before," Fleur told him, shifting her books. "Muzzer told me that she'll be taken off of ze treatment soon."  
  
Fleur's little sister had lukemia, but the small girl was recovering from the cancer treatment wonderfully.  
  
"Well, it was great talking to you," Harry said, "but I've got another exam to prepare for. Talk to you later?"  
  
The girl nodded and quickly walked to her own dorms. Harry quickly moved up the stairs and unlocked the door to his own rooms. As expected, Draco wasn't there, but the screen saver on his computer was flashing "Back in a few, I love you" which meant Draco wasn't too far away.  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, Draco appeared, holding a flat pizza box and a two liter bottle of soda. The two boys pulled out their dishes and did their best not to make a mess while they ate, talked, laughed and watched TV.  
  
"Two more days," Harry smiled, looking over the now empty pizza box at the blond.  
  
Draco stood up and proceeded with his "happy dance."  
  
A few people outside their ground level window stopped walking and stared as the blond twirled, jumped and generally shook his booty in a very fetching way. Harry stood up and pulled the curtains shut, glaring at the people daring to check out *his* boyfriend. Groans were heard, but they quickly faded. Many people knew just *how* protective one boy could be over the other. Though, it was probably because when Draco saw somebody hug Harry after a basketball game he had gone mental and punched the guy in the face. And when Harry had seen Draco tutoring a fellow student he had cornered the poor boy and scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Alright," Harry said briskly, picking up their garbage and disposing of it in their large garbage bin inside their large bathroom. "First we study, then we call home... have you called your father yet?"  
  
Draco smiled and plopped down on their bed. "Yes Harry," he chirped in a sweet 'I know you love me' voice.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "And..?"  
  
"And what Harry?"  
  
"Don't you give me that!" Harry mock growled. "What did he want?"  
  
Draco sighed, flopping down on his back. "He wants us to spend a few days with him in Maine."  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco, running his hand lightly up and down the other boys arm. "Well, that's not bad." He said softly. "That's great!"  
  
"Nugh." Draco muttered.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"All passengers boarding for flight 92134: Dallas to London please make your way to the boarding booth now." An annoying voice cackled over the airport loudspeakers.  
  
"That's us." Draco said, standing up and pulling two tickets from his shorts pockets. He picked up his carry-on bag and turned to smile at Harry.  
  
"Good," Harry said gratefully, standing up as well and grabbing his own bag. The two boys hurried towards the flight attendant taking tickets, gave her their's, flashed their ID's and quickly boarded the plane.  
  
"Draco, you're going to freeze." Harry said loudly as they searched for their second class seats. "It might be ninety degrees here, but at home it's going to be below zero."  
  
Draco pouted. "I brought extra clothes." He whined. "DIBS ON THE WINDOW SEAT!"  
  
People around them laughed as the blond threw himself at the window seat. Harry settled down next to him, an aisle seat and pulled out a thick book he had been reading. Draco bounced like a two year old and grinned like an idiot, waiting for the plane to take off.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Come on Draco!" Harry said urgently, dragging the blond behind him. "We've got fourteen minutes to get to gate C, and it's at the other end of the airport!"  
  
Draco reluctantly picked up his fast jog to a near sprint. "B-but it's s-so c-c-cold." He whined through chattering teeth.  
  
"The sooner we get there, the faster I can warm you up." Harry encouraged.  
  
Draco moved faster, now dragging Harry along behind him.  
  
They reached gate C a few minutes later and plopped down into a chair, completely exhausted. Their relief was short lived, however, because moments after they sat down the announcement for them to board was heard.  
  
"The flight's only forty-five minutes," Harry told Draco, handing him some sweatpants and a thick jacket out of his bag. "So you can't spend it in the bathroom fixing your hair."  
  
Draco pouted and flounced off to change into warmer clothes to accommodate for the horrible weather.  
  
"Four and a half years and still having problems," A familiar voice said from across the aisle. "Hey Harry."  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey Ron, long time no see."  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, it'll be nice being at home again, won't it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes, I can't wait. We made sure nobody told Orly when we were getting in, so Draco and I are going to pick him up from school as a surprise."  
  
Ron laughed. "That's cruel, the poor kid might very well die of shock. But, how's he in school? He's only four, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in kindergarten," Harry said, "mum said that they had him take an intelligence test and he's been classed as a genius."  
  
Ron shook his head. "The Potter's can do no wrong," he muttered teasingly.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"HARRY!" A small childlike streak, other wise known as Orlando Potter flung itself at his older brother. "Daddy said you weren't getting home till later." He grinned up at his brother, blue eyes shinning.  
  
Harry chucked and swung the small child into his arms. "We'll, it's later then when he said, isn't it?"  
  
Orlando nodded. "I guess..."  
  
A coughing sound was heard from behind Harry, and he turned around to face what he presumed to be Orlando's teacher.  
  
"Uh, hi," Harry said lamely. "The lady in the office said to just head down here... so we did."  
  
"We?" Orlando asked curiously, then his eyes grew wide. "Draco!" He proceeded to leap from Harry's arms towards the blond that had just appeared in the classroom, shivering in his thick clothing.  
  
"Class is over in ten minutes," the teacher sighed. "You can just take him home..."  
  
Harry grinned. "We wouldn't want to take him away from his studies..." He dimly registered that thirty five-year-olds were staring at them with wide, somewhat frightened eyes. "Er... Draco, why don't we wait for Orly in the car..."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Outside?" He asked meekly. "But it's *cold* out there!"  
  
Orlando nodded frantically. "Stay here! Mr. Evan's won't mind!"  
  
"We'll be out front," Harry said firmly, signaling for Draco to release the small child he was stealing warmth from.  
  
Orlando pouted, but after Draco whispered something in his ear he brightened and went back to sit with his classmates. Harry dragged Draco back to the car where he proceeded to keep the blond warm. A few minutes later, a small coughing was heard from the backseat.  
  
"Can we get cookies now?"  
  
Draco coughed. "Um, of course," he said from behind his bright red face and embarrassment that a four-year-old had caught them making out. He smiled back at the little boy. "Seat belt?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Harry's home, Harry's home, Harry's home..." Orlando sang, skipping around the house and managing to not bump into anything. He paused, thinking before resuming. "Harry and Draco are home, lalala, Harry and Draco are home, lalala..."  
  
Harry laughed from his position on the couch. "We'll, I'm knackered. Night mum, dad." He paused, thinking, "now... who am I forgetting..."  
  
Orlando pouted.  
  
"Ah yes... I should call Draco..."  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"Come on Orly, let's get some sleep." Harry smiled when the blue eyes brightened and his little brother came tearing after him. "You need bed things!" Harry laughed. Orlando nodded and turned to race up the stairs to his room and came tearing back holding blue footie pajamas.  
  
"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Lily asked, looking at Harry with a frown. "You only had a little bit of pie..."  
  
"My stomach's asleep already," Harry grinned. "Jet lagged you know."  
  
James nodded in understanding. "Don't be too loud boys," he said, looking at them sternly.  
  
Harry looked hurt. "It's my brother, not Draco!"  
  
James turned red.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Why do you have to go away again?" Orlando asked timidly a week and a half later. He and Harry were watching a movie on Harry's TV, but Orlando had quickly lost interest in it.  
  
"Because I have to go to school," Harry explained, turning off the movie and pulling his brother onto his lap.  
  
"Do you miss me when you're gone?"  
  
"Of course I do," Harry reassured him. "Tell you what, while I'm gone, you're free to go in my room when ever you want. You can even sleep in my bed if you miss me."  
  
Orlando smiled. "Really?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Really, have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Frantic shaking of messy black hair.  
  
"So, Orly, how well can you keep a secret? If I told you something I'm planning to ask Draco would you promise not to tell?"  
  
  
===  
  
  
Orlando was bursting with excitement. Draco had come over to dinner and the little boy and his brother had been exchanging secret glances throughout the whole meal. Finally, just as the little boy couldn't take it anymore, Harry nodded to him.  
  
"Draco, can I practice my spelling words with you?" He asked sweetly, looking at the unsuspecting boy with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Draco nodded and the two left the room, quickly followed by Harry - under pretences of avoiding dish duty.  
  
"Would." Draco said, glancing at the list Orlando had handed him. "Would you do something."  
  
"W-o-u-l-d." Orlando spelled out quickly.  
  
"You."  
  
"Y-o-u."  
  
Draco frowned. "Er...Marry."  
  
"M-a-r-r-y."  
  
"Right... why do I feel like I'm being set up here?"  
  
"H-a-r-r-y."  
  
Draco looked back down at the 'spelling words'. "What?" His shocked expression was priceless.  
  
"Would you marry Harry." Orlando said firmly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Thank you Orly, I'll take it from here."  
  
The little boy grinned, scooped up his fake spelling words and quickly ran out of the room. "You better say 'yes'!" He shouted as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked quietly. "What was that all about?"  
  
Harry knelt down in front of the blond. "Answer the question, love."  
  
"You want me to-" Draco was speechless.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had 'stolen' from Draco before they left from school. "I would be honored if you would marry me, Draco Malfoy." He whispered.  
  
Draco stared at the ring that he usually wore on his right hand. "I- of course I will!" He whispered, "it's just- I never thought I'd have to answer that question... I was going to ask you!"  
  
Harry grinned and slipped the ring onto the forth finger of the blonds left hand. "You can still ask me." He whispered, moving to press their lips together.  
  
Draco grinned. "Harry, would you marry me?"  
  
Harry pretended to think about that. "I don't know..."  
  
"Oh stop it!" Draco laughed, swatting Harry's arm with a couch pillow. They laughed and moved to lock lips again. A cough forced them to look up at where James and Lily were standing, smirking at them.  
  
"Er..." Draco muttered, his face slowly turning red. "Hi."  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, picking up his bag. "He's over there."  
  
Draco looked and cracked a weak smile. "Do you think he'll be angry with me?"  
  
"I don't think he will be," Harry sighed reassuringly. "But with him, you never know. Maybe we should ease him into the news..."  
  
Draco nodded and watched as Harry hurried off to get their suitcases. A few seconds later, Lucius Malfoy lightly touched his son's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
"Hello Father," Draco said, trying as hard as possible to make his voice sound friendly. "Thank you for the Christmas presents."  
  
Lucius waved it off. "I know how much you and Harry miss home, it was the least I could do for you." He paused, looking around. "Speaking of which, where is Harry?"  
  
"He went to get our stuff," Draco explained. A sudden gust of cold air hit him and he cringed, shivering. "Damn, it's cold here too."  
  
Lucius laughed. "So, how's Texas?"  
  
"Warm."  
  
The older man laughed again.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy," a voice said from behind them. The two blonds turned to see Harry struggling with a large cart overflowing with luggage. "Thank you for the plane tickets."  
  
Again, the man waved it off. "It was no problem."  
  
Harry smiled and looked over at Draco. 'Did you tell him yet?' his eyes seemed to be asking.  
  
Draco shook his head wildly and Harry sighed.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Draco," Lucius said that night at dinner. "What's that on your hand?"  
  
Draco looked down at his left hand with a slightly guilty expression on his face. "Um... it's..."  
  
"An engagement ring." Harry broke in.  
  
Lucius blinked, his silverish eyes still staring at the silver band that wrapped around his son's ring finger. "So it is," he said softly. He looked up at his son, and then over at Harry.  
  
An uneasy silence blanketed the table they were sitting at.  
  
"You have good taste." Lucius said finally, his voice soft, almost loving. "I'm proud of you Draco."  
  
  
=End=  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN So, what do you think? I'm sorry to say that this is indeed the end of the story - and I'm not planning on a sequal. Not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't have any ideas for one. But, I do have some idea's for new stories. I'm going to show you two clips that I have, and kind of explain them - cause they're a little weird. All you have to do is pick the one you want me to work on! Easy, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, story clip 1:  
  
This is called The Hanyou: it's in the same universe as Changing of a Slut, but too different to actually be a sequal. Five years after the last chapter I guess.  
  
  
They had been running for nearly two years. They weren't the only of their kind either, but it was their fault that the species had been found. They had been seen while the war had been raging. It didn't matter to the humans if the tall figure with wings had won the war for them, or that the smaller cat had given up a precious life to save them. All they wanted was to take them in, perform tests on the two of them. One 'scientist' had found a blood trace and proclaimed it non-human. That's when the search posters had come out. Rewards for bringing in what humans dubbed as the "Hanyou". A race that was completely beyond what any could imagine.  
  
A tiny gurgle broke into musings. And the figure couldn't help but smile when he looked down upon the tiny bundle wrapped up in a loose fur blanket that he had made during the war. The bundle was being supported around the cat's neck in a simple sling, something others of the Hanyou used to carry their children and keep their hands empty.  
  
"Harry," the voice of the cat said, this time sternly. "We have to go somewhere safe. We can't stay with mum anymore, the neighbors are starting to get suspicious. And Elwood needs somewhere safe to grow up. He needs to be able to run free."  
  
The figure, Harry Potter, nodded. "You're right, as always Draco. El needs to grow up where he can be free, not be hunted."  
  
The cat, Draco Malfoy, smiled at his mate. "What about where we stayed during the war - with the Tetsa pack?" He suggested, "I'm sure they would accept us."  
  
"No," Harry whispered, turning back to the edge of the building. "We cannot trouble them, it might bring them to danger." He frowned, his wings appearing again. "What about just before the war, in that cave we found. It was in a forest so there would be plenty to eat, we could survive there."  
  
"If you think we can survive," Draco said softly. "I won't complain." He shifted the sleeping child in the sling more comfortably against his chest, just enough to let a few whips of gray fur escape the confines of the warm wrap and show the almost elfin face of the slumbering wolf child.  
  
"We'll leave at moon set." Harry decided. "They'll be sleeping by then. Do you need anything before we leave?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Just enough to survive by I guess... but Harry, I heard something that might spark your interest a little. Apparently we've been spotted in Asia."  
  
A dark eyebrow quirked up.  
  
"And America."  
  
A second eyebrow met the first.  
  
"And Europe."  
  
"Well, that's strange news. Now, what's it mean?"  
  
"Quite obviously we're not the only of our 'race' that are running." Draco muttered sarcastically. "If it were anything to tell when we found Elwood in that laboratory last year." He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but Harry winced anyway.  
  
"Of course," the winged man said softly. "That much is obvious, it's just - what do we do about it?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "We'll leave it for now, I guess. We need to rest if we're moving tonight." He smiled up at the other man. "And besides, you look exhausted, you shouldn't even be standing where people can see us."  
  
Harry nodded and moved away from the ledge. His mind was somewhere else, back with the pack that had taken them in all those years ago. The pack had showed the two strays, as they had been called, how to hunt and live off of the land. They had learned how to protect their homes and families without being with them; what herbs were the best to heal with and which were edible. Most importantly, they had learned how to avoid being seen by human eyes. He dimly registered that he was being pulled down to the ground and that a small bundle was being placed in his arms while Draco began shredding pieces of dried animal flesh with his claws for them to eat. He ate the offered meat, still thinking, and eventually the small family fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohoo! Story clip 2. This is a cross over fic between Gundam Wing and Harry Potter, and it's very odd. It's called Deaming Life Away, but the title might change. It's too weird to try and explain, so just read and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter wasn't ordinary, that much was obvious. He was indeed one of the most extraordinary people living in his world. His world, being the Wizard world, of course. He grew up in a little cupboard, where his uncle and aunt locked him when he 'misbehaved' which was all of the time. For you see, Harry's relatives didn't like magic or the fact that he could use magic.  
  
But, there was something else that they didn't know about. Something that their nephew was, that they had absolutely no control of.  
  
But anyway, it's not like Harry ever told them, or ever would for that matter. It was his secret, well, his and his other self's. For you see, Harry had two lives, two sets of memories, in two very different worlds. He was a wizard in one, the hero of the world. His names was the most spoken and he was one of the most promising and innocent individuals known of. Emotional and always willing to help someone in need. Not to mention that his life was always going to be in danger. His other self, couldn't be more different: an assassin, emotionless and hidden in the crowds of society. Living in the battles and the hero of war. There, he had many, many enemies and only four friends - one of them a lover.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned away from where he was staring into the Gryffindor common room fire towards his best friend, Ron Weasley. He smiled, pulling his mind away from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to study with us? Hermione is waiting in the library." Ron grinned suddenly, "or were you going to stay here and pretend you're *not* thinking about your mystery lover."  
  
Harry's cheeks did a slow burn. "I-"  
  
"Don't even try to deny it Harry," Ron smirked, turning around the walking towards the portrait hole. "We all know it, it's just the matter of figuring out who it is." The red head paused, turning around slightly. "Unless you want to just tell me..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're nutters, mate." He laughed, his cheeks already returning to normal. "Don't you think the press would be having a field day if that were true?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Good point, so, are you going to study with us?"  
  
"Hai." Harry nodded.  
  
Ron blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said, okay, just give me a minute." Harry said, covering up his mistake with ease.  
  
Ron frowned but nodded, leaning against the wall while Harry scrambled to get his books and unfinished assignments. The red head couldn't help but think that something was a little off with his best friend lately. For the past few weeks, he had seemed more happy then usual, leading to the secret lover idea. But no matter what, Harry denied it.  
  
"Ready." Harry announced a few moments later. The two boys left the room for a last minute study session before final exams began the next day.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, now, all you need to do is tell me which fic you like better. I'll probably work on both of them, but I'll only be posting one. I've already got big plans for both, so which ever is fine with me.  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll post.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
